Many Unexpected Things
by Cool Tunder
Summary: A novelization on an old classic with a new addition by the name of Celandine Baggins. And before you ask, this is not Fem!Bilbo. The prologue will explain it all. Based more on the movie than the book. Rated K plus just to be safe.
1. Prologue: Dear Frodo

"Prologue: Dear Frodo

My dear cousin…. You once asked me if I had told you everything about my adventures. While I can honestly say I've told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it. I may not appear old now, Frodo, but I'm not the person I used to be. I think it's time I tell you what really happened, what started it all. It began long ago in a land far to the East, the likes of which cannot be found today.

There was the city of Dale. Its markets, full of bounties of vine and vale, were known far and wide. This peaceful and prosperous city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle Earth; Erebor, stronghold of Thror, King under the Mountain, mightiest of the Dwarf Lords. Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting the endurance of his house, the line that lay secure in the lives of his son, Thrain… and beloved grandson, Thorin.

Ahh, Frodo, Erebor. Built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend. The wealth that lay within it was just as unequaled. Gems hewed from rock and gold running like rivers through stone. The Dwarves, who are master miners and craftsmen, dug for these treasures and used them to make hundreds upon thousands of beautiful objects. Ever they delved deeper, looking for more… and that's where they found it. The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone. Thror dubbed it the King's Jewel and took it as a sign of his divine right to rule. Many and all would come from miles around to pay homage to him, even the great Elven King, Thranduil.

However, the years of peace and plenty were drawing to an end. The days grew sour and the nights closed in from all around. Thror's love for treasure had grown very fierce. A sickness, one of the mind, had formed within him. And where sickness lies, bad things are bound to follow.

And follow they did.

Their first warning was a sound like a hurricane coming down from the North. The mountain pines cracked and bent in a strong wind, which was hot and dry. Then, a shadow was cast over Dale before the city burst into flames. It was a dragon, a fire drake from the North. Smaug had come.

Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize, for a dragon's lust for gold is a dark and fierce desire of theirs. The Dwarves tried their best to defend their kingdom, but it made no difference. Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. Robbed of their homeland, the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. None could forget the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees ablaze like torches, and dragon fire in the sky… as it turned their city to ash.

Now, I must introduce a pair of very important persons into this tale. In the early winter, about 45 years after these events occurred, a baby was discovered on the edge of Hobbiton. The poor thing, looking only about a week or so old, with nothing but a small blue shawl with a tan trim and tassels protecting her from the early winter chill. She was of Elven descent, easily told by her small pointed ears. They say she had soft golden hair and strange silver eyes. Yet, they also say she had no voice. You've probably guessed by now, Frodo, that this child was indeed me, Celandine Baggins. And the one that found me was, of course, your dear uncle and my father, Bilbo Baggins.

Yes, it was quite by chance, and the will of a wizard, that he, as well as I, would become a part of this tale. It began just as you would expect. In a hole in the ground, there lived a Hobbit and an Elf. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole; this was a Hobbit hole, and that meant plenty of food, a warm hearth, and all the comforts of home. Back in those days, if one can believe it, your uncle was quite the respectable young Hobbit. And, besides my happening, nothing unexpected ever happened. At least, not until the summer of my fifteenth year….

That, my dear Frodo, is where we come in.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wizard

Chapter 1: The Wizard

Celandine had her nose stuck in a book she'd found on the shelf when she heard the front door slam shut. She looked up to see her father, Bilbo, panting with his back against the door. He was frantically trying to lock it while regaining his breath, and once he had, he looked out the window, searching for something. Curious, the Elven girl put down her book and made her way towards the Hobbit. As she drew closer, she heard him muttering under his breath. "Bloody old coot, asking Hobbits out on bloody adventures." This spiked Celandine's interest, but before she could do anything else, Bilbo turned and, suddenly seeing his daughter, gave a startled yelp.

Celandine Primrose Baggins, I told you never to sneak up on me like that!" Celandine let out a silent giggle and started moving her hands.

'Sorry, Papa. I was just wondering if anything was wrong.' Bilbo had taught her at a young age how to use sign language to communicate. It was very useful when 'speaking' to her father, but not many people in the Shire knew it, which greatly annoyed her when he wasn't around to translate for her.

Bilbo sighed. "Just some madman calling himself a wizard. Can you believe it? He just pops up out of the blue, shoving about knowing me as a child, and asks me out on an adventure!" Celandine's eyes widened. Her thoughts began to wander. "Men and Dwarves… Elves… but Hobbits… crazy as a Took!" Ever since she could remember, the Elven girl had wanted to see what exactly lay beyond the Shire. She'd read every book on the shelves about the rest of Middle Earth ("The Nature of Dwarves," "Elves and Where to Find Them," and "Gondor: a History" just to name a few), but it just wasn't the same as seeing it all for one's self. To climb down into an ancient Dwarf mine or have a conversation with an Elf in Rivendell. That would be a dream come true.…Maybe this wizard would-.

"CELANDINE, are you even listening to me?!"

The Elven girl snapped out of her stupor. 'Yes, Papa.'

"Oh, really," the Hobbit said suspiciously. "Then what did I just say?"

Celandine had to think for a second before signing again. '… Something about being as crazy as a Took to go on an adventure.'

There was a long pause before Bilbo sighed. "Good enough." He then began walking toward the kitchen, continuing to speak. "Now, I need you to go to the market and get a few things. Once you've gotten these, you come straight back, you hear me?" He handed his daughter a basket and a list. "And if you see that wizard fellow, I want you to turn right around and walk the other way. Understand?" Celandine nodded, but before she could go to the door, Bilbo grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him. "Do not go looking for him." He said this sternly, making the Elven girl shiver before nodding again. But then she smiled and hugged the Hobbit in reassurance.

'I won't,' she signed once they parted. With that, she turned, put on her blue shawl, the one she had had since she was a baby, and headed out the door. As Celandine walked down the stairs and through the gate, she smiled slightly. If she couldn't look for the wizard, she could at least ask around about him.

* * *

After her shopping was done, Celandine set off back home with a frown on her face. She'd asked every Hobbit that understood sign language and they all told her the same thing; the wizard had been heading toward Bag End and that's the last they saw of him. The Elven girl didn't even know why she'd gotten her hopes up like that. The wizard obviously wanted a Hobbit (not mute, fifteen and one half year old Elves) if he was willing to come to the Shire to find one. Perhaps he now had a Hobbit to go. Perhaps he'd given up and left….

Celandine hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone.

"Oh, apologies miss."

The Elven girl looked up to see the face of an elderly man dressed all in grey. She didn't think anything of it, believing that he was only a passing traveler. 'It's quite alright, sir,' she signed. 'Good morning.'

"And what do you mean by 'good morning'." Celandine was taken aback by not only his response, but also that he knew what she'd 'said'. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or are you saying that it is a good morning whether I like it or not? Or perhaps you feel good on this particular morning, or is it simply a morning to be good on?"

After a few moments to process all he said, Celandine began signing again. 'All of them, I guess….' That's when she noticed his long wooden staff and youthful blue eyes. 'I hope you don't mind me asking, but… are you a… wizard?'

"Why, yes, I am. Oh, pardon my lack of manners, my name is Gandalf." She could hardly believe her luck. She'd found the wizard. Or rather, the wizard had found her. "And you might be?"

'Celandine, sir. Celandine Baggins.'

"Celandine… a rather lovely name." Pause. "Well then, I must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Baggins." With that, Gandalf stepped passed Celandine and continued down the road. Her earlier disappointment returned to her. She'd been half hoping that he would've-.

"Oh, I very nearly forgot." Gandalf turned and began fumbling in his cloak. "I was wondering if someone might take care of this for me." After some more fumbling, he pulled out a beautifully carved bow decorated with silver vines and leaves. Then he revealed a matching quiver filled with five arrows. "I'm afraid I've become too old to use it properly, so it only seems fitting that I pass it on to someone who might find use for it."

Celandine set down her basket and took the bow from Gandalf's now outstretched hand. She'd never seen an actual bow before, much less held one, yet… it felt so natural in her hands. By some strange instinct, she drew the bow back; it felt light, but rather strong. She then took the quiver. A belt was attached to it in such a way that it could be hung around one's waist. The arrows inside were rather plain compared to the other objects, but she brushed her fingers over their brown and white striped feathers in total awe.

Gandalf looked on as the Elven girl fiddled with her new possessions. He laughed as her face widened into a large smile and she signed thank you at least ten times. "You are very welcome. I'm glad you enjoy it, but be sure to use it wisely."

Celandine nodded. 'Safe travels, Mr. Gandalf!'

"Until we meet again, Miss Celandine." And then the two went their separate ways. Celandine strapped the quiver around her waist and picked up both her basket and bow. It seemed rather odd, a young girl wearing her skirt and corset, carrying such things at her side. Then she was struck with a sudden thought; how could she keep the bow and quiver without Bilbo knowing?

* * *

The door of Bag End opened as slowly and quietly as possible before Celandine poked her head inside the Hobbit hole. She could hear the sounds of her father in the kitchen, most likely preparing for Elevenses. She entered and closed the door carefully behind her. Keeping close attention to where Bilbo was, she crept along the hallway toward her room, being careful not to step on creaky floorboards or bang her head on the low ceiling. Celandine was almost there when-.

"Celandine, I didn't hear you- IS THAT A BOW?!"

The Elven girl turned to see Bilbo in the hallway behind her. He was on his way to the pantry to get some bread and jam for Elevenses. Just in time to catch his daughter smuggling a weapon into her room. "And arrows? Where on earth did you get arrows and a bow?!" Celandine looked guiltily at the ground, not wanting to answer. "Well, young lady?" She sighed, put down the bow and basket, and began to sign one word.

'Wizard.'

Bilbo growled. "I thought I told you NOT to go looking for him!"

'It… was an accident, Papa.'

"So you just accidentally found him! And he accidentally gave a little girl a dangerous weapon! And my daughter was accidentally so reckless that she accepted it!" There was a long pause. Bilbo hadn't raised his voice like this to her since she was ten years old. Embarrassingly enough, she was on the verge of tears. After an agonizingly long moment, Bilbo spoke again. "Let me see the bow." The Elven girl obediently picked the object back up and handed it to the Hobbit. He eyed it carefully, from the wire draw string to the silver embroidery. Any fool could tell it was of Elven make. Other than the shawl, there was nothing left with her when Bilbo first found her. Nothing else linking her to her heritage, her past. Only the shawl. And now the bow. That's why she had to keep it. It may as well be her only link to the Elves, her own people.

Bilbo seemed to know this too, because after a careful examination, he sighed. "As long as you practice away from any Hobbits or livestock, you may keep it." Celandine smiled and kneeled down to embrace her father. Once they parted, she signed a thank you.

"I just want you to remember this. You may be an Elf and you may be mute. But you are also a Baggins and my daughter." He patted her shoulder and continued toward the pantry. "Now go on and wash yourself up, it's almost Elevenses; we have bread to slice and jam to spread."


	3. Chapter 2: Party at Bag End

Chapter 2: Party at Bag End

A week had passed since Gandalf's unexpected visit. Celandine had already made a habit of heading off to the edge of the forest after Afternoon Tea to practice with her bow. She was learning quite quickly as Bilbo had witnessed during one of these sessions. The other Shire Folk were already starting to talk, gossiping that she may not be a Hobbit, but there may be some Took blood in her after all. Bilbo himself had his own doubts and suspicions, but the Hobbit was content with it as long as it made his daughter happy. And as long as she didn't shoot anyone. And as long as she returned in time for dinner.

Tonight, however, she was running very late.

"Where is that girl?" Bilbo muttered after glancing at the clock one more time. "It was 6 o'clock nearly half an hour ago." He was pacing nervously in the kitchen, wondering what was keeping her. What if she hurt herself with that bow? Oh, he shouldn't have let her keep it!

The doorbell rang.

The Hobbit half hoped that it was Celandine, but half knew it wasn't; why would she ring the bell of the house she lived in? Once he answered the door, he saw not his daughter, but, surprisingly enough, a buff, balding Dwarf standing outside.

"Dwalin," he said with a bow. "At your service."

Bilbo, realizing he was standing in front of a stranger in nothing but his pajamas and a bathrobe, tied his robe tighter as he spoke. "Bilbo Baggins, at yours." He was deeply confused as to why a Dwarf of all things had come knocking on his door. "Do we know each other?"

Dwalin stepped in without being invited. "No." He began looking around as Bilbo closed the door. "Which way, Laddie? Is it down here?"

"I-is what down where?"

"Supper." The Hobbit suddenly found himself holding a large fur cloak while Dwalin continued to look around. "He said there'd be food, and lots of it."

"H-he said? Who said?" But the Dwarf had already sat himself at the kitchen table and was helping himself to his and Celandine's meals. Bilbo was about to protest… when the doorbell rang again. He set down the cloak and answered the door to… a rather elderly looking Dwarf with a large nose.

"Balin, at your service."

"…Good evening."

"Yes, yes it is." Balin stepped inside and grinned. "Though I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

"Late for what?"

"Oh!" Balin's attention turned to Dwalin (who was currently relieving the cookie jar of its contents). "Evening, Brother."

Dwalin set the jar aside and stepped toward the older Dwarf. "By my beard. You're shorter and wider than last we met."

Bilbo closed the door again as words were exchanged and cringed when the two Dwarves crashed their heads together. Then protested as they made their way to the pantry. "I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I would like to at least know them before they come visiting." He was greatly ignored by the brothers.

The door bell once again rang; this time, he was met with another set of Dwarfish brothers. These two were younger than the first ones. One had raven hair while the other was blonde.

"Fili," said the blonde.

"And Kili," said the raven haired.

"At your service," they both said while bowing.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!"

"Nope, sorry, can't come in, you have the wrong house!" Bilbo tried desperately to shut the door, but Fili and Kili pushed it back open with ease.

"Has it been canceled?" Asked Fili. "No one told us."

Bilbo was getting frustrated. "N-nothing's been canceled-!"

"That's a relief," Kili sighed as he and his brother sauntered in, handing the irate Hobbit their weapons. They then joined Dwalin and Balin, who were now in the dining room.

Bilbo heard footsteps coming through the door. He tossed the weapons aside and shouted. "NOW WHAT?!" He was surprised, yet relieved, to see Celandine, her boots caked in mud, bow and quiver at her side, and a confused look plastered on her face. "Oh, I am so sorry. I was just- And just where have you been?"

Celandine slung the bow over her shoulder and signed. 'I stopped to help Mr. Gamgee push his wagon out of the mud, Papa. Did I just see two Dwarves come into our house?'

"Yes, you did." The Hobbit ushered her inside, closing the door behind them. "But this makes four."

'Four Dwarves? In our house?'

"Mr. Boggins, who are you tal- Is that an Elf?" Bilbo turned and saw Kili just outside the dining room, staring at Celandine. "But she looks so young, even for an Elf! Only a wee lass!" The other Dwarves emerged at the commotion and caught sight of her./

"Why," Balin muttered. "I don't believe I've ever seen an Elf in their very early years before. How old even is she?"

Celandine stared down at her muddy boots, blushing. 'Fifteen years and another half a year.'

The Dwarves continued to gape at the Elven girl in disbelief. Bilbo, however, was less than happy. "Great, just what I needed; four uncouth Dwarves coming into my house unannounced and gawking at my daughter like she's-."

"YOUR DAUGHTER?!" They all exclaimed at once.

ONCE AGAIN, the doorbell chimed. "Make that FIVE Dwarves!" Bilbo angrily swung the door open… and both he and his daughter had to step back in order to avoid being crushed by the whopping EIGHT Dwarves that toppled through. Celandine and the four unburied Dwarves stood awkwardly aside as the ones in the pile started shouting and cursing at each other. Meanwhile, the Hobbit was glaring at a tall ninth figure behind the large mound. One he knew all too well by this point.

"Gandalf."

* * *

"Put those back! Put that back! Put THAT back! No, not the jam! That's… a tad excessive. Have you got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." The response came from Bofur, the Dwarf with the lumberjack's hat. And one of the many nuisances threatening to eat him and Celandine out of house and home. All of them were bringing furniture into the dining room to prepare for their feast, trailing mud behind them. What was worse than that was no one was raising a finger to help him stop them. Gandalf was conversing with Balin, Dori, and Oin, the older Dwarves of the bunch. Celandine… she'd made friends of Fili and Kili, who were for some reason quite fluent in sign language. The three of them were 'talking' and laughing in the hall as the others were moving chairs.

Though, as Bilbo noticed, there was something strange going on whenever the other ten Dwarves passed by his daughter. Some of them caught a glimpse of her before looking at something else and hurrying quickly away. And others, some of the more buff and hardy Dwarves, glared at her with either suspicion or, worse, hatred whenever she caught their eye. Celandine, of course, was oblivious to all this, continuing to 'talk' to her new friends. However, Bilbo remembered reading somewhere that Dwarves (apparently sans Fili and Kili) have always had bad relations with the Elves. The Hobbit was just about to approach his daughter, to warn her about the looks she was getting, when Gandalf decided to start up a conversation with the trio.

"How are you getting along with that bow of yours?" Inquired the old man.

'Very well,' Celandine signed. 'I'm getting quite good with it.'

"You know, Celandine," piped in Fili. "my little brother right here is somewhat of an expert with a bow. Well, maybe not an expert, just the only weapon he doesn't completely fumble with."

"Fili!" The other two giggled at the (for some odd reason) flustered raven haired Dwarf. "… Though he does have a point. I could teach you a little of what I know. Even how to make more arrows."

'I'd very much appreciate that, Mr. Kili.' The Elven girl now sported her own light blush. Bilbo could not believe what he was seeing. His nearly sixteen year old daughter's first crush was to be a very uncouth, who-knows-how-old Dwarf. Before he could intercede. Gandalf once again spoke.

"Say, Fili, we seem to be one Dwarf short. Tell me, where is your uncle?"

"Late as always," replied Fili. "He traveled North to a meeting of the other Kingdoms. He'll be here, eventually."

"I see… well, it would seem supper is just about ready. Bilbo, Celandine, care to join us?" Celandine nodded excitedly, but Bilbo shook his head.

"I've had more than enough of a headache for one night."

"Are you sure?" Bilbo nodded in confirmation. "Very well then. Come along, you three." With that, Gandalf turned and headed off to the dining room. It was heartbreaking to see Celandine following him, the Dwarfish brothers on either side of her. The feeling was slightly dulled when she flashed a small smile toward her father. And then, he was alone, with nothing but a few abandoned celery sticks to stave off his hunger. After a rather long dinner, full of drinking and burping contests alike, the Dwarves at least had the decency to clean up after themselves.

Their method of doing so….

"Excuse me," said Ori, the youngest Dwarf of the group. "I'm sorry to bother you, but what should I do with my plate?"

Before Bilbo could politely answer, Fili came up to them, said "Give it here, Ori," as he took the plate, and tossed it down the hall. The plate was caught by Kili, who immediately tossed it into the kitchen to Bifur, the Dwarf with the axe piece in his head. This began a chain reaction in which plates, bowls, cups, and silverware went sailing out of the dining room, down the hall, and into the kitchen. Celandine and Gandalf were nearly hit by flying spoons and Bilbo's heart stopped when Fili fumbled with his mother's West Farthing crockery and it almost fell. It all became worse (for the Hobbit, anyway) when he said they'd blunt the knives. Because that's when they started singing.

~Blunt the knives, bend the forks Smash the bottles and burn the corks Chip the glasses and break the plaaaates That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Things became more chaotic as the song progressed.

~Cut the cloth and tread on the fat Leave the bones on the bedroom mat Pour the milk on the pantry flooooor Splash the wine on every door!

Everyone (sans Bilbo) was enjoying themselves. While most of the Dwarves were assisting with the clean up, some had produced instruments or were using various dishes as such. Balin sat at the end of the dining room table, subconsciously flinging plates into the air while humming along. Bomber, by far the… thickest Dwarf, was eating any leftover food off said plates as they passed by him. Gandalf stood in a corner, smoking his pipe as cups whizzed by his face. Celandine took turns dancing with Kili and Fili just outside the kitchen, stopping from time to time to help pass the tableware. The song continued.

~Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl Pound them up with a thumping pole When you've finished, if any are whoooole Send them down the hall to roll!

After a brief instrumental, Bilbo headed for the kitchen to see the mess he would have to clean up.

~That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

The Hobbit entered to find not a room filled with broken glass, but a table piled with all of his cleaned and unscratched dishes. All the Dwarves, Gandalf, and Celandine were all gathered in the small room, cheering and laughing…. Then there were three loud knocks at the door. The entire house became eerily quiet. After a few moments, Gandalf broke the silence.

"He is here."

The Dwarves scrambled to the entrance of Bag End. Bilbo followed them out of curiosity. When he arrived, he saw Gandalf opening the door for a thirteenth Dwarf. However, he seemed different from the others.

"Gandalf." His voice was deeper than the Hobbit had expected. The new arrival entered and took off his black wolf's fur cloak. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. There would of been a third time if it'd not been for that mark on the door."

"M-mark?" Bilbo piped up. "There's no mark on that door. It was painted more than a week ago!"

Gandalf then spoke. "There is a mark, and I put it there. Now, Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the Hobbit."

Bilbo took in the features of the figure standing before him. He was at least a half a foot taller than the other Dwarves, rather tall for a Dwarf in general. He had long raven hair (with strands of silver) that framed his hardened face and piercing dark blue eyes. Also his attire and the way he carried himself… it was as if he thought himself royal. Thorin then began to circle him, examining him carefully.

"Tell me, Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon?"

"What is your weapon of choice? Axe? Sword? Perhaps a bow?"

"Well, I am fairly skilled at Conkers, if you must know.…Though I hardly see how that was a relevant answer on my part." The Hobbit was mentally kicking himself as the new arrival smirked.

"I thought as much," the Dwarf replied before turning to the others. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." They all chuckled before heading to the dining room, leaving Bilbo and Gandalf in the entryway. The Hobbit glared at the old man. Another thing to add to his list of annoyances that have happened in the last two hours; insulted by the most handsome Dwarf he'd ever-… handsome? Never mind. The wizard only smiled at him and went to join the company, Bilbo following close behind.

What happened next was the last straw.

Celandine, after the clean up, had went back into the dining room to wipe off any remaining debris from the table. When Thorin appeared in the threshold, she smiled at him and curtsied. However, she was ignorant of the cold stare she was receiving in turn.

"You made no mention of Elves on this quest, Gandalf," he growled. The Elven girl's smile disappeared, replaced by a shocked and nervous expression.

"I felt there was no need," replied the wizard.

"You know what they've done." Thorin was now slowly approaching Celandine, who had backed herself into the table in a sudden fear. "You know what they are. Cowards, traitors, and thieves." He suddenly gripped the hair on the back of her head and brought her to his eye level. The Elven girl silently yelped in pain, tears beginning to well in her amber eyes. "And now one stands with my company, thinking herself one of us!"

"Uncle, stop!" While Bilbo, her own father, stood unmoving, frozen in shock as his daughter was in possible danger, Kili and Fili, the two friends she had only met tonight, rushed to her aid. But no matter how much they tried, Thorin kept his grip. Celandine looked as if she was screaming now, mouthing the words 'help me' over and over again. The Dwarf finally released her, but when he did, it was by tossing her to the ground, still snarling and glaring at her.

Celandine stayed on the ground for a moment. She dared one final look at her tormentor. When the Dwarfish brothers asked if she was all right, she got up, pushed them aside, and ran weeping to her room. They all heard a slam, then silence. The one to break that silence was Bilbo.

He started off at a near whisper. "I've tried to be patient with the lot of you. Tried to be the understanding and hospitable host." Then he erupted. "BUT THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE, YOU HEAR?! I'VE HAD IT! You come here without a proper invitation! You eat us out of house and home and trail all sorts of filth onto the carpets! You've all but destroyed the bathroom!" He pointed a finger at Thorin. "And YOU! You have the GALL to torment my daughter like that! I don't know how you Dwarves do things, but we Hobbits DO NOT tolerated such harassment! And if you can't get that through your thick skulls, then the door is just over there! Don't let it hit you on the way out, because I CERTAINLY WILL!"

For a moment, all was silent sans for Bilbo's heavy breathing. Then Thorin spoke, still irate. "You certainly have the gall to speak to a king in such a way."

"Thorin." When Gandalf spoke sternly, he gave the Dwarf King an angry look. That look was enough to make him breathe sharply through his teeth and say:

"I apologize for for my behavior."

"You sure as hell are sorry," Bilbo growled. "Now, I'm going to go see to my daughter. And you had better be either ready to full heartedly apologize or out of Bag End by the time we get back." With that, he left the Dwarves and wizard to their own devices to get to Celandine's side. On his way out, he could have sworn he heard Bofur say:

"Forget that damned dragon, an angry Hobbit is something to truly fear."

Oh, how he would love to strangle that bloody loudmouth.


	4. Chapter 3: Planning

Chapter 3: Planning

Thorin watched as the Hobbit marched off to where the Elf had disappeared to. He heard a door open and shut gently before he dared to speak. "Why were you defending her?" He demanded to his nephews. At first, they refused to answer, but then Kili gathered his courage and spoke.

"She isn't like the other Elves. She told me she'd lived here all her life. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say she were a Halfling born and bred."

Thorin could only sigh. This would explain her behavior. "Is that why you didn't mention this, Gandalf?" The only reply he got from the wizard was a deep hum and a puff of smoke from his pipe. "…Well, there's no use delaying this meeting any longer. Come, let us sit."

"But what about Master Baggins and Celandine?" asked Fili, concern most definite in his voice.

Celandine. A sort of Buttercup if memory served correctly. A flower's name. A Hobbit's name. "They'll come when they do. For now, we have things we must discuss." With that, he gestured everyone into the dining room. The Company sat down around the table. Fili and Kili gave their uncle a look before seating themselves at the other end of the table. The Dwarf King himself kept himself standing. Gandalf also stood, albeit in a corner of the small room. And so the meeting began.

"So," Balin began. "What news from the gathering in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye," Thorin responded. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms." There were murmurs of joy among the Company. Then Dwalin proceeded to ask:

"What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

The Dwarf King remained silent for a moment. "…They will not come." Disappointed mumblings came from all around him. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?"

All eyes turned to the threshold of the dining room. Even Thorin turned to find their host, Bilbo Baggins, as well as the Elf, Celandine. Silence befell the Company. Not even Gandalf said a word, only gave Thorin an expecting look. Said Dwarf stayed as he was for a few moments longer, then bowed his head and finally spoke.

"I sincerely apologize for my earlier behavior. I did not understand the full situation and acted without thought. I know full well what I did is inexcusable, and I understand if you do not forgive me."

Fili and Kili, as well as the rest of the Dwarves, were shocked. Never before had they expected to see a Dwarf bow his head to an Elf, much less give an apology. Gandalf only nodded and continued to observe. Master Baggins scowled at Thorin, then placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and whispered to her.

"Don't feel like you have to forgive him."

The Elven girl looked at her father then to the Dwarf King. After a moment, she gave him another smile, this one more sad and understanding, and began to move her hands in a way that he had seen in his kin's mines many times before.

'I forgive you. I'm still very cross with you, but I understand that the Elves and Dwarves have some bad history together.' Thorin nodded. '…How about we start over? After all, we were never properly introduced.' She curtsied before signing again. 'Celandine Baggins, at your service.'

The shock of the others rose to 'hear' Celandine accept his apology. Even Thorin himself. A few moments later, he had shaken off his surprise and bowed to the girl.

"Thorin Oakenshield, at yours."

There was another long silence. Then the wizard spoke once more. "Well, then. That's the end of the matter. Let's continue." Thorin took his seat as Gandalf fumbled with something in his cloak. Celandine stood in the opposite corner of the wizard with her father. Once the new arrivals were situated, a small map was placed on the table. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain," Master Baggins muttered.

"Aye, Lad," said Gloin, one of the red headed Dwarves. "Oin has read the portents, and they say it is time!"

"Ravens have begun to fly back to the mountain, just as it was foretold," continued Oin, the Dwarf who was nearly deaf. "'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the Beast will end.'"

"W-what beast?" Asked the Hobbit. It was clear to Thorin that he was worried about his daughter and the interested look on her face, almost like a child about to receive a gift. Just how innocent was this girl?

Bofur was the one to answer. "He would be referring to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-."

Celandine clapped her hands excitedly and signed the word 'dragon'.

"Yes, that's it exactly!"

The Elven girl jumped a bit as she ran out of the room, grinning from ear to ear. The entire company, as well as the Hobbit, were confused by her behavior. Thorin decided that was one of the strangest things he'd seen, seeing an Elf actually smile. Gandalf, however, had a bit of a twinkle in his eye, the sort of thing one got when they knew something no one else knew. Before Thorin could question the wizard, Celandine reentered the room, flipping through the pages of a rather worn book. Once she found her desired page, she placed the book in front of Thorin… and pointed to an eerily accurate sketch of the beast, exactly how he remembered it. "What?" Before reading what was on the page, he lifted the cover of the journal and read its title. "Bestiary of Middle Earth and Beyond." He then turned to Celandine, who wore a satisfied smile. "Where did you get this?"

"That's what I'm wondering," added Master Baggins, eyes set with a mixture of worry and suspicion. "Where on Earth did you get something like that?!"

'It was a birthday present,' the Elven girl signed. 'From Aunt Mirabella.'

"I swear I'm going to strangle that woman."

"Still," interrupted Gandalf. "This is a very excellent thing you have here, Celandine."

"Yes," Thorin muttered, deep in thought. "Thank you." This information was extremely valuable and the girl that he had treated so cruelly minutes ago was just giving it to them. And and that puzzled the Dwarf King to no end.

Balin was the next to speak. "This will not be even remotely easy. Wether with this new information or an army behind us, the odds will be stacked against us. Even more so with only a number of thirteen, and not thirteen of the best. Nor brightest."

"We may be few in number," retorted Fili. "But we're fighters. All of us to the last Dwarf!"

"And don't forget," Kili added, "we have a WIZARD in our company! Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

The wizard in question became flustered. "Well, now I wouldn't say-."

"How many?" Dori asked.

"…Pardon?"

"How many dragons have you killed?"

Everyone (sans Thorin as he was reading through some of the bestiary's information) was staring at the wizard, anticipating an answer. Gandalf said nothing. Instead, he started coughing on his pipe smoke in embarrassment as the Dwarves got to their feet and began arguing about how many dragons were killed. It looked as though Celandine wanted to add her input, but Master Baggins stepped in front of his daughter and prevented her from doing so. Thorin, however, was beginning to lose his patience. Just when the fighting reached a peak volume, the Dwarf King got to his feet.

"SHAZARA!" The company fell into silence once more. "If we have read these signs, do you think others have not as well? Rumors have begun to spread." Thorin held up the book, still open to the page about Smaug. "This beast has not been seen for almost sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Do we sit back as others claim what is our birthright? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!" The room erupted with cheers and battle cries, including his own. "Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" Celandine was signing her own cheers while Baggins tried to quiet them, saying something about waking the neighbors.

"You forget that the front gate is sealed!" Everyone hushed themselves at the sound of Balin's voice. "There is no way into the Mountain, even if we did make it there."

"Now that, dear Balin," Gandalf replied, "is not entirely true." When Thorin glanced over at the wizard, he couldn't believe his eyes. In his hand was a very familiar key, one that had been in his father's possession last he saw it. Gandalf seemed to have seen the question in his eyes, because he quickly provided an answer. "This was given to me by Thrain for safekeeping." He held it out to the Dwarf King. "It is yours now." Thorin tried to keep his hand from shaking as he took the key from Gandalf. The whole company stared silently at the small black object.

"If there's a key," said Fili after a long pause, "there must be a door."

"There's another way in," added Kili joyfully.

"No, really?" Master Baggins asked sarcastically under his breath. "Is that why this quest of yours isn't completely lost?"

Everyone ignored the comment as Gandalf spoke again. "That key opens a hidden passage leading into the lower halls. There is a clue to finding the entrance within this map, but I do not have the skill to find that clue. But there are those in Middle Earth who can. Now, once we are inside the mountain, the next task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. And if we're all careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori interrupted.

"Hmph, a fine one too," the Hobbit added. "An expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?"

"…Am I what?"

The company erupted into cheers. Thorin only stared at the key, alone in his own thoughts. This part of the plan was what he'd been speculating about the whole time. Gandalf had said they needed a burglar and this was his choice. But looking at him, he didn't think this Hobbit was capable of taking an apple from a tree, much less gold from a dragon. So then what did the wizard possibly think Master Baggins could offer that an army from the Iron Hills couldn't?

"ENOUGH!" Gandalf's enraged shout startled Thorin back to reality and the others into silence. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet; they can go unseen by most if they so choose. And while Smaug is accustomed to the scent of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, giving us a distinct advantage." He then turned his gazed directly to the Dwarf King. "You asked me to find the thirteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's much more to him than appearance suggests, and he's got a great deal more to offer than anyone realizes, including himself. You MUST trust me on this."

Thorin took a quick glance at there host. He didn't seem like much of anything, but the wizard hadn't steered him wrong yet. After a few moments, he gave a defeated sigh. "Very well. We'll do it your way." He gave a nod to Balin and the elder Dwarf handed Baggins a contact, despite the Hobbit's protests. "I can't guarantee his safety," he whispered to Gandalf, "and will I not be responsible for his fate."

"…I understand."

"Celandine, I know you're trying to read over my shoulder." The two turned to see Celandine huff in defeat and Master Baggins reading over the contract. "Now where was I? Eh, present company shall not be liable for any injury or injuries inflicted or sustained; these include but are not limited to lacerations…evisceration…." His eyes grew wide and he turned back to the company. "Incineration?"

"Aye," answered Bofur. "He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." The Dwarf barely paid any mind to Thorin's glare and Baggins's shallow breaths as he continued. "Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, and POOF! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo gave a solid "no" and fainted right there. Thorin was able to turn in his seat and catch the Hobbit before he hit the floor, though he wasn't sure what compelled him to do so. When he looked up, he saw the Elven girl's worried face. Once she was sure her father was alright, that face quickly turned angry. She then stepped over to where Bofur was sitting and slapped him so hard in the face, sheer inertia caused said Dwarf's face to slam into the table.

"Not sure I deserved that," he said quietly into the wood.

* * *

Fun fact: According to the official Took genealogy, "Aunt Mirabella" is the sister of Belladonna Took, Bilbo's mother, which makes her Bilbo's aunt (and technically Celandine's great aunt). She also happens to be the grandmother of Frodo Baggins.


	5. Chapter 4: Matter of a Burglar

Hello! Here's the latest chapter of "Many Unexpected Things". I apologize to every one (especially to ) for such a late update. School and life have just been kicking my ass. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Matter of a Burglar

"I'll be fine, I just need to sit quietly for a minute."

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long! Tell me; when did doilies and your mother's dishes ever become so important to you?"

Celandine was curled up against the wall just outside the study, listening to the conversation going on between Bilbo and Gandalf. She had wanted to be there with her father when he woke from his faint, but the wizard had insisted on speaking with him alone. That didn't stop her from eavesdropping though. At some point, Mr. Thorin also found a spot in the hall to listen. He either didn't notice that the Elven girl was there or didn't care. The discussion continued with Gandalf.

"I remember a young Hobbit who would always run off by himself, stay out late, and come home trailing mud and insects behind him. A young Hobbit that would have liked nothing better than to see what lay beyond the fields of the Shire." Pause. "A young Hobbit not to unlike your own child."

Celandine held her breath, the wheels in her head turning faster now. Although she had alway dreamt of traveling the world, the one thing that always stopped her and brought her back to reality was Bilbo, and not just literally. He'd been the only family she ever considered having, she couldn't just leave him all alone. So the fact that Bilbo might have once been in a similar predicament came as a shock to her.

"That was a long time ago! And she will grow out of it just as I have!"

"And how is it that you should decide her fate?"

"WELL-…well…." There was a long pause.

"The way I see it, you may think that she is just a Baggins, but she is also of Elven blood. And one day she's going to want to travel past this small town's borders. You can't keep her locked up in this house forever! And furthermore, you are not just a Baggins yourself. Need I remind you that you're half Took?"

Celandine tuned out the rest of their conversation. She was now focused on the Dwarf with her. Mr. Thorin was fumbling with the key that the wizard had given him, deep in thought. He was also humming. The Elven girl couldn't help but feel sad while listening the somber tune. After a minute of listening to both his humming and the conversation in the other room, Celandine finally got the courage to clap and get the Dwarf's attention. When he looked up, she asked. 'What's that you're humming?'

He didn't answer at first, but then, "It's a song of our home… and how we lost it."

She thought on that for a moment, but before the conversation could go further, Bilbo walked out of the room, rubbing his forehead. He turned and saw the hallways two occupants. He spoke to Thorin first.

"You and your company can stay the night, but I want you all gone before 10 tomorrow."

The Dwarf nodded. "As you wish." He then left to join the other Dwarves in the parlor.

The Hobbit then turned to his daughter. "It's far past eleven, Celandine. Off to bed with both of us."

Celandine stood and began signing. 'You're not going to help them? Why?'

"Look, this business about a dragon and their kingdom being taken is dreadful, I'll admit that much. But to be frank, it just doesn't concern either of us."

'I didn't concern you.'

"That is a completely different situation!"

'Not terribly different.'

"You were a BABY, and on the verge of death! They are thirteen very healthy and somewhat well-off Dwarves that would risk all of that for a few gold coins they left behind."

'It was their home.'

Their fight was cut short by a noise coming down the hall. Celandine recognized the tune Mr. Thorin had been humming earlier. Only more voices were humming it. The Elven girl crept down the hall, as silent as she could be with a protesting Hobbit behind her. When they arrived at the parlor's entrance, she saw all the Dwarves gathered within, looking very somber. The humming had reached an apex volume. Fili and Kili glanced over at the two Bagginses for a moment but didn't say a word. Mr. Thorin was by the fire place, starring into the flame and smoking a pipe. Once the melody reached a certain point, he did something very unexpected: started singing.

 _~Far over the Misty Mountains cold, To dungeons deep, and caverns old We must away, ere break of day To find our long forgotten gold_

As the next verse started, more of the dwarves fave up the base humming in favor of the lyrics. Celandine wanted to hum or sing with the others, but the best she could do was close her eyes and listen.

 _~The pines were roaring on the height, The winds were moaning in the night, The fire was red, it flaming spread, The trees like torches blazed with light_

"Can we help you?"

Celandine had been so entranced by the song she hadn't realized it had ended. When she opened her eyes, the Elven girl found the entire company staring at them in silence. Gandalf, who seemed to have appeared rather suddenly in the corner, had a look if intrigue in his eye.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt," Bilbo said hurriedly. "We'll be on our way." The Hobbit then turned to Celandine and put a hand on her elbow. "Off to bed now." He tried to lead her away from the room, but Celandine stood firm. She had caught a glimpse of the contract on the table by the window. Memories ranging from her first meeting with Gandalf to the dining of the Dwarves to Thorin's first interaction with her. The Elven girl felt their eyes on her, watching and waiting for something, but she didn't pay any mind. Finally, after minutes to herself, Celandine turned to Thorin.

'You don't need my father specifically. Or a Hobbit for that matter. You need a burglar.'

Thorin contemplated her for a moment before nodding. "Aye."

'Someone light on their feet. Who can go unnoticed by most if they wished to. Whose scent is unfamiliar to the dragon. And someone who can handle their self in a fight.'

"Celandine, what are you getting at?" Bilbo sounded more worried by the second. "Just leave this be, it doesn't concern you."

Celandine whirled around to face her father. 'Then I'll make it concern me.'

"Wha-?"

'If you refuse to help them, then I will.'

There was a few moments of nothing. Bilbo stared at his daughter with wide eyes and no words. Balin broke the silence from the other side of the room. "Child, do you even realize what you're saying?"

Celandine faced the Dwarves and began to sign. 'Fifteen and one half years ago, Bilbo Baggins did something that he didn't have to. I was no concern of his, but he took me in anyway and raised me as if I were his own. Now here we are, with him refusing to aid you all. And if I should do the same, then I might as well have been left out in the snow.'

"Celandine!"

The Elven girl ignored him. 'I can be just as quiet as my father, and I have my bow. And I've lived with Hobbits all my life, so I would share their scent. not sure if I will be as much a help as you want, but I will do whatever I can, and I won't complain.'

When no one spoke, Celandine huffed and went over to the table where the contract rested. She picked up a quill, dipped it in a bit of ink, and-.

"If you sign that, don't expect to be coming back here, whether you live or not!"

She paused at her father's words. No matter how much they hurt, she knew he didn't really mean that. Besides her mind was made up. Celandine found where her name should go and quickly scribbled:

 _Celandine Primrose Baggins_

There. What was done was done. The Elven girl turned to the company of Dwarves and waited. For a sign, a movement, something. What seemed like an eternity later, Kili stepped forward. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Welcome to the Company, Celandine." He suddenly was hugging her and adding a quiet "thank you", the former which she returned. Then Fili stepped forward to welcome her. Then Ori and Nori, Bofur and Bombur and even old Balin and Gandalf. The others seemed weary, but Thorin nodded his approval. Celandine turned to her father… only to find he wasn't there. She couldn't help but feel a little sad at that, but there wasn't time to dwell on it. She had made her choice, and come tomorrow morning, she would follow through.


	6. Chapter 5: On Our Way

Chapter 5: On Our Way

Bilbo awoke the next morning to… well, nothing. The whole of Bag End was quiet, save for the ticking of the grandfather clock in the Hobbit's room. He groggily looked up at the clock face. 10:10. He sat himself up and tried to remember what had happened last night. There was Gandalf, then Thorin and the other Dwarves, and… Celandine.

When he stepped out of his room, Bilbo was shocked to find everything in its proper place. The rugs and carpets were cleaned, the dishes put away, and the plumbing was mostly put back together. And not a single Dwarf or wizard. "Hello?" He called out just to make sure. There was no answer. Had it all been a dream? Had there really been no-?

Those hopes were dashed away when he came across the pantry, which was still very much empty. At first, the Hobbit merely huffed to himself, but then he thought: if it wasn't a dream, then that meant….

"Celandine?" He rushed down the hall to his daughter's room and knocked on the door. "Celandine?!" No answer of any sort. Bilbo began to panic. He opened the door and stepped inside. Just as he feared, Celandine was missing from her bed, and her shawl and bow and a few other belongings were missing. "No, no, no no no," he muttered to himself, running his hands through his hair.

 _If you sign that, don't expect to be coming back here, whether you live or not!_

That was what he'd said, and because of it, Bilbo might never see his little girl again.

Bilbo was almost in tears when he saw something laying on Celandine's pillow. Upon closer inspection, it was the contract and a letter. The Hobbit picked up the letter and immediately recognized his daughter's handwriting.

 _ **Dear Papa, I know we didn't end our argument on the best of terms, but hear me out. Erebor is more than a vault of gold for most of these Dwarves. Imagine what it would be like if Bag End was taken from us by some foul creature. That's what it's like for them. Now they actually have a chance to return home, and I will not abandon my promise to help them. We'll be off at about 10:00 tomorrow morning, just as you said. If I do not see you before I go, I ask you once again to come with us. If you will not do it for the Company, then do it for me and what I've said. Your loving daughter, Celandine**_

Bilbo reread the letter multiple times before finally setting it down. He then turned to pick up the contract and stared at it for just as long, thinking. It would take more time to describe what he was thinking of than he took to actually think it. However, let it be known that roughly ten minutes later, the little Hobbit burst through the door of Bag End, a large, stuffed pack on his back and contract in hand, signed as such:

 _ **Burglar: Celandine Primrose Baggins, Bilbo Baggins**_

"Hey! Mister Bilbo!" Mr. Gamgee greeted as he rushed by. "Where're you off to?"

"Can't stop, I'm already late to meet Celandine!"

"Meet her for what?"

"I'm going on an adventure!"

* * *

It wasn't until he had long passed Hobbiton's borders did Bilbo finally catch up with the company. The Dwarves all had ponies to ride upon while Gandalf and Celandine rode behind them on their own larger steeds. "Wait!" He shouted. Only a few actually heard him and stopped. "WAIT!" This time the whole Company stopped and all eyes were on the Hobbit as he ran the final yards towards them. Bilbo almost cried again when he saw Celandine smiling. However, he fought the urge to go straight to her and instead went to Balin and handed him the contract.

"I signed it," he said, puffing up his chest with pride. When handed the contract, the older Dwarf gave him a knowing smile and took out what appeared to be a pocket glass. While the signature was being inspected, Celandine had hopped off her horse and rushed toward her father to embrace him. This time Bilbo did shed a few tears. It was then that the Hobbit noticed the company's leader, Thorin, looking at him atop his pony with a combination of interest and disinterest. How that was even possible, he couldn't say. What also confused Bilbo was the fact that the Dwarf's staring made his stomach do a flip.

"Well," Balin finally said, "everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Bilbo Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

There were a few cheers, but for the most part, the Dwarves seemed unimpressed. Thorin finally turned away and spurned on his mount. "Give him a pony. Miss Baggins, get back on your horse so we can move on."

Celandine nodded and, after one more happy squeeze, released her father and jogged back to her horse. Bilbo couldn't help but feel slightly proud for how much more grown up his daughter seemed. That moment ended when he was suddenly grabbed under both arms and hoisted up into the air, then onto a fuzzy pony. He eventually found a place between Celandine and Gandalf. However, the Elven girl's attention was stolen by the Dwarf brothers Fili and Kili. What made it worse was that the way he was, he couldn't see any of what his daughter was signing!

"Why the long face, my dear fellow?" Gandalf asked suddenly. "You should be proud of her."

"Forgive me if I don't jump at the idea of a Dwarf for a son in law," Bilbo grumbled without looking at him.

"And what about repairing relations between Elves and Dwarves?"

The Hobbit took a moment to process the statement, then turned to look at the wizard. "You wanted her to come this whole time?!"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Is that why you allowed her to come? As some political tool?!"

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes. That and one other reason."

"Which would be?"

Gandalf only hummed to himself. Before Bilbo could say another word, something brown came flying past his face and into Kili's hand. The Hobbit took a moment to process what had just happened and realized that many of the Dwarves up front were tossing pouches of coins to one another. One flew toward Celandine, who caught it before flashing a smile at her father.

"What's this all about?" Bilbo asked.

Celandine moved closer to him and answered. 'We all took wagers as to whether or not you would come. Fili, Kili, and I believed in you, but most of the others just lost each of their wallets.'

"I see…." He then turned back to Gandalf. "So what did you think?"

The wizard hummed again. A moment later, another purse flew right into his hand. "I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo gave a small smile, but then he remembered what he and Gandalf were discussing. However, before he could bring the topic back up, he was interrupted by his own sneezing.

'Are you alright, Papa?'

"Oh, yes. It's just all this horse hair." Bilbo released the reins of his pony and started patting his jacket pockets in search of his handkerchief. After a few moments of this, he looks up in a dreadful realization. "Stop! STOP! We have to turn around!"

The entire Company halted and some of the Dwarves up front began to protest. Thorin made his way back to where the Hobbit was still patting his pockets. "What seems to be the trouble?"

Bilbo looked up at the voice's owner. Even on a short pony, the Dwarf King seemed to tower over him. Bilbo, strangely, was all of a sudden hit with a bad case of butterflies in the stomach. "I-I forgot my handkerchief."

"Here!" Bofur shouted all of a sudden. He tore off a bit of his sleeve and tossed it to Bilbo. "Use this!" The Hobbit caught the cloth and grimaced. He heard Fili and Kili chuckling and saw Celandine doing a mock giggle out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, if that is all," Thorin began as he directed his pony back toward the head of the company. "Move on!" The group began moving forward again. Bilbo reluctantly blew his sneezing nose with the "handkerchief". Celandine gave him a sympathetic smile before moving forward as Gandalf began to speak.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a great many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. Not that anyone can blame you: you were born and raised in the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you, and the world is ahead."

* * *

It rained later that day, once they had passed the village of Bree. And it poured.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori shouted back to Gandalf as the Company lead there steeds through the mud. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf," the wizard answered. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

This piqued the interests of both Bagginses, though for different reasons. "Are there any?" Bilbo asked before his daughter could start signing.

"Any what?"

"Other wizards."

"There are five of us in our order, the greatest being Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards, Alatar and Pallando… at least, I think those are their names. I haven't seen them in so long and I honestly can't remember."

Celandine clapped for attention and signed. 'Who was the fifth?'

"'Is' would be a better term, dear Celandine, and that would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard?" Bilbo asked. "Or is he more like you."

Ignoring the insult (or possibly not even hearing it), Gandalf continued. "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forests to the East. A good thing too, for Evil will always look to gain a foothold in this world."

Gandalf didn't speak after that. Celandine looked at her father, an excited glint in her amber eyes. 'Do you think we'll ever meet Radagast? Or any other wizards?'

"We're going to slay a dragon. Isn't that exciting enough? Ask for too much adventure too often, and you may end up biting off more than you can chew."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the afore mentioned forests to the East, hundreds of leagues beyond the Company and its knowledge, Radagast the Brown was in a panic. All around him were signs of decay; plants rotting, dead or dying animals, souring tree sap. The very woods around him, which had been his home for countless years, was being corrupted.

"Not good; not good at all."

* * *

I went looking through both J.R.R. Tolkien's "Unfinished Tales" and the official Tolkien website to find the names of the Blue Wizards. I hope you appreciate it. Also, sorry for the long wait. For those who care, I'll also try to have an update for Umbra Corde sometime this week. Thank you for your patience!


	7. Chapter 6: The Tale of Moria

Chapter 6: The Tale of Moria

A week had passed since departing Master Baggin's home. They'd been making good time considering the lack of traveling expedience of some parties within the Company. Strangely enough, the Hobbit had adapted well to the road, especially for someone that was considered the most respectable of his kind. His daughter's adaptability wasn't as surprising considering her blood. No matter their upbringing, Elves were always most at home in the wilderness.

They had made camp on a cliff a few hours before. Most of the Company had already gone to sleep. Fili, Kili, and Miss Baggins were still up, huddled near the rock-face. His nephews seemed to be teaching the Elven girl how to fletch arrows, which, funny enough, she seemed to be struggling with.

"No, on the other end," he heard Kili say patiently. "Now, make sure you tie it on tight."

Once the poorly made arrow was finished, Miss Baggins huffed and seemed to deflate. 'Worst arrow ever,' was all she managed to sign (by now her fingers must have been aching).

"Hey, don't be down. You just need a little more practice. Besides, it's still better than Fili's first arrow."

"Hey!"

"I mean, it was just awful, like a baby ent. It's strange that someone who spends so much time braiding and re-braiding his beard would have so much trouble tying things toge- HEY!"

Fili shoved Kili and moments later they were wrestling with each other.

"Kids, am I right?"

Thorin hadn't noticed Master Baggins approach until he had spoken. "Gandalf wasn't exaggerating when he said Hobbits are light on their feet."

"I never really noticed actually." He took a seat next to Thorin, who was still standing. "It's scary, you know, how fast they grow up. On one hand, you love to see them succeed, but on the other, you hate to let then go. They're your nephews, correct?"

The Dwarf King nodded. "Children of my sister."

"Do you have any children?"

"No."

"Oh." The Hobbit fell silent for a moment. "Might I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"I know that Dwarves and Elves have never been on the best of terms with one another, but you seemed especially angry to see Celandine."

"And you're wondering why?"

"…Yes."

Thorin took a deep breath as he thought about what he would- could say. "To the west of Erebor, Mirkwood lay. The woods and its Elves were, and still are, ruled by King Thranduil of the Sindarin. While our relations were… fragile, there was an agreement made by Thranduil and my Grandfather; if one of us was under hardships, the other would lend aid." He suddenly felt anger swell within him; he clenched his fist and scowled. "However, when Erebor was taken by Smaug, when we were wandering the wilderness in search of home and hearth, his gates remained shut to us. While my people froze and starved, the Elves were feasting and laughing over wine. He broke his promise." He found himself glaring at Miss Baggins, who was unaware of his gaze as she watched his nephews tussle. "I can't explain it… but she looks so much like-."  
There was a shrill noise off in the distance. Fili and Kili immediately shot up and Miss Baggins instinctively shrunk back. Thorin recognized the sound.

"W-what was that?" Master Baggins asked, shaking.

"Orcs," Fili answered before Thorin could get a word out.

"O-orcs?"

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out at this time of night. The lowlands are crawling with them."

Both Bagginses seemed to pale at this, though Kili didn't notice when he added: "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." He looked over and saw that his elven friend was scared. Thorin saw the regret on Kili's face, and heard Fili chuckle at the Hobbit's reaction.

"You think this is funny, Fili?" The Dwarf King questioned sternly. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke, and that it's appropriate to speak such things in front of children?"

"He- we didn't mean anything by it, Uncle," Kili responded.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." With that, he left the Hobbit's side and stalked off toward the cliff. If there were indeed Orcs, then he should at least be able to spot the bastards before they raided his camp. He heard Master Baggins's soft steps make there way to what he assumed to be his daughter. "Are you alright?" Thorin didn't see her response, but moments later: "I'm not sure. Will Thorin be alright?"

"I wouldn't mind him, Laddie." Thorin was shocked to suddenly hear Balin's voice; he'd assumed the old Dwarf had gone to sleep. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. You see, after the dragon took Erebor, his grandfather, King Thror, attempted to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria."

* * *

"But our enemy had gotten there first."

 _Old memories began to resurface. Thorin suddenly found himself back on a battlefield. The Misty Mountains and the Gates of Moria overshadowed the western horizon and the sun was barely touching their peaks. Thousands of Dwarves and Orcs fought mercilessly against one another, filling the air with the smell of blood and the clanging of steel. He remembered; this was the Battle of Azanulbizar._

 _His thoughts were cut short as he saw an orc ready to swing a mace down on his head. Focusing, he quickly blocked the attack with his shield, then pushed against his assailant, off-balancing him. A moment later, the attacking Orc found himself without a head._

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, lead by the most vile of their entire race: Azog the Defiler."

 _He looked up and saw a large pale Orc cutting through large groups of Dwarves like the wind through the trees. He gave a mighty roar and-. Thorin was distracted by another assailant._

"The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin, the first great Dwarf King."

 _After dispatching the attacker, he caught sight of the Pale Orc once again. The creature roared as he held up some object for all to see. After closer examination, his eyes went wide. It was…._

"He began by beheading Thror."

 _He watched in horror as Azog threw down his grandfather's head, and he was suddenly filled with a blind rage. "NOOOOOOOO!"_

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief, and he went missing. If he was taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death upon us."

 _Thorin rushed forward. He pushed through the tide of retreating Dwarves and pursuing Orcs, his only focus being Azog. Brandishing his sword and gaining speed, he leaped into the air and focused all his strength into a downward cut._

"That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf Prince facing down the Pale Orc."

 _Moments later, he found himself tumbling. Once he stopped, he noticed his defenselessness; his shield had splintered beyond repair and his sword lay on the ground yards away. And Azog was approaching._

"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

 _The Pale Orc swung his mace, preparing to smash Thorin's head in. Out of instinct, he grabbed the nearest thing and brought it between his face and the weapon. This happened to be the remains of an old oak branch. The mace struck the wood with a crash before retreating and the Dwarf pushed up onto his feet, readying himself for another attack. Blow after blow came and was blocked by the oaken branch, though the impact of one particular attack was enough to knock him off his feet. When he hit the ground, his fingers found the hilt of a sword. When Azog took the opportunity to deliver a final, devastating blow, Thorin took up the sword and-._

 **SHING**

"Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

Azog was lead away, a good portion of his right arm cleanly cut off. Thorin left him to die of his wounds; for the moment, he had to rally his people. "DU BEKÂR! DU BEKÂR!" the Dwarf shouted at the top of his lungs, and the call was repeated amongst the Dwarfish army as they charged forward.

"Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated."

* * *

Thorin returned to reality to find his cheeks wet with tears. He wiped the liquid away and continued his vigil a few moments longer. Balin was finishing his story.

"But there was no feast or song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. Once the dust had finally settled, I saw Thorin once again, a symbol of strength for we few that had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one that I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Thorin turned his back on the horizon; the whole Company had awoken in time for the story to end and all eyes were upon him. However, all the Dwarf King could see was Master Baggins and the look he was giving him. Those eyes of his seemed to say "I'm sorry", and he didn't take his eyes off of him, even as he spoke to Balin. "But the Pale Orc? What happened to him?"

Thorin snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and made his way toward the fire. "That bastard slunk back into the hellhole from whence he came, and died of his wounds long ago." He didn't notice the look Gandalf made as he sat down upon his sleeping mat. "Come now, everyone. It's late and I do not wish to linger here more than is necessary."

"You heard the man, Celandine," Master Baggins said. "Off to bed with you."

Thorin lay down and for some reason, the Hobbit came to mind. There seemed to be something about him that made the Dwarf uneasy. As he drifted off into slumber, he swore to keep an eye on both their burglars, especially the father.

* * *

Off in the distance, two Orcs astride large Wargs watched as the embers of the Dwarves' fire died. "[Send word to the Master,]" said one to the other. "[We have found the Dwarf scum.]"

* * *

As the sun began to set the next day, the Company found themselves at the ruins of an old farm house. Thorin dropped down from his pony and examined the structure and the surrounding area. The shrubbery around them would provide cover from unfriendly eyes and the well nearby would allow them to refill their water-skins. Nodding to himself, he turned back to the Company. "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies." His nephews nodded. "Miss Baggins, make sure they stay out of trouble." She acknowledged the command with a thumb pointed upward (Fili and Kili grumbled quietly). "Oin, Gloin, you two get a fire going."

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Thorin turned to find Gandalf doing his own investigation of the ruins. "And by the look of things, just recently."

"What of it?"

Gandalf thought for a moment before answering. "I think it would be wiser to move on. If you were willing to stay up a few hours past sundown, we could reach the Hidden Valley."

The Dwarf King froze when the place was mentioned, but immediately regained his composure. "As I have said before, I will not go near that place."

"And why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, shelter, advice-."

"I do not need their advice."

"We also have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help?" Thorin grew angrier. "A dragon attacks Erebor, and what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. And now you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my father and his!"

"And what of Celandine, hmm? You didn't fight it when she willingly joined this Company against the wishes of HER father!" When Thorin did not answer, Gandalf kneeled down so he was at eye level with the Dwarf. "You are neither Thror or Thrain, and I most certainly did not give you that map and key for you to be a bigot that cannot let go of the past."

"I did not realize they were yours to give," the Dwarf growled.

The wizard did not react at first. Then he stood to full height and marched off. Master Baggins was the first of to notice Gandalf's mood. "Are you alright, Gandalf? Where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sort of sense."

"Who?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of Dwarves for one day."

Moments later, he disappeared into the shrubbery. Thorin felt eyes upon him, looking for answers as to what just happened. Thorin had his own question, however; why have he allowed Miss Baggins to join the Company? No matter how she was raised, she was still an Elf; a cunning, backstabbing Elf! And now that he thought on it, why had he allowed her father to come as well?! He quickly found himself with a headache and pushed these questions to the back of his mind. "Bomber, start preparing dinner, we're all hungry."

For the moment, he couldn't question himself; he had to be a King.

* * *

Now seems like a good time to discuss how I'll be handling the different languages of Middle Earth. Well, here's a key:

"…" = common language  
'…' = sign language  
"(…)" = Elven  
"[…]" = Orcish  
 _ **Bolded italics**_ = ?

Single phrases such as commands and battle cries will not be translated in the passages themselves but in the little N/A's at the end of each chapter. Which reminds me…:

Shazara- silence  
Du bekâr- to arms

Anyway, I'll try to be better about uploading things now that summer is officially beginning for me, but no promises.


	8. Chapter 7: Watch Duty

Chapter 7: Watch Duty

Celandine was finally starting to notice the stares. Many of the Dwarves, most of them older, glared at her with either suspicion or contempt whenever her back was turned. It didn't come as a surprise that the Dwarves of the Company would be weary of her, an Elven girl, but she had genuinely hoped that they'd eventually warm up to her as time passed. As that night's supper was being prepared, Celandine sat on an old stump away from the fire and reread "The Nature of Dwarves" for the umpteenth time since the journey began. There had to be an answer for this conundrum in this book that she had brought with her.

 _ **One of the more distinguishable attributes of the Dwarves are their beards. All have them, including the women of their race, and all take great pride in them. Younger Dwarves start with a shortcut beard and slowly grow them out as they gain years and experience. However, if a Dwarf has brought dishonor upon his or herself, their beard may be shaved off completely. Braiding one's beard was once considered a sign of status or rank, but in the last hundred years or so that tradition has begun to die off. Nowadays, a Dwarf may have different braids to represent different relationships. For example-**_

"What are you reading?"

Celandine nearly dropped her book at the sudden voice. She turned her head and found Kili looking at her curiously. The Elven girl flushed before turning fully and showing him the cover of the book.

Kili squinted at the cover before shaking his head. "Sorry, can't read Hobbit script."

Celandine set down the book. 'It's called "The Nature of Dwarves" by Belladonna Took. She was my grandmother.'

"Your grandmother, huh?" Kili took a seat on a fallen tree trunk. "She spend much time around Dwarves?"

'Yes. The Tooks were always known for their adventuring. My extended family used to tell me about Grandma Belladonna's travels. They say that she spent a lot of time with the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains and learned everything there was to know about them.'

"It's hard to believe that she and Bilbo are actually related."

Celandine nodded, then looked down at the ground, suddenly sad. 'Why couldn't I have been born a Hobbit?'

"Cel-."

'Then maybe I wouldn't be so hated by everyone.'

"Hey, we don't all-."

'It's not just the Company.'

"…What do you mean?"

The Elven girl realized her mistake. 'I shouldn't have said that.'

"No, tell me. What do you mean?" When Celandine didn't sign anything back, Kili put a hand on her knee. "Here, why don't I go first. I've never said this to anyone before." He looked about to see if anyone was listening, then cleared his throat. "Since my Uncle has no children of his own, Fili and I are technically his heirs. When the news was first announced, everyone started to treat us and, in some cases, judge us quite differently. Fili, one the one hand, was praised greatly for his accomplishments and berated for his mistakes. Me, I was ignored for the most part. To most, I was just a spare. It really hurt at first, but, oddly enough, it was Fili that got me through it alright."

Celandine looked down at the ground, not knowing how to respond.

"Now it's your turn."

The Elven girl didn't move at first. After a minute, she moved her hands. 'Adults gave me odd looks, whispered behind my back. Children my age were crueler.' She began to remember all the times they told her she was too tall to play, too stupid to learn how to speak. A couple tears streamed down her cheeks before she could wipe them away. 'Sorry.'

A hand grabbed her own. She looked at Kili, face flushed. "Look, are you really going to let what a bunch of kid said when you were little affect you now? You learned how to use a bow all by yourself, in a week no less! You agreed to a dangerous mission that did not concern you at all! You forgave my Uncle, the King, for harassing you! If that doesn't say anything about how wonderful you really are, then I don't know what does!"

Celandine didn't know what to 'say'. Instead, she continued to hold his hand, still crying.

"Don't worry, Celandine. They'll warm up to you."

"Aww, isn't that adorable?"

Kili's hand slipped from hers. "Go to hell, Fili!"

The older brother just smirked. "You know, we're supposed to be keeping an eye on the ponies, not discussing courtship plans."

Celandine stood, blushing profusely, and went to count their mounts, who were grazing in the field just beyond the firelight. As she began a mental list of their names, she could hear Fili and Kili arguing still.

"You know Uncle Thorin won't like this."

Gandalf took his own horse, Stormwind, but Celandine's horse, Malon, was still here.

"After the way he acted back at Bag End, he can mind his own damn business."

As for the ponies, they had Myrtle, Minty, Snow, Socks-.

"What about Mr. Baggins, eh?"

-Nugget, Lucky, Cheese, Honey, Fox-.

"I mean, do you honestly believe someone like him will let you anywhere near his daughter without a fight?"

-Rocky, Ranger, Dusty, Twilight, Apple-.

"I-…well…."

-wait, Daisy and Bungle. Where were they?

Celandine clapped for attention. 'Have either of you seen Daisy or Bungle?'

Fili stood at attention. "You mean they aren't here?"

Celandine pocketed her book, grabbed her bow and quiver, and set off into the field, followed closely by the Dwarfish Brothers. They all searched frantically, but could find no trace of the missing ponies. When they went as far back as the tree line, what they did find was a very large, uprooted tree.

"What could've done this?" Kili questioned.

"Something pretty big," Fili answered.

Celandine approached the fallen tree with caution. The tree itself was covered in moss and most of it was pressed flat by this large something. The ground a little ways past the tree had a similarly large imprint. Both imprints gave off an odor so horrid that the Elven girl felt sick to her stomach. She looked up… and that's when she noticed it. A flicker of firelight in the distance, gruff voices following it. She crept closer.

A rustle from behind. Celandine turned sharply, drawing an arrow and struggling to set it in the bow. These actions were in vain as the source of the rustling was only her father, balancing three wooden bowls of steaming broth on a piece of bark. "Here you all are," he muttered. Then he noticed how tense everyone was. "What's the matter?"

"Well," Fili sputtered out as Celandine returned the arrow to her quiver. "We've encountered a slight problem concerning the ponies."

The Hobbit connected the dots rather quickly. He set down the bowls and tuned to Celandine. "Who's missing?"

'Daisy and Bungle.'

"Well, that's not good. Not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Best not to worry him," Kili answered immediately. "As one of our official burglars, perhaps you could look into this." Celandine turned to the Dwarf, who offered a wink. She didn't quite know what that meant, but it made her blush again all the same.

"Me?" Bilbo said, flustered. "Um, well, something big, and possibly dangerous, uprooted these trees."

"That's what we were thinking."

Celandine suddenly remembered what she saw. She clapped for attention and pointed toward the distant light. The others squinted into the thicket, wondering. Then, the far off voices burst into rambunctious laughter. The Dwarves' eyes widened. 'What is it?'

"Trolls," they answered together. They rushed off beyond the tree line. Celandine immediately vaulted over the fallen tree after them, her father trailing close behind half whispering half shouting her name. All stopped and hid at the sound of a loud thud. Celandine quickly found the source. It was, indeed, a Troll. The behemoth stomped through the thicket toward the fire, two more of their ponies struggling under his arms. Myrtle and Minty. How had she not noticed the beast take them?

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo whispered behind her. "I think they're going to be eaten. We have to do something!"

Kili immediately turned to the Bagginses. "Yes, you should."

"…No."

Fili pipped in. "Yeah, think about it. Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small. You'll be in and out before you know it!"

"No, no, absolutely not-."

"And if anything goes wrong," Kili added, "Celandine can bide some time until we come back with the others!"

Celandine was having second thoughts about this plan as well. 'But Kili-.'

The Dwarf grabbed her hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Hey. It'll be alright. If something goes wrong, we'll be right here to help." Her silver eyes met his dark brown. "C'mon, Celandine. Both of you. Show the Company what you can do." That's when she realized what he was doing: he was trying to include them, to find a way to prove themselves in the eyes of the others. The Elven girl nodded, then turned to her father. 'Let's do it.'

The Hobbit wanted to protest, but the Dwarf Brothers were already on their way back and Celandine was creeping forward, successfully knocking an arrow. "Wait!" He whispered at first. But soon he found himself following her. "Okay, fine, but don't do anything unless it's absolutely necessary." She barely acknowledged him. They were now so close to the camp that she could hear what the Trolls were saying.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow," complained a gruff voice.

"Quit your gripping, Bert," a second voice, deeper than the first. "These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!"

"But I don't like horse, William," a higher pitched third voice commented. "I never have. Not enough fat on them."

"Well, it's better than that leathery old farmer," the first spoke again. "All skin and bones, he was. Still picking bits of him out of me teeth!"

The camp finally came fully into Celandine's sight. There were three Trolls in total, all sitting around the fire. One of them, Bert, was holding a large soup ladle, stirring something in a larger pot hung over the flame. The Troll on the opposite side of the flame from Bert, most likely William, had taken up a knife and was carving or peeling an object in his other hand. The middle Troll, one still unnamed, just sat there fidgeting. None seemed to be aware of their surroundings. Past the Trolls and the fire, Celandine saw a makeshift corral that held the ponies. She nudged her father and pointed to the corral. Once he understood, he nodded and crept off into the thicket towards the ponies, still nervous. Celandine found a hiding place behind one of the trees and held her bow at the ready.

She jumped and nearly sent the arrow flying when the middle Troll sneezed.

"Oh, that's lovely, Tom; a floater," Bert commented.

"Might improve the flavor," added William.

"Well there's more where that came from!"

The middle Troll, now named Tom, stood and began snorting. Bert then grabbed him hard by the nose and shoved him back onto his makeshift seat. "Oh, no you don't! Sit down!"

Celandine's hands and arms began to shake. The voices of the Trolls faded away as the Elven girl retreated into her own mind. It was one thing to shoot at a parchment target or a knot of the old oak tree. It was an entirely other to hit a living, moving thing, no matter how large or monstrous. Doubt upon doubt invaded her thoughts. What if she missed when it mattered most? Would she lose her father? Disappoint Mr. Thorin? What if her aim was true and she took the life of another living creature? Could she really live with that? Oh, why had she-.

Tom screamed. "Blimey! Look what's come out if me hooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!"

Celandine returned to reality and was horrified to see her father in the hand of one of the Trolls, covered in bogies.

"What is it?" William asked.

"I don't know," Tom answered. "But I don't the way it wriggles around!" She saw the Hobbit thrown to the ground, then chased around the campfire. Seeing her father in danger, Celandine drew her first arrow and fired. It bounced harmlessly off Bert's back. She fired again. And again, and again. All either fell to the ground or were imbedded in something else. When William grabbed and held the Hobbit up by his leg, Celandine had one arrow left.

"Are there any more of you little fellows hiding where you shouldn't?" William questioned.

"No!" was Bilbo's quick response.  
Celandine aimed to hit William's eye.  
"He's lying," Tom said, ignoring Bilbo's protests. "Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!"

She let loose the arrow.

She missed.

A squeal of pain came from Tom as Kili came out of the brush and slashed at the back of his leg.

Chaos ensued.

* * *

Done! All stories have been updated and/or posted!

Oh, and while i'm at it, let me update that language key from last chapter while I'm at it:

"..." = Common Language

'...' = Sign Language

"(...)" = Elvish

"[...]" = Orcish

 _ **Bold Italics**_ = Written Script

 _Italics =_ Memories

 **Bold Script** = ?

As stated before, single phrases will be translated at the end of each chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: (Chapter Title Too Long)

Chapter 8: Cooking With Trolls, Bickering with Dwarves

Well, the good news was he got the ponies out. The bad news, he had gotten the entire Company captured.

Bilbo lay helplessly stuffed in a sack as he watched his own daughter, as well as half the Dwarves, were turned rotisserie style over the fire. The rest of the Company lay all around him in sacks of their own. Meanwhile, the Trolls were debating exactly how to cook them. One suggested simply sitting on them, squashing them into jelly. Another stated that they needed to sautéed, grilled, and sprinkled with sage.

Oh, how had it come to this? The skirmish itself was a large blur in his mind. Then he had found himself hoisted into the air, gripped by his arms and legs. He remembered the frustrated glare on Thorin's face as he threw his weapon to the ground, all the protests of the Dwarves as they were put in their current positions. The situation itself was hopeless. Not unless Gandalf-.

"Never mind the seasoning!" one troll barked. "We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on! I don't fancy being turned to stone."

Two things made the Hobbit stop and think. The first was the afore mentioned comment of sunlight and turning into stone. The second was the quick flash of grey in the thicket. Bilbo suddenly had an idea. "Wait!" he shouted, struggling to get to his feet. "You are making a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori exclaimed from the rotisserie.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?!" Bofur answered.

Bilbo now stood before the Trolls. "I mean with the, uh, seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" one Troll asked, suspicion heavy in his voice.

"Well, have you smelled them?" His heart was racing. "You're going to need something a lot stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." He spotted Celandine's confused look, offering her a brief yet reassuring smile.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?!"

"Shut up, Bert!" One Troll leaned down to eye the Hobbit. "Let the, uh, Flurgaburburrahobbit talk."

"W-well, the secret to cooking Dwarf, you see, is… um…."

"Yes? Come on!"

"It's, well-."

"Tell us the secret!"

"Yes, yes, I'm telling you! The secret is…." He briefly caught sight of Thorin, who looked just as confused as Celandine had. "…to skin them first!"

The Dwarves immediately started protesting. Also as expected, one arose from the Troll turning the rotisserie. "What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all!"

"He's right." That was not the response he expected or wanted. The Troll with a higher pitched voice stomped over to the pile of bagged Dwarves and picked up Bombur. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf! Nice and crunchy!" He prepared to take a bite.

Bilbo did the only thing could think of. "No no no, not that one! He's infected!"

The Troll looked at him. "You what?"

"Oh, yes, he's got worms in his… tubes." In disgust, the Troll tossed Bombur back into the pile. Bilbo went further on this idea of his. "In fact, they all have, they're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really truly wouldn't."

When the Dwarves protests started up again, Bilbo truly began questioning who the real half-wits were and came to a conclusion that it wasn't entirely his fault they were all captured. It was also humiliating that the Dwarf that his own daughter developed a crush on was the one giving the loudest protests. He rolled his eyes, but then caught sight of Thorin again. He seemed to finally understand what Bilbo was doing. With a grunt and a single kick to the nearest Dwarf, all went silent. Then, one by one:

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!"

"We're riddled!"

"Shaddup!" One Troll silenced all the Dwarves, then went straight for Bilbo. "What would you have us do, then? Let 'em all go?"

"Well…."

"You think I don't know what you're doing?! This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?!"

"Fools?"

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!" The final shout came from on top of the boulder on the other side of the fire. All turned to see Gandalf, staff in hand. The Trolls weren't impressed.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im too?"

Gandalf tapped his staff on the boulder, cracking the large stone in two and revealing the morning sun. The Hobbit blinked at the sudden exposure to sunlight, only registering the agonizing screams of the Trolls. Once his eyes adjusted, all three Trolls had reverted to solid stone. The Dwarves erupted into cheers, all except for Dwalin, who complained about a foot in his back.

* * *

The first thing Gandalf did was douse the fire. Then he began helping the bagged Dwarves out of their imprisonment. Once Bilbo was freed, he immediately rushed to the rotisserie. "Where's Celandine?!"

"Over here!" Ori called from the other side. Sure enough, the Hobbit found his daughter tied next to the young Dwarf.

"Oh, thank goodness. Are you alright?"

His only response was her teary face. It broke his heart to see her so frightened.

After all the bagged Dwarves were freed, the Company set their sights on helping those on the rotisserie. Celandine was one of the first ones down. The moment her feet touched the ground, she raced over to Bilbo and hugged him tight. "It's alright, I'm here."

She pulled away and began signing. 'I'm sorry Papa I shot and I shot but I kept missing I couldn't do anything-.'

"Hey." He held her hands. "What have I said about run-ons?" A sniff from his daughter. "Look at me. It's all over. You're safe, I'm safe, the whole Company is safe." He pulled her into another embrace. "I'm proud of you, sweetie."

"Where did you go, if I may ask?"

Bilbo looked up to see Thorin speaking with Gandalf. "To look ahead," was the Wizard's only response.

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind." Gandalf tapped one of the stone Trolls with his staff, a pleased smile on his face. "Nasty business. Still, the Company is all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglars."

Bilbo stepped away from his daughter. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you kidding me?" All eyes turned to the Hobbit as he marched toward the Dwarf King. "Is this some attempt at a joke?! If so, then it is in very poor taste!"

"Now listen-."

"No, you listen! We discovered this camp which you glossed over! We got your precious ponies out of danger! And unlike you and your quarter-wit companions, I at least had the sense about me to play for time! I didn't see you about to do anything, oh Great King Under the Mountain!"

He felt Celandine's hand on his shoulder. "Celandine, please, this needs to be said!" He shrugged her off and thrusted a finger right in Thorin's face. "Now see here," he dropped to a whisper. "You need a burglar. You need us. The thing is, we don't need you. I certainly won't feel guilty marching right on back to the Shire if this is how you thank us for saving your sorry asses!" With that, he turned away and marched off, away from the camp and Company alike.

"Bebother and confusticate these Dwarves!" He screamed at the top of his lungs once he was far enough away. He really hated cursing, especially in front of Celandine. However, Bilbo was at his wits end! Not for the first time since this journey began, he questioned why he signed that contract, why he ran out his front door. When he shoved his hands in his pockets, he felt something in the right one. Pulling the thing out, he saw it was Celandine's note. Carefully unfolding it, he found himself reading the last sentence over and over again in his mind.

 _ **If you will not do it for the Company, then do it for me and what I've said.**_

* * *

Once Bilbo had sufficiently cooled off, he found that the Company had moved. However, he was able to follow their voices to a nearby cave. The minute he got close, everyone went silent. All eyes were upon him once again, but he ignored them, wishing only to find his daughter.

She was sitting under an outcropping of stone, her blue shawl obscuring most of her curled up form. Fili and Kili sat on either side of her when they spotted the Hobbit.

"Mr. Baggins," Kili said as both brothers quickly stood. "Perhaps you can cheer her up."

"What's wrong?" Bilbo began to panic.

"She keeps signing 'shoot' and 'miss'. I think she's still a little mixed up after what happened."

"Look, I'll talk to her. Why don't you two tend to the others?" Fili and Kili took this as their cue to leave, the latter daring one last look at the Elven girl before following his brother. A moment later, the Hobbit took a seat. No response; she kept herself curled up. The Hobbit was suddenly reminded of when she was much younger. Whenever she felt in trouble, she'd curl up, rap herself in her shawl, and refuse to speak with anyone. Bilbo had made this sort of tantrum into a game. "Excuse me, Mr. Boulder, have you seen my little Celandine? I seem to have misplaced her and I can't find her any where."

Celandine picked head up slightly. "Now that I think about it," Bilbo continued, "you seem to look very much like her. The same blond hair, the same silver eyes in that little crack, and the same little pointed ears." The girl began to shake in a silent giggle fit before suddenly uncurling and tackling her father. "Oh my, you are Celandine! Terribly sorry for that Mr. Boulder business."

Celandine silently giggled for a few more seconds before her face turned sad. 'I'm sorry.'

"Why are you sorry?"

'I tried to stop the Trolls. I kept firing, but I missed each time, and when I didn't miss, it didn't make a difference.' New tears formed in her eyes.

"It's perfectly alright, Celandine. You did what you could. No one expects you to master this adventuring thing overnight." He held her hands. "Remember what I said before this all started? No matter what, you are a Baggins, my little girl. No matter what you put your mind to, you will succeed." Another hug followed. Something in Bilbo wished this moment could last forever.

Said moment was ruined when he saw Thorin emerge from the cave, followed by Gandalf, Bofur, Nori, and Gloin. The Dwarf King looked around for a moment before spotting the Bagginses. Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder, whispered something to him, then went off to speak with Balin. Thorin begrudgingly approached, a bundle in his arms and a new blade strapped to his back.

"Come to berate us again, Thorin Oakenshield?" Bilbo spat, pulling away from Celandine. The Elven girl meekly bowed her head. Thorin said nothing, only crouched down, placing the bundle on the ground. "What's this supposed to be?"

"Call it a peace offering." The bundle was unfurled; inside was a sheathed short sword, a pair of daggers similarly sheathed, and a quiver stuffed with arrows, all of Elven make. Celandine immediately toon the arrows out of the old quiver and placed them in her own. Next, she picked up the daggers. Their sheaths were easily hooked onto her belt. Unsheathing one, Bilbo's daughter examined the blade of the dagger with an unnatural care, as if some strange instinct was driving her forward. She then reached for the short sword.

"That one is for your father," Thorin spoke.

Celandine froze, then proceeded to pick up the sheathed blade and hand it to her father. Bilbo didn't know how to react. At first he sat frozen with the weapon in his hand. He then shifted to a crouched position, took hold of the hilt, and slowly drew the sword out. The blade itself was a smooth, shining silver, something only a master Elf smith could accomplish. Probably only a short sword to most, but just the right size for him. "I can't take this," Bilbo said quietly. He looked to Thorin. "I've never used a sword in my life-."

"And with any luck, you won't have to." The Dwarf King turned to Celandine. "Could you give your father and I a little privacy?"

Celandine looked at her father, asking the same question. "Go on now," was his reply. "I'm sure Kili and Fili will be missing you." She nodded, stood, and left the two to their devices. "What's the catch?" Bilbo asked once she was out of earshot.

"I've taken into account what you said at the Troll camp," Thorin said, moving into a seated position. "And you are right. Despite certain thoughts amongst us, you and your daughter are members of the Company, and deserve some level of respect. However, I am also a part of this Company, leader of it, in fact, and I must also receive respect from its members."

The Hobbit huffed. He supposed that's as good of an apology as he was to get from someone like Thorin. However…. "I suppose that's the thing about respect; it has to be earned on both sides." Thorin nodded. There was an awkward silence between the two. Suddenly, Bilbo had a thought. "Look, despite anything said, you and I are able to coexist without going straight for each other's throats, so how about this? Actions speak louder than words, so before this journey of ours comes to a close, let's each give reasons to respect the other."

Thorin thought for a moment. "Why suggest this?"

"We're going to be seeing and acknowledging each other for a while. I, for one, think that anything would be better than bickering all the way to the Lonely Mountain."

The Hobbit stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

Another long silence. Then Thorin took his hand and shook.

There. That was the end of the matter.

A distant rustling.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

* * *

What does one call someone out witted by a half-wit? A quarter-wit!


	10. Chapter 9: The Chase

Chapter 9: The Chase

The moment Radagast the Brown arrived at the Company's location, Gandalf had pulled him aside, away from the others. Thorin watched from a distance as the two conversed. On one hand, it may not have concerned their journey as if it had, he would have been included. On the other hand, he despised not knowing things; secrets in the dark, those kept by his own grandfather, had in part brought ruin to Erebor. Secrets amongst the Company will lead it to the same fate.

Thorin saw the Wizards exchanging an object concealed in linen, some sort of blade judging from the general shape. He leaned in closer, hoping for a better view.

A howl sounded from above.

"Was that a wolf?" Master Baggins's voice asked from behind. "Are there wolves around here?"

"Wolves?" came an answer from Bofur. "No, that is not a wolf."

A growl from above. Thorin turned in time to see a large canine charge down the hill. In the blink of an eye, he drew his new Elven blade and sliced the neck of the pouncing beast. One of Kili's arrows flew past his head and embedded itself in another beast, stunning it long enough for Dwalin to finish it off. With a hard tug, Thorin freed his blade from the corpse. "Warg Scouts! Which means an Orc Pack is not far behind."

"Orc Pack?!" the Hobbit squeaked.

The Wizards returned to the group; the moment he saw the dead Wargs, Gandalf turned to Thorin. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted!"

Thorin froze for a moment, then immediately became frustrated. They already had enough on their plate as it was, now this happens?!

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin shouted.

"We can't!" Ori's voice answered. "We have no ponies! They bolted!"

Thorin cursed, echoing the sentiments of most of the Company.

"I'll draw them off." This came surprisingly from Radagast. All turned to him, even the concerned Gandalf.

"These are Gundabad Wargs," the Wizard told his companion. "They will outrun you!"

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits! I'd like to see them try."

* * *

The next hour saw Thorin and his Company running around in circles on the plateau. While the plan that was made was the best they had, there were many drawbacks. For example, Radagast's movements were at random and sporadic. He'd often times lead the Orc Pack straight by the Company without ever realizing it. The Dwarf King couldn't count how many times they had to switch direction to avoid being spotted by the Pack. At one point he had to stop Celandine from running out into the open as they passed once again.

Another thing Thorin realized too late was that Gandalf seemed to know perfectly well where he was going. When asked where he was leading the Company, he flat out ignored the question.

Now the worst had happened. An Orc scout had split off from the pack and had found itself right above there current hiding spot, its monstrous steed growling. The Company held its breath. Thorin caught sight of Kili, who had drawn an arrow, ready to fire. He nodded to him, gave his nephew permission. Another breath and Kili lunged away from the stone, turned, and shot the beast right in the eye. The Warg tumbled down and soon had Dwalin's axe imbedded in its skull. The Orc scout scrambled out of the saddle and lunged for the Dwarf King. He was quickly dispatched as well. Unfortunately, the skirmish itself had made enough noise to alert the rest of the Pack. Even as Thorin dealt the final blow, he could hear the howls and barks of the Wargs approaching. No more hiding. It was time to run.

The Company managed to reach the tall grass south of the plateau before the Orcs began to flank them from all sides. There would be no choice but to make their stand. "Hold your ground!" Thorin drew his blade, now glowing a bright blue at the presence of Orcs, and took in the sight of their opponents; they weren't necessarily outnumbered, but the fact that the enemy had their own mounts put the Company at a disadvantage. "Kili! Shoot them!"

"Where's Gandalf?!"

A quick glance around told the Dwarf King that the Wizard was not there. The Orcs began to close in, forcing them closer to a large rock in the tall grass.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf's voice cut through the air. Thorin immediately turned, just in time to see the Wizard in question duck down into the rock itself. He sprinted over to find the steep entrance to a tunnel.

"Come on, move!" Thorin called to the rest of the Company, gesturing to the cave. "Quickly, all of you!" One by one all the Dwarves sprinted over to the boulder and slid down into the cave mouth. Soon only himself and the Bagginses were the only ones remaining on the surface.

"Where's Ori?!" Someone shouted from the tunnel.

A lone Warg lunged at Master Baggins. Thorin was quick to stop it. Not a moment later, he spotted the missing Dwarf, injured in some unknown way and attempting to crawl from an approaching Orc rider. "Bagginses!" he shouted. "Get into the-!" Thorin felt some force push him over the entrance's edge. On the tumble downwards, he must have hit his head on something, because when he hit the ground, his vision was warped. Even after he stopped falling, he was tipped over onto his back by something under him. The entire time his head swam.

"Celandine!"

"What in Durin's does that girl think she's doing?!"

"I think she's going to find Ori!"

"Celandine, come back!"

"Thorin, are you alright?" He suddenly recognized Balin's voice. His thoughts straightened out and he accepted the Elder Dwarf's hand that helped him back to his feet. He became aware of Master Baggins trying to climb the steep slope out of the tunnel, calling for his daughter the whole time.

"What happened?"

"We saw Celandine push you and Bilbo in, then she ran off. She may have gone back for Ori!"

A horn sounded in the air outside the tunnel. Master Baggins paused in his struggles. Outside, they all heard screaming, hoof beats, the clang of steel, the thunk of a loosed arrow, the pain howls of the Wargs. Then it was silent again. "Celandine? Ori?" Gandalf called, breaking the silence. Moments later, the persons in question slid down the cave's entrance. The Dwarf seethed in pain the moment he reached the bottom, grasping at his ankle.

"Ori!" Dori and Nori rushed forward to help their younger brother up. "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"I tripped over something," Ori stated, out off breath. "Tweaked my ankle real good." He looked over to Celandine. "Thank you. If not for you, I'd probably be Warg food."

Celandine nodded, her way of saying you're welcome, but then was immediately pulled away by her father.

"Young lady, don't you EVER pull a stunt like that again! Do you know-?!"

The Elven girl interrupted him with a long stream of hand signs going too fast to interpret. She was suddenly excited about something. "You know I can't understand you when you go to fast!" Celandine ignored the comment and began pointing and tugging at her own ear. Thorin immediately knew what she meant.

"Elves."

The Dwarf King cast a glare at Gandalf. He knew something that the rest of the Company didn't before anything else could be said, Dwalin shouted from further inside the tunnel. "I can't see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?"

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur answered for the rest if the Dwarves.

"Yes," said Gandalf calmly. "I believe that would be wise."

The Company filed onward. Thorin dared one last look at Gandalf before following.

* * *

"You should've seen it!" Ori, as any good scribe would do, recounted his experience as the Company made their way through the narrow path. "We both fell over just before we got to the entrance. The pack was closing in. Suddenly, we hear the horns. At least a dozen Elves on horses come charging in from out of nowhere and obliterated the Pack. One of their bodies literally flew off its Warg and next to us! Within moments, ACTUAL MOMENTS, all the Orcs that weren't dead just bolted!"

Thorin listened to the story with a mild degree of interest. From his experience, this was very peculiar behavior for Elves, swooping in at random to save a couple of strangers out in the middle of nowhere. Then again, he was starting to question if this really was the middle of nowhere. "Then what happened?"

"Well, there was this particular Elf; I think he was their leader. After the dust had settled, he just sort of stared at us. Well, maybe it was more at Celandine than me. Anyway, that's when we came down."

"And this leader, what did he look like?"

"I-I couldn't really tell you, Thorin, he was too far away. I suppose he had dark hair, and he wasn't holding a banner like the rest of-."

"The path's starting to open up!" Dwalin called from up ahead. And he was correct; the trail began to widen and eventually give way to a small ledge. When Thorin turned the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. Directly ahead was a beautiful structure at the base of the valley. The running waters and setting sun made this an even lovelier sight to behold. All Thorin felt from such a sight was contempt.

"Here lies the last Homely House East of the sea; The Valley of Imraldis," Gandalf spoke from behind the Dwarf King. "In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell," Master Baggins could be heard whispering. Of course he and his daughter would be thrilled by the prospect of visiting the Elves. If only they knew the risks of such a visit, especially with their ultimate purpose.

Thorin turned sharply to the Wizard, a growl rising in his throat. "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this Valley is that which you bring yourself."

"Do you honestly think the Elves will give out quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will, but the truth of the matter is we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf straightened. "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact… and respect… and no small degree of charm. Which is why you and your companions will leave the talking to me."

All Thorin could do was huff. Of course Gandalf would seek the guidance of Elves, with or without his consent.

"C-Celandine, wait!" Master Baggins called out. The Dwarf King's frustration only grew. Of course the Elven girl would run off.

* * *

Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter, I couldn't make Thorin go any angstier at this point in the story

(Thorin Oakenshield can be heard growling in the break room next door)

Anyway, tiny announcement:

My persona schedule will become a bit tighter as time progresses, so as of today, once I post both this chapter and one for Umbra Corde, I will start to impose an update schedule (mostly for myself). Every week on Friday, I will post a maximum of two chapters, said chapters varying on what I have completed at the time. The schedule itself will come into complete effect as of next Sunday.

Now that that's out of the way, back to my crazy life! CT


	11. Chapter 10: Rivendell Part 1

Chapter 10: Rivendell Part 1

She raced down the pathway, slow enough as to not slip and fall, but fast enough to get to the gates of Rivendell. This was it. The moment she'd been hoping for since their quest began. The moment she dreamed about since… well, ever! Celandine was finally going to meet the Elves. Too many thoughts flew through her head. What would they say? Would they know her? Welcome her? Shun her for her upbringing or traveling companions? The Elven girl was suddenly nervous. She shook her head; it was too late to second guess now, she was already here. Rivendell was just as beautiful as it had been from a distance. Everything seemed to be carved from a single stone into intricate designs, each statue and etching more grand than the last. Each telling its own story. And she was only seeing a fraction of the Homely House from a single circular platform.

"(Who might you be?)"

Celandine turned. A dark haired Elf went gracefully down the steps towards her. He stood almost as tall as Gandalf and wore elegant green robes. He was accompanied by two armored guards that were even taller. All three seemed more elegant and beautiful than she would ever hope to be. It felt like a dream. All the Elven girl could do was stand there, half gawking, half smiling like an idiot.

The Elf before her wasn't as impressed. "(I asked you a question. Who are you?)" Celandine was released from her stupor when she realized he was addressing her. While the Elven language was just as elegant as the Elves themselves, she couldn't understand a word of it. And it was highly unlikely that he would understand Dwarfish sign language and she had no other way to convey that she couldn't understand him. Panic began to set in.

"Celandine!" She was relieved to hear her name and see her father appear at her side, completely out of breath. "Stop… running… off!"

"And who are you?" The Elf was getting impatient, barely hiding his agitation.

"Oh, pardon us. I-I'm Bilbo Baggins, and this is Cel-."

"Cam she not speak for herself?"

"Excuse our commotion, dear Linder." Gandalf had finally reached the platform, the rest of the Company following closely behind. The Dwarves carefully examined their surroundings with varying degrees of distrust or anxiousness. Mr. Thorin, now in the center of the platform, gestured for the two burglars, who quickly obeyed whilst Gandalf went to speak with the Elf, Linder.

"You shouldn't run off from the Company," the Dwarf addressed her.

"That's what I just told her."

"Then I will say it again. We are in hostile territory and-."

A clap. 'I thought Gandalf said they'd help us.'

"They may have the information we need, but they would never give us leave to journey back to the Mountain. We all must remain on guard, especially you, Miss Baggins."

A horn was blown. The same horn that sounded in the field not too long ago. The thundering sound of a dozen hooves followed and grew louder. Everyone turned to see a group of mounted, armored Elves racing toward the platform. Celandine wasn't sure how to act, but Mr. Thorin was quick to act. "Ifridî bekâr! Hold ranks!" She quickly found herself shoved into the center of the battle ready Dwarves along with her father. The Elves' horses arrived on the platform one by one and began to circle the Company. Celandine knew she should be on guard, but the longer she saw these riders, the more sure she was that they meant them no harm. In fact, one in particular seemed to stand out. Once the Elves had come to a complete stop, she recognized the dark haired Elf that had held her gaze back in the fields.

"Mithrandir," he said to Gandalf.

"Lord Elrond," the Wizard responded with a bow. "(My friend, where have you been?)"

"(We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south.)" The Elf, Elrond, dismounted. "(We slew a number of them near the Hidden Pass.)" Then, shockingly enough, Gandalf received a hug from the Lord. The Elven girl found this to be a bit confusing; it was as if they were old friends, yet the Wizard never mentioned him. Once they parted, Lord Elrond spoke in the Common Tongue. "Strange for Orcs to come so near our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us."

Gandalf gestured to the rest of the Company. The Elf Lord first noticed Mr. Thorin. "Welcome, Thorin, Son of Thrain."

The Dwarf King scowled his usual scowl. "…I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you."

There was a tense silence. Elrond looked up and passed Mr. Thorin…. Right at Celandine. He made his was to the center of the gathered Company. "(Little One, why did you run from us before? Are we not your kin?)" Oh great. More Elvish. The Elven girl was unsure again.

"You'll have to speak the Common Tongue to her," her father suddenly stepped in, speaking sternly. A moment later, he seemed to remember who he was talking to. "W-with all do respect, Y-your Lordship."

"And who would you be?"

The Hobbit stood as tall as he could, nervous but trying to hide it (which made Celandine very proud). "Bilbo Baggins, at your service. And this is my daughter, Celandine Baggins." The Elven girl curtsied, the panic dispelled from her heart.

Lord Elrond didn't respond at first. He merely held Celandine's gaze, curiosity hidden in his own eyes. Then, without breaking eye contact: "(Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.)"

"What's he saying?" Gloin protested immediately. "Does he offer us insult?!" The rest of the Dwarves raised their voices afterward.

Gandalf gave an exasperated answer. "No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food."

The Dwarves were immediately hushed. "Oh," Gloin responded awkwardly. "Well, in that case, lead on."

Lord Elrond stared at the Elven girl for a few moments longer. Then he turned to lead the group into the Homely House, saying a few words to Linder in Elvish. Celandine felt a twinge of concern. 'Did I do something wrong?'

"No, no, of course not," her father answered immediately. "It's just your, uh… unusual circumstance."

Not again, she thought to herself. Just when she'd gotten away from the gossip and stares in Hobbiton, she found her own people staring the same way.

The Company was suddenly stopped. Celandine saw their host speaking with another Elf, a woman that held many if the same features as the former. Once she was done speaking, she approached Celandine. "Greetings, Young One. I am Arwen, Daughter of Elrond. My Lord Father has instructed me to tend to your needs. If you would please accompany me-."

"To where, exactly?" Mr. Thorin was suddenly between her and the Elven woman.

"We don't mean to be rude," her father stepped in. "But we just don't feel comfortable with her separated from us considering her… disability."

Arwen smiled. "I promise she'll be well cared for. I doubt you would want her to bathe and change with the rest of the men in your Company."

Celandine found herself blushing profusely. Bathing? Changing? Mr. Thorin didn't say or do anything, but Papa went completely pale. "W-well," he stammered. "I-I suppose that would, um, be fine."

Clap. 'I'll be alright, Papa, Mr. Thorin.'

"Y-yes, I know, but still-."

"I don't believe we have much choice in the matter, Master Baggins," Mr. Thorin stated, then turned to the girl. "Stay on guard."

She nodded, then looked straight at the Elven woman, a signal for her to lead on. She smiled, took her arm, and lead Celandine away from the Company, deeper into Rivendell.

* * *

Celandine couldn't remember the last time she had someone wash her, but the feeling, while nice, seemed demeaning. Arwen was in the bath as well, scrubbing all the knots and dirt out of her hair. Once that was done, the Elven girl was given one of the woman's old dresses, a white, flowing gown with gold trim on the hem of the billowing skirt and sleeves; more simple than what the other Elves were wearing, yet elegant none the less. However, the ensemble felt incomplete without her shawl, but she didn't let it bother her too much. In fact, once she had the dress on, she couldn't help a few quick twirls, causing the skirt to puff up and the sleeves to wrap around her. Arwen laughed. "You truly are a child at heart."

'Well, I am only fifteen and one half years. I'm probably still a wee baby compared to you.' When she remembered that the Elf couldn't understand her, she looked quickly around the room for something to write on. Finding a quill and parchment, scribbled down her statement, and handed the paper to Arwen.

"Really? You are that young?"

A nod, then more writing.

 _ **My Papa found me when I was a baby. He's taken care of me ever since**_

"…I'm sorry, but that's hard to believe. My Father said that there were no Elves born into the world for at least 2,000 years."

 _ **Really?**_

"No. At least, not any High Elves. Perhaps…? No, that can't be."

 _ **Can't be what?**_

"Judging from your features… perhaps you're one of the Sindar."

 _ **What's a Sindar?**_

"One of the Dark Elves of the East. They dwell in what was once called the Greenwood."

Celandine didn't know what to say or write after that. Dark Elf? Was she… was she…?

Arwen must have sensed her distress, because she now felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to alarm you. Being a Dark Elf is not necessarily a bad thing. It simply means that your people gave not seen the Light of Valinor, nor gained the wisdom of the Undying Land."

Even with the attempted reassurance, she found herself at a loss for words. She truly hadn't found her people. Not really, anyway. She felt a tear stream down her cheek.

"Oh, Young One-."

"Lady Arwen." Another Elf woman poked her head through the door. "Your Lord Father wishes to speak with you."

"… If you'll excuse me." The woman left and Celandine was left all alone. She sat down on the ground and curled herself in her ball, still crying. Why had she gotten her hopes up? Why was she so upset about? Her people simply weren't here. Maybe they'd find them elsewhere. But would Mr. Thorin allow it? Would Papa allow it?

Something reached her ear. No, it was in her mind. A voice? A song? She uncurled herself. It was coming from outside. She left the room, searching for where the song was coming from. Out of the building, across a bridge, up the steps, into another building. The song came to an abrupt halt. She saw a white woman, standing at the top of the steps, unmoving. As silent as she could, Celandine crept up the steps, not looking away from her. On the final step, she realized it was only a statue. The statue held in her hands a tray of sorts; on the tray was a white sword, broken into pieces. The Elven girl stepped closer, stretched out a hand-.

 **Beautiful, isn't it?**

She jumped at the voice, the same voice that had brought her here. Standing right beside her was a beautiful Elven woman (not a statue this time) that seemed to positively glow a serene white light. She smiled beautifully, hand stretched out and fingers gliding on one of the shards of the blade.

 **How sad it is to see something so lovely lie broken.**

Celandine was confused, her mouth had not moved, but she'd still heard her speak. The voice had echoed in her head, she was sure of it. Unless… was these her thoughts she was hearing?

 **Yes, Young One. And I can hear yours as well.**

Startled again, she began signing, forgetting herself for a moment. 'Pardon the intrusion, mi-. I mean, my lady.'

 **There's no need for such formalities, Young One.** The woman laughed. The sound reminded Celandine of the bells that were rung back in Hobbiton during the Winter Festival. **Your name is Celandine?**

'Yes, my lady.'

 **You have a lovely voice, Celandine.**

Another confusing thing. 'But, my lady, I have no voice.'

 **Of course you do. It's just that few can hear it.**

Celandine had never thought of it like that. All the same, the conversation was making her head hurt. It was time for a new topic. 'What's this sword?'

 **This? This is what remains of Narsìl, blade of the last King of Gondor. Do you know the story?**

'I don't, my lady. Could you tell me?'

 **It is a gruesome tale. Are you sure?**

A sharp nod.

 **Very well.**

The woman gestured to the opposite wall, which contained a blurry mural. The only clear images were that of a man on the ground, holding the whole white sword and a tall, dark figure, nearly ready to strike down on his opponent. There was a golden band on the dark one's finger.

 **In the dawn of the Second Age, there were the Rings of Power. Three were given to the Elves, immortal and wise. Seven were given to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen. Nine were given to the Race of Man, who, above all else, desired power.**

'Did the Hobbits receive any Rings?'

 **No, the peoples of the Shire would not be brought into the world until much later. As I was saying, within each Ring was the power and right to govern the races of Middle Earth. However, they were all deceived, for another Ring was made. In the distant lands of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, a Dark Lord known as Sauron forged, in secret, a master Ring. One Ring to rule them All.**

Celandine suddenly found herself staring intently at the painted golden band. The woman continued her story, now more solemn.

 **One by one, the Free Peoples were insnared in the dominion of the One Ring. But there were some who resisted. One last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the Armies of Mordor. It was there that they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth. Victory was near, but the Power of the Ring could not be undone. When Sauron himself entered the battle, a massacre ensued. The King of Gondor was considered the greatest of all Men, but it took merely one hit from the Dark Lord's mace to send him to his death. It was then, when all hope had been lost, that Isildur, Son of the King, took up his father's broken sword and with it, severed the Ring from Sauron's fingers. At long last, the Enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth was defeated.**

'That can't be it, can it? What happened to the One Ring?'

 **Isildur kept the Ring, in a hope to end all evils in this world. Unfortunately, the hearts of Men are easily corrupted, and a Ring of Power has a will all of its own. The One Ring betrayed Isildur to his death, then was lost to the Sands of Time.**

It was a sad story in the end. On the other hand, it helped to calm her down after the upsetting news earlier. The woman turned yo face her, speaking in her mind.

 **I want you to listen to me carefully before we part ways. There will be trial ahead, times where your body and mind will be put to the test. When these trying times do happen upon you, remember this; trust your instincts. Listen not just in here.**

A gentle tap on her forehead.

 **But in here.**

A gentle touch to her heart.

 **Do you understand, Celandine?**

A sharp nod. The woman smiled at her, brushing the hair out of her face and speaking out loud for the first time.

"You have grown up well, Itarille."

"Lady Galadriel," a new voice said sternly. Celandine turned and almost mistook the newcomer for Gandalf. He was almost as tall with long hail and beard, wore long white robes, and carried with him a tall staff. However, the Wizard standing before her did not have the same youthful and smiling eyes as the one she knew. If she had to guess, this man was one of the Wizards Gandalf had mentioned; Saruman the White. "Pardon my intrusion, but you mustn't be wandering about. If Gandalf knew of our presence, he'd leave Rivendell before we ever had the chance to confront him."

'Has Gandalf done something wrong?" Celandine asked him, not knowing if he could understand her.

He gave her a questioning glare. "An Elf using Dwarfish sign language? Curious…. As for your question, that remains to be decided."

"I'll join you in just a moment, Saruman." A hand was on her shoulder. The woman, Galadriel, held her gaze, still smiling. "Why don't you go to dinner now? I'm sure that there are several concerned by your absence."

"And please," Saruman added. "Do not mention our presence here."

Celandine nodded, curtsied, and went off to find the Company.

* * *

"It truly is kind of you to invite us. I'm afraid I'm not really dressed for dinner."

"You never are, Mithrandir."

Celandine recognized the voices of Gandalf and Lord Elrond and followed that. The entire Company had gathered at two short tables on while Thorin, Gandalf, and Lord Elrond sat a a taller, yet smaller one. Judging from the lack of strong odors, she had to guess that the Dwarves had indeed bathed themselves. Kili instantly spotted her approach. "Celandine!" All eyes turned to her; some where happy to see her, others didn't quite care yet (but she would make them care). From those who were happy;

"Where have you been?"

"Where'd that dress come from?"

"You look great!"

The Elven girl laughed nervously, albeit silently, and waved at them. All of a sudden, Ori stood from the table, walked over to her and held out something. "H-here!" The object in question was a small leather bound journal. "I, um, wanted to thank you again f-for saving my life." Celandine took the journal and began to flip through it. All the pages were blank. "It's for when you need to, uh, talk to people. That's the nicest one I brought with me, so-." The shy scribe didn't have time to respond as the she engulfed him in a tight hug. She only broke the hug to quickly scribble down two words.

 _ **Thank you**_

As she sat down for dinner between Ori and Kili, Celandine mused to herself about the irony of all this. To think the day she finally met another Elf was the day she finally found a place in the Company.

* * *

Farther to the West, later that night, the abandoned fort of Weathertop stood. This place, once serving the Armies of Men, now housed the wounded Orc pack. The head scout of the pack that had just returned from the fields now stood before the back of its true leader, his snow white Warg laying and growling beside him. "[The Dwarves, Master… we lost them]." No response. The scout took a shaky breath and continued. "[Ambushed by Elven filth, we were-.]"

"[I don't want excuses, Yazneg.]" The Master turned, revealing pale white Orc with a good portion of his left arm replace by a crude iron claw. Any Orcs that watched the report shrank back as Azog the Defiler stepped forward. "[I want the head of the Dwarf King!]

"[We were outnumbered, there was nothing we could do. I barely escaped with my life!]"

Azog now stood directly before Yazneg. "[Far better had you… paid with it.]" All with his claw of a hand, he lifted the scout up into the air by his neck until he was choking and toss him to the side. After that, the other's Wargs were quick to pounce and devour him. Azog looked towards the others still there. "[The Dwarf-scum will show themselves soon enough. Now, all of you, send out word: there is a price on their heads!]" the scouts quickly mounted their Wargs and raced out of Weathertop to do his bidding. He smiled and said to himself: "[It's time for you to join your fathers, Thorin.]"

* * *

For those of you who are curious, Mithrandir is, for lack of a better term, Gandalf's Elven name, which means "Grey Pilgrim".

As for Itarille, you'll see soon enough. *cue evil chuckle*

Bilbo: *with heavy sarcasm* very ominous.

Nobody asked you, Martin!

Bilbo: I'm sorry, what?

Thorin: *snarls and glares from the break room door, already brandishing Orcrist*

…Nothing?

Anyway:

The guilt of only one chapter uploaded last week has caused me to make this weeks chapters a two parter for MUT! Huzzah!

Ifridî bekâr- ready weapons

 **Bolded text** \- voices in the mind


	12. Chapter 11: Rivendell Part 2

Chapter 11: Rivendell Part 2

So it was safe to say that Ori had officially joined Celandine's circle of friends. Not that Bilbo was complaining much. The Dwarf was probably the closest to his daughter's own age and was one of the more polite Dwarves among the Company. Furthermore, a scribe was a safe and respectable occupation for supporting a family or significant other and would be welcomed back in Hobbiton. But then, there was Kili. Uncouth, reckless, and somewhat of a dunce overall; certainly not a good match for a respectable member of society. And yet Celandine was still very much infatuated. For the moment, it was still just a harmless school girl's crush, but if it were to proceed further than that, he may have to intervene. Perhaps he could also convince Thorin to-.

"I will say this once more; our business is no concern of Elves."

Bilbo snapped to attention. Honestly, he had been invited to an important meeting concerning the future of the Company's quest, he shouldn't be distracting himself with his daughter's love life. Though, why was he invited and not Balin, Thorin's closest confidant? What could the Hobbit be doing that was so important that-. Ugh, not now! He had to focus! Now, where were they? They were in a study of sorts, Lord Elrond's he assumed. As usual, Thorin was being stubborn (and a bit of a bigot), Elrond stood silently contemplating, and Gandalf, of course, was at his wit's end. "For goodness sake, Thorin, show Lord Elrond the map!"

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

The Wizard pinched the bridge of his nose. "Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. I swear, your pride will be the death of us all! You stand before one of the few in Middle Earth capable of reading that map. We will get nowhere in this venture if you don't swallow that pride and show it to him!"

Bilbo heard a growl resonate in the Dwarf King's throat before said Dwarf gave him a sidelong glare. "I suppose you have something to say too?"

The Hobbit had to take a moment to think of an appropriate answer. "Well… there's an old saying back in the Shire. 'Humility is not thinking less of yourself, it's thinking of yourself less'."

Thorin took a long breath, then reluctantly handed the map to Elrond. The Elven Lord accepted it with a nod and unfurled it. "Erebor," he said in almost a whisper. "What is your interest in this map?"

"It's purely academic," Gandalf said quickly before Thorin could answer. "As you know, these sort of artifacts sometimes contain hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarfish, do you not?"

Elrond examined the map with care, turning it this way and that. Bilbo saw the puzzled look on his face change when a bit of moonlight hit the parchment. "Cirth Ithil."

"Moon Runes," Gandalf said in a sudden realization. "Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well, in this case, you are correct. Moon Runes can only be read by the light of a moon the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked gruffly.

"Follow me." With that, Lord Elrond made to exit the room, Gandalf following close behind. Bilbo suddenly felt Thorin's eyes upon him. "Come, Master Baggins." The Hobbit obeyed, silently walking at a brisk pace behind the Dwarf. They weaved through the halls of Rivendell, the stone workings of the walls becoming more rough and more cave-like as they delved deeper. Finally, all four of them emerged onto a small cliff under one of the Valley's many waterfalls. Directly ahead Bilbo saw what he assumed to be a table made of an opaque crystal. Without missing a beat, the Elven Lord placed the map flat on the table's surface. "These Runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It seems fate has brought you here to Rivendell, Thorin Oakenshield; that same moon shines upon us tonight."

As if on cue, the few strips of cloud in the sky floated off to reveal the crescent moon. As soon as its light reached the cliff, the crystal table began to give off that same light. Bilbo moved closer to see that the light was now shining through the map, slowly revealing a paragraph of glowing blue runes. Of course, he didn't have the slightest clue what it read, but thankfully, Lord Elrond answered that question.

 _ **Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole**_

"Durin's Day?"

Gandalf answered that one. "It is a rare occurrence that happens on the Dwarfish New Year, when the last moon of Autumn and the first sun of Winter appear in the sky together."

"This is ill news," Thorin muttered almost to himself. "Summer is passing; Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"But we still have time," Bilbo interrupted. "I mean, we've only been on the road for a little over a week and we're already a good portion of the way there. We just need to find just the right place to stand at the just the right time to open the door. At the rate we're going, we should make it way ahead of schedule." The Hobbit realized too late that he should not have said that aloud.

"So this is your purpose," Elrond stated, turning to Thorin. "To enter the Mountain."

"What of it?" was the Dwarf King's gruff response as he took the map back.

"There are some who would not deem it wise."

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Gandalf interceded.

Elrond turned to leave the cliffside. "You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth." When the Elven Lord went at a brisk pace into the tunnel, Gandalf followed after him, growing worried. Bilbo had been left alone with the Dwarf.

"'Humility is not thinking less of yourself, it's thinking of yourself less'," he heard Thorin repeat. "Something tells me that's not a common saying amongst your kind."

"Well, no, I actually read it in a book once. Now… which way back to the others?" Bilbo had been about to journey into the tunnel when he realized he didn't remember how to get back to the Company's quarters.

"Follow me." Thorin stepped in front of him and began to expertly weave through the dark corridors; the Hobbit followed close behind, questioning how he could navigate this place so well when he had only been through it once. At one point, the Dwarf stopped abruptly and Bilbo ran straight into him. An apology followed, but was ignored as Thorin turned to his right and continued onward. It wasn't long until they both found their way onto a set of stairs facing outward of Rivendell, the voices and laughter of the Company not too far away.

"Thank goodness you have a better memory than I do. Let's not dil-." As soon as he made to take a step downward, Bilbo was stopped by a hand stretched right to the railing in front of him. He glanced to the side to see Thorin's own stern gaze. The butterflies returned to his stomach as he attempted to speak without stuttering. "Is there something else?"

"Why did you reveal our plans to Lord Elrond?"

"W-well…." Bilbo turned to directly face him as the arm was retracted. "It was a slip of the tongue."

"A slip of the tongue?" Suspicion was heavy in the Dwarf King's voice.

"Look, I'm not trying to sabotage you. If I were, you would not find me here. Besides, even if I hadn't said anything, your intentions would have been clear enough to Lord Elrond."

"If your purpose is not to sabotage, then how exactly did an Orc pack so easily determine our location? One could have easily passed on such information in the time it took for you to return to the Troll Cave."

"You think I-?" This whole thing was bullocks. "I've lived in the Shire my entire life, as a respectable member of society no less! How and why the hell would I associate myself with persons that would hold no guilt over murdering anything that crosses their path?! If anything, Oakenshield, I should be asking you the same question!"

"You will hold your tongue, Burglar!" Thorin towered over the Hobbit, a dark glint in his blue eyes. Bilbo returned the glare wholeheartedly, cursing his damned heart for skipping a beat. How could this bastard possibly think he'd betray this Company?! Gandalf had been right; his pride would be the death of them all.… However, there had to be a reason for it, right? What had he said again?

" _While my people froze and starved, the Elves were feasting and laughing over wine. He broke his promise."_

That's right; some other Elven Lord gad turned his back on his people, broken their trust. Bilbo had seen firsthand that once trust was broken, it was difficult to trust again. This actually reminded him of something. A sigh later: "Sit. Don't argue." Thorin reluctantly complied and took a seat on the steps. The Hobbit soon joined him. "Let me tell you a story that I once told Celandine. There was once a princess from a mighty kingdom. She was determined to be a great queen when she took the throne and bring the kingdom to greater prosperity. However, a few weeks before her coronation was to take place, she and a royal guard, a childhood friend of hers, were searching for an escaped thief. Once the thief was found, the princess made to kill him, but was stopped by her friend, who felt that what she was doing was wrong. In the end, the princess slew both the guard and the thief."

"What is the point of this story?"

"The point is that although she still kept her goals of making the kingdom great, her insecurities surfaced and she lost her trust in others. One by one, many were exiled or executed by the princess for the tiniest suspicions or mistakes, whether they be citizens, servants, soldiers, anyone. Her own advisors, who were also her caretakers in a different time, were forced to kill each other in battle for suggesting she postpone her coronation."

"So what happened to this princess?"

"When the people's fears and distrust reached a peak, the Queen's brother, who had been exiled long ago, returned to the kingdom and overthrew his mad sister and became King."

"I fail to see-."

"The point! Because the princess could not afford to fail, she could not afford to trust, and because trust, just like respect, must go both ways, the kingdom soon lost faith in her, even feared her." A sigh. "Look, Thorin. I'm not asking you to completely trust me right away. I'm not asking you to let your guard down completely. All I'm saying is that you need to make an effort to let others in and yourself out. This Company, your kingdom… they all depend upon you. The least you could do for them is make that effort."

The Dwarf King said nothing for the longest time. For a moment, Bilbo believe he'd actually got through to the stubborn Dwarf.

"Of course I was going to tell you!" The voice of Gandalf cut through the darkness. Both Hobbit and Dwarf shot up instantly, searching for its point of origin. They soon found that the Wizard in question was crossing a narrow bridge that had been previously unseen in the dark of the night. Walking by his side was Lord Elrond, who seemed to be putting the Gandalf in a nervous state. "You see, I um, was simply waiting for this very opportunity. Really, I-I assure you can trust I know what I'm doing."

"But do you really?" the Elven Lord retorted immediately. "That dragon has slept soundly for 60 years. What happens if your plan fails, and you awaken that beast?"

"And what if we succeed? If the Dwarves take back Erebor, our forces to the East will be strengthened."

Bilbo wasn't sure what to make of this conversation, but he was sure of one thing; Gandalf was unknowingly unraveling the point of his story!

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf-."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing! Lord Elrond, the Throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. He is considered a great king among his people. Just look what he's done for them in the Blue Mountains! What exactly is it that you fear?"

"Have you forgotten?" Elrond dropped his voice down to almost a whisper, causing Thorin and Bilbo to creep forward to the closest railing. "A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind to the Lonely Mountain's treasure and his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"

Bilbo noticed the aforementioned Dwarf King gripping the railing tightly, his face a mixture of suppressed anger and sadness. Gandalf had caused the story to be forgotten; they may very well be back at square one.

"Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle Earth!"

"With or without our help, those Dwarves will march upon the Mountain, and I believe that with the Bagginses on their side-."

"And that is another thing. This Elf that you travel with, what is her role in all this?" Bilbo felt his heart stop when he heard mention of his own daughter. "Supposedly fathered by a Halfling, willingly traveling with thirteen Dwarves, and my own daughter tells me she claims to be only fifteen winters old. Arwen also tells me she may very well be one of the Sindar. Answer me this, Gandalf; just who is Celandine Baggins?"

The Wizard was silent for a moment, nervousness still racking at him. "…You may know her as Itarille."

Elrond took a moment to process this name. "I see. Thranduil's missing starlight."

Bilbo glanced over at Thorin, who returned the same look. He could tell that they'd both heard enough. Fortunately, Gandalf and Lord Elrond had begun to move beyond their earshot. The Hobbit's mind began to swim again. What did the Wizard want with his daughter? Had he been right? Was she just some political tool to him?

 _"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes. That and one other reason."_

What could that other reason possibly be?

"It would seem that we were all being used." Thorin's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to him.

"…We don't know that for sure."

"Let me tell you something, Master Baggins. Assuming you can completely trust everyone around you is childish. Everyone had their own secrets, their own vendettas. If you always expect someone, even those closet to you, will betray you, you will never be disappointed." A moment of silence. Bilbo reclined his head; his point had fallen on deaf ears from the very beginning. "Come. Gather your things. We are leaving tonight." The Hobbit nodded absentmindedly, following Thorin down the steps and onward.

* * *

"Right now?"

"But we haven't had a wink of sleep since the clifftop!"

"At least let us have a decent meal first! Some of us don't like this green food the Elves gave us."

'Maybe we should wait for Gandalf.'

"Shazara." Bilbo stared at the ground as Thorin immediately silenced all complaints, vocal or signed. The translation of the map and the plan going forward had just been explained to the rest of the Company; the plan was not a popular one. "Durin's Day is not far and we still have a long journey ahead of us. We cannot afford to delay." Grumbles among the Company, followed by a sigh. "I promise you, once we reach the Pass of Caradhras, we will wait for the Wizard to catch up with us, allowing everyone else a well deserved rest."

There was still some grumbling, but the Company membered eventually agreed. Bilbo, still down, went to pack his own things before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He finally looked up a found his daughter's worried face. 'Are you alright, Papa?'

"…Yes, I'm fine."

'No, you're not. What's wrong?'

The Hobbit debated telling her what Gandalf and Elrond had been discussing. What would she say about it? Did she already know? Damnit, Thorin's distrust was starting to rub off on him! He kneeled down to toss his things into his pack. "Can I ask you something, Celandine?"

'Anything.'

Bilbo glanced around to see if any of the Dwarves were in earshot. Fortunately, everyone else was busy with their own packing. "… Do you know who Itarille is?"

Celandine didn't respond at first. Then she grabbed his arm and pulled him farther away from the others. Once at a reasonable distance, she began signing again. 'I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but there are other guests here besides us. Before I got to dinner, I ran into an Elven woman. I think her name was Galadriel. She and I spoke for a while before we were interrupted by one of the Wizards Gandalf mentioned, Saruman. Before he got their, she called me by that name.'

"She called you Itarille?"

A nod. 'And she said that I had grown up well. I didn't really pay it mind. I just assumed it was a regular Elven name, like how Lord Elrond called Gandalf Mithrandir. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?'

 _"_ _Thranduil's missing starlight."_

He shook the phrase out of his head. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. "No, everything's fine. Thank you for telling me."

"Bagginses, I suggest you hurry," Thorin's voice cut brought their attention back to the Company. All the Dwarves were already packed and ready to leave.

"One moment!" The Hobbit rushed back to his belongings and quickly finished his own packing. After he slung his pack onto his back and stood, he looked over at Celandine. It was then he finally realized she wasn't wearing the dress she'd had back at dinner; she had donned her blue shawl, Hobbit style skirts, and mud caked boots. "Where's your dress?"

'I gave it back to Arwen. While it was very pretty, it didn't quite suit me.'

"Hmph." Thranduil's missing starlight indeed, he thought. She was her own flower, a Baggins through and through. His little girl. And he was going to protect her, no matter what.

The first chance he got, when the Company stopped to rest and wait for Gandalf, he was going to bring them both home.

* * *

Bilbo is now in Papa Bear mode. He's taking matters into his own hands.

"Humility is not thinking less of yourself, it's thinking of yourself less." -C. S. Lewis

Avatar fans, you should partially recognize Bilbo's story.

Also, there is a line from Hamilton (albeit a less obvious one) hidden in this chapter. First to find it and post it in the reviews gets a virtual cookie.


	13. Chapter 12: Mistakes Made

Chapter 12: Mistakes Made

Even with a quick start out of the Hidden Valley, it still took another week to even reach the base of the Misty Mountains, let alone the Pass of Caradhras. They were forced to stop and rest a few times and even then the Company was reaching their limit. Thorin forced himself to ignore his own exhaustion. They had to keep moving. Someone would surely be following them from Rivendell, be it Gandalf or some Elven hunting party. It was imperative that they all move on if they didn't want to be caught and possibly dragged back to Rivendell.

That being said, the Dwarf King was noticing how stressed the Company had become. Tensions had run high as the older Dwarves would begin snapping at the younger ones. Even Celandine, who had been patient enough to forgive a violent Dwarf, was reaching the end of her rope. However, all that was to be expected; what truly was strange was the sudden change in Master Baggins's behavior. He rarely made an effort to speak anymore except to his own daughter and he refused to look any Dwarf in the eye. Thorin could simply ignore the feeling in his gut and blame it on fatigue, but there was the possibility that something else was wrong. The Hobbit was planning something; he was sure of it.

 _"_ _I certainly won't feel guilty marching right on back to the Shire…."_

Those sharp words from the Troll Camp rang in his ears and drowned out the rain. The Company had set up camp once again, the narrow mountain pass just before them. As the downpour grew stronger, all Thorin could bring his tired self to do was glare at their burglars. The Elven girl had fallen asleep already while her father was going through their personal supplies with a frustrated determination. Either the Hobbit didn't notice his glare or couldn't bring himself to care. His intentions were obvious; he was returning to the Shire and taking his daughter with him. Whatever way one was to look at it, it was a betrayal of his contract. Betrayal through one's actions was one thing, something that could be noticed and punished. Betrayal by inaction, however, was something entirely different, perhaps worse.

So much for respect and trust, Thorin though to himself.

"A word, Thorin?" The voice of Balin shook him from his thoughts. A nod and a wave of his hand gave the old Dwarf permission to pull him aside, away from the group. "Now, what's all this brooding about?"

"I'm not brooding."

"Yes, you are. Your shoulders are slouching and your squinting at nothing."

"Not at nothing."

He saw Balin come to his own realization. "You STILL don't trust him? After he saved our lives?"

"He saved his daughter's life, as well as his own. He would have happily left us to the Trolls."

"He's a kind little Hobbit and you act like he's Azo-." The old Dwarf stopped himself when he noticed his king's glare. "…Is there no trust left within you?"

"I trust you. I trust the Company."

"You don't seem to trust us to get to the Mountain at a steady pace. Do don't seem to trust Gandalf if you won't even wait for him as you promised."

"Durin's Day-."

"Is still months away!"

"And an Orc pack is hunting us!"

"Don't blame the Orcs for what you're doing to your allies! I swear, you sound more and more like your grandfather with each passing day."

"…I'm not my grandfather." The phrase came out as a low growl.

"Well, you're not yourself. Certainly not the same Thorin that built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains." Balin grew suddenly solemn. "Thorin, why are you doing this?"

"To reclaim Ere-."

"No. Why are you really doing this? Our people live in peace and plenty, you've made sure of that much. That life you created should be worth more than all the gold of the Lonely Mountain. You've done honorably throughout your life; why put all that behind you?"

Thorin froze for a moment. Why was he doing this? What did he wish to do? Reclaim their homeland, honor his forefathers, kill the dragon? Find the Arkenstone? He felt his hand drift to the black key hung around his neck. He held the object to his eye, trying to sort through his thoughts. "From my grandfather to my father, this had come to me," he said in a whisper, more to himself than to Balin. "They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would return to the Mountain. There…." A breath. "There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

Balin took his time with his response. Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder as the old Dwarf gave him a sad smile. "Then we are with you, Laddie. We will see it done. Just…at our own pace."

The Dwarf King nodded. "…When we pass the Mountains, then we will be safe. We'll take time to rest then."

"I'll spread the word." With that, Balin left him to his own devices.

 _"_ _A strain of madness runs deep in that family. Can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"_

Yes, he could swear so. He will do what his father and grandfather were only able to dream of. And he wasn't allowing any Burglar to sabotage that mission, in one way or another.

* * *

The rain only got harder the next day. That combined with a narrow ledge bordered by a vertical cliff and a sheer drop, not to mention the addition of thunder and lightning…it was a recipe for disaster. "Hold on!" Thorin shouted behind him to the rest of the Company. They all looked worse for wear and the exhaustion of the past week didn't help the situation. The maelstrom soaked them to the bone, the wind whipped at their faces and chilled even the hardiest of the lot.

The Dwarf King stopped in his tracks when he heard a shout. He turned just in time to see Dwalin grab onto Master Baggin's pack before he tumbled down the chasm. Seeing the Hobbit as he was helped back onto the path was enough spark a twisting in his gut, the same feeling he had gotten from him since the beginning of their journey. This anger was short lived, as Dwalin shouted back up to him: "We must find shelter!"

"Look out!" Master Baggins shouted, pointing to something behind Thorin.

His warning came at just the right time; the Dwarf King swiveled around in time to see a large boulder collide with the cliff face above them. The Company struggled to stay surefooted on the trail as stone rained down upon and past them. Once the final bits of debris had past, Thorin realized something. That boulder hadn't fallen from above them; it had been thrown at an angle.

"This is no thunder storm," he heard Balin exclaim. "It's a thunder battle! Look!" That's when they saw it. A ginormous figure rose from the silhouetted mountain ahead and ripped another boulder from the rock. The figure, when spied closely, was made completely out of the same rock. The legends were true.

Giants. Stone Giants.

Bofur echoed Thorin's thoughts aloud before the Giant hurled the boulder above the Company and into another Giant that had appeared behind them. A battle ensued. Each punch thrown and projectile thrown shook the mountain beneath the Company as they struggled to hold on. It was absolute chaos around Thorin.

There was a particularly loud crack.

"Kili! Grab my hand! KILI! CELANDINE!"

The very mountain had split and half of the Company was on the other side of the chasm.

Thorin counted them in his head. Kili, Dwalin, Ori, Nori, Bombur, Bofur, and the Bagginses. All of them were lost on the knee of another Giant.

The knee that his group stood on rammed into the mountain side, allowing them to jump to relatively safer ground. The third Giant joined the fray, taking the other group with it. The chaos grew as the shouts of the Dwarves did. The third Giant, with a large stone fist, knocked his opponent to the ground. It was then that a boulder flew and struck its head, knocking it off of its shoulders. Thorin saw the opposite group fly by as the Giant fell. The knee they stood on suddenly moving horizontally, then it moved forward. The Dwarf King looked on in horror as the other half of the Company disappeared and collided with the mountain side.

"NOOOOOOO!"

The Giant disappeared into the abyss, but Thorin paid it little mind as he rushed down the trail. He rounded the corner…and came upon all the Dwarves and Celandine safe and sound, albeit tangled in a pile. He had to stop a cry as he saw Kili emerge from the pile. The rest of his own group eventually caught up to them and were relieved when they saw the others. Their relief was short lived.

"Where's Bilbo?" someone exclaimed. "Where's the Hobbit?"

Ori spotted him first. "There!" All turned and saw the Hobbit in question clinging for dear life to the cliff below. Celandine immediately sprang into action, laying on her stomach and reaching down for her father. The Dwarves followed suite, but it did little to stop Master Baggins from slipping further down the cliff.

Thorin found himself doing something unexpected in that moment. He swung down the cliff and grabbed the burglar around the waist, hoisting him up into the hands of the Company. He would have slipped himself had it not been for Dwalin's efforts. The Dwarf King lay seething on the trail for a few more moments before he forced himself to stand.

"Good thinking," Dwalin said between gasps, obviously worn out. "I thought we'd lost our burglar."

"He's been lost ever since he left home!" Thorin shouted in a sudden anger. "He should never have come!" He found the Hobbit's face in the cluster of the Company. Master Baggins hugged his daughter, looking as if he might cry, as if he were a child. "He has no place amongst us." The Dwarf King turned and continued briskly down the path. He would later come to regret his words, as they had cost him his burglars.

* * *

"It looks safe enough."

"Search to the back. Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied."

A beat. "There's nothing here."

Gloin heaved a sigh of relief as he stepped in from the rain. "Right then! Let's get a fire started."

"No fires," Thorin commanded. "Not in this place. Everyone, get as much sleep as you can; we start at first light." The sight of Bilbo entering the cave caught his eye. The Hobbit in question looked down at the ground as he saw Thorin, leading Celandine to the back of the cave. Balin was suddenly next to him, giving him an expecting look. He got the message. The Dwarf King took a breath and stepped toward their burglar. "Master Baggins-."

"Don't." He spoke sharply, looking him straight in the eye. "You've said enough. And you're right." With that, Master Baggins found a spot and began to prepare for his night's sleep. "So much for trust and respect," he heard him mutter."

A sigh as Thorin turned away. "Bofur, take the first watch."

* * *

 _"_ _Mind if I join you?"_

 _Thorin looked up with a start. He couldn't believe his eyes. This was the Prancing Pony back in the Shire. How in Mahal's name did he end up back here? Was he dreaming? No, he didn't have time to think on in. Even if it was a dream, any business concerning the man before him was important, if not dangerous._

 _Gandalf briefly got the attention of a passing bar maid and ordered something to eat. Then he looked Thorin dead in the eye, a youthful smile on his old and wrinkled face. "I should introduce myself: my name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."_

 _"_ _I know who you are."_

 _His smile only grew. "Well now, this is a fine chance. So, what brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree."_

 _As it had been before, Thorin was hesitant to answer him. Then again, it was difficult to keep anything a secret to the Grey Wizard. "…I received word that my father had been seen wandering in the wilds near Dunland." A beat. "I went looking…but found no sign of him."_

 _"_ _Thrain," he heard Gandalf whisper._

 _"_ _You're like the others. You believe him dead."_

 _"_ _Well, I was not at the Battle of Azanulbizar."_

 _"_ _No…but I was. My grandfather, Thror, was slain. My father lead a charge against the Dimrill Gate. He never returned. 'Thrain is gone,' they told me. That he was one of the fallen. At the battle's end, I searched amongst the slain, down to the last body. My father was not with those dead."_

 _"_ _Thorin, it HAS been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain-."_

 _"_ _He still lives. I am sure of it."_

 _Gandalf's face turned sad for the briefest of moments, then contemplative. "The ring your grandfather wore, one of the seven given to the Dwarf Lords many years ago…what became of it?"_

 _He had to think back to remember. "He gave it to my father before going into battle."_

 _"_ _So he was wearing it when he…went missing."_

 _"_ _There you are." The bar maid interrupted the conversation, delivering Gandalf's meal before leaving for the next customer. The Wizard prepared for his feast, but Thorin would have none of his stalling, not back then, not in the present. "My father came to see you before we marched on Moria. What did you say to him?"_

 _Gandalf put his fork down in a silent huff. "I urged him to march upon Erebor. To rally the Seven Armies of the Dwarves. To destroy that dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you." He leaned in close. "Take back your homeland."_

 _Thorin squinted at the Wizard, taking a sip of mead. "This is no chance meeting, is it Gandalf?"_

 _"_ _No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me; that dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn towards Erebor." Gandalf straightened, taking a bite of his food before continuing. "I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling on the Greenway. They'd mistaken me for a vagabond."_

 _"_ _I can imagine they came to regret that."_

 _A nod from Gandalf as he slid a parchment towards the Dwarf King. "One of them was carrying a message written in black speech. A promise of payment…for your head." Thorin froze when that was said. Someone wanted him dead. Gandalf ignored this and continued. "Thorin, you can afford to wait no longer. You are the heir to Durin's Throne. If you can reunite the Seven Armies, you will have the strength and numbers to take back Erebor. Call for a meeting of the Seven Dwarf families and demand they stand by their oath."_

 _It was Thorin's turn to lean in. "The Seven Armies swore an oath to the one who holds the Arkenstone and, in case you've forgotten, it's miles away from here, lying under the weight of a dragon!"_

 _"_ _And what if I told you I could help you to reclaim it?"_

 _"_ _I would ask you how."_

 _The Wizard chuckled. "Well, for starters, you will need a burglar."_

* * *

Thorin woke to a rustling sound.

Looking back, Master Baggins had been right about one thing: the Company needed them. If he was going back home, he would definitely take Celandine with him, whether she wanted to or not. With them gone, they'd loose both burglars as well as their advantage; the quest for Erebor would be lost. And it would be his fault, all because he let his anger win out.

Later that night, as the Dwarf King lay awake, still recovering from his surreal dream, those fears came to pass.

"C'mon, Celandine. Pack your things. We're going home."

* * *

Can I say it?

Thorin: No.

I'm gonna say it.

Thorin: Don't you dare.

Imma gonna say it!

Thorin: Don't-!

NOW YA FUCKED UP!

Thorin: MAHAL DAMN IT!


	14. Chapter 13: Goblin Town

Chapter 13: Goblin Town

As the moon shown down from the partially cloudy sky, a Warg with fir as white as snow sniffed at the soaked and muddy ground. From its back, the Warg's large, pale rider grinned wickedly at his mount's discovery. "[The scent is fresh,]" he shouted to his followers. "[They have taken the mountain pass!]" With those words, the pack of Orcs and Wargs alike raced forward, their quarry nearly within reach.

* * *

"C'mon, Celandine."

The Elven girl in question groggily looked up at her father. The past week had exhausted her to no end (she'd become so tired that she had accidentally slept with her weapons still on her), yet she was being woken up in the middle of the night for… what exactly? 'Yes?' she signed, still half asleep.

"Pack your things. We're going home."

Celandine immediately shot up. 'But why?'

"Why? Because this whole situation has gotten far too dangerous for the both of us."

There was a sinking feeling in her chest. 'Is this about what Mr. Thorin said?'

"Even if that was it, he's right; I should've never come on this quest. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins."

'So am I.'

"Which is why you're coming with me. You don't belong here anymore than I do."

No. She couldn't leave. Not when she had just found her own place in the Company. 'There's something else you're not telling me. Is this about Itarille?'

"No, this is about keeping my little girl safe. I'm not going to argue with this anymore. Pack your things and let's go!"

A shake of her head was the inly answer she gave as she stood and glared at the Hobbit.

"Young lady, I don't like your tone."

'We made a promise. It doesn't matter what a Took does; a Baggins doesn't go back on her word.'

"A Baggins also doesn't leave his family to possibly die or be taken away!"

Papa was hiding something, she was sure of it now. 'I'm not going.'

"Dammit, we don't have time for this!" He made to grab her wrist, but with a quickness that surprised both of them, she pulled free and pushed him down. The Hobbit landed on top of a heavily sleeping Bombur, taking several moments to process what had happened before looking at his daughter. "What are you doing?"

Trust her instincts, Galadriel had said. Listen from within. The only answer Bilbo Baggins received from Celandine was a finger pointing at her own heart./

The Hobbit stood back up and gave her hands a squeeze. "Please."

Another shake of her head. She pulled her hands away. She was about so sign something else when she noticed something. Her glare fell away, leaving a confused look on her face. 'What's that?' She asked. Her father had strapped on his own short sword for the journey he'd planned, and Celandine referred to the bright glow coming from the sheath. Her father had just noticed it as well, pulling the blade out a couple of inches to further reveal its light blue glow. What did that mean again? The Elven girl struggled to remember.

When Orcs or Goblins were close.

She heard it as she tried to reach for her dagger. Shifting sand. Mr. Thorin, who she had suspected had been awake the whole time, jerked upright to warn the Company about the crack forming in the ground beneath them. The warning came too late. The floor fell away. Celandine felt herself tumbling for what felt like forever, then there was a great pain in the back of her head as she landed on a wooden surface. Before she could force herself up, a great weight came crashing down on top of her. It had to be the Dwarves as there was a lot of shouting and wriggling soon afterwards. There was a brief moment when she saw the blurred face of Kili calling down to her before he was pulled away. His face was replaced by one of a grotesque being; it pulled her forcibly to her feet and pushed her in some direction. The Elven girl's head began to clear up after a couple of minutes.

What she saw was straight out of a nightmare.

All around her, thousands of rat-like creatures swarmed. They pushed the Company forward, skittered along the walls and ceilings, and ran around on makeshift platforms all around the tunnel. These weren't the Orcs they had encountered on the fields. These were Goblins, just as dangerous, if not more so. Celandine felt herself pushed particularly hard as something behind her wrenched her bow and daggers from her. Another push and she fell to the ground, her entire quiver gone this time. When she felt a hand hoist her back up, she was about to push it away before realizing it was Kili helping her. "Are you okay?"

A nod was all she could manage before they were all lead into a larger chamber. The rickety path they were forced forward upon had a clear destination now. At the end was a large throne created from wood and scrap, barely holding together under the weight of its even larger occupant. A Goblin the size of one of the Trolls they had previously encountered, hideous with its fat, sagging body, shedding head, beady eyes, and a swinging chin covered in warts. He (at least, she thought it was a he) wore a bone crown on his head and held a crude scepter in hand, as if he thought himself some great king. As the Company approached, the Great Goblin stood from his throne, using his subjects as a step. With a loud, grating voice, he spoke.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves?! ASSASSINS?!"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence," one of the smaller Goblins answered.

"Dwarves?"

"Found 'em on the front porch, we did."

"Well don't just stand there; search them!"

This time, Celandine felt her pack wrenched from her and upended; all her books spilled out first, followed by the journal Ori had given her. Then came any spare clothes and supplies she had brought with her. All around her, bags and sacks were being emptied, knick knacks were crushed under Goblin feet, and it was discovered that Nori had taken some "keepsakes" from Rivendell.

Once the chaos ended, the Goblin King questioned them again. "What are you doing in these parts? SPEAK!"

Celandine saw Oin push himself to the front of the Company, a flattened trumpet at his ear. "Don't worry, Lads. I'll handle this."

"And no tricks!" The Goblin King bellowed. "I want the truth, warts and all."

"I'm afraid you'll have to speak up. Y'see, yer boys flattened my trumpet!"

Wrong words. "I'll flatten more that your trumpet!"

"Wait, hold on now!" Bofur stepped up. "If it's information you want, I'm the one you should speak to!" The Goblins around them grew silent, waiting. The Capped Dwarf thought to himself for a moment. "Y'see, we were on the road- actually, it was more like a path- actually, not even that, it was more like a track. So anyway, we were on this road like a path like a track then, suddenly, we weren't. Which is unfortunate, as we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday-."

"Visiting relatives!" To Celandine's horror, it was Ori that added that last comment.

"Exactly! Some distant aunt on my mother's side-."

"That's enough!" The Goblin King bellowed once again. Following her own instincts, Celandine stepped in front of both Ori and Bofur, shielding them from the Great Goblin's wrath. He immediately stopped in his tracks, squinting. "I thought you said they were Dwarves. What's a She-Elf doing here?" No one deemed to answer him. "Well? Nothing to say, Elf?" She stood firm, looking him dead in the eye. This only produced a chuckle from the large Goblin. "Speechless, eh? A fine quality in a woman. Now that I think of it, it's been a while since I've had a living concubine. Am I right, boys?!" This elicited cheers from the other Goblins.

It also angered the Elven girl, causing her hands to move a mile a minute. 'I don't know who you think you are, but I will not be some plaything, especially for a misshapen rat like you!'

The Goblin King only gave her a confused look. "What's she doing with her hands?" he asked one of the other Goblins quietly.

"She says you don't frighten her, you grotesque bastard!" Kili was at her side, staring down the Goblin King in a similar manner.

Fili appeared at her other side. "She also says she doesn't want to talk to you anymore, you empty-headed animal!"

Ori joined the taunting as well, gathering all his courage. "You wanna know what else? She says she farts in your general direction! She says your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!"

All these taunts elicited many laughs and cheers from the Company. Celandine herself had long since dead-panned; although she appreciated her friends sticking up for her, they had probably just doomed them all.

"SHUDDUP!" The Goblin King silenced the Dwarves. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk!" More cheers from the Goblins. "Bring in the Mangler. Bring up the Bone Breaker." He pointed a scaly finger at Celandine, who immediately felt her stomach drop. "Start with this disrespectful She-Elf!"

"Wait."

The voice of Thorin Oakenshield silenced the chamber once again. All eye were upon him as he made his way to the front of the group, glaring at the other King. The Great Goblin chuckled again. "Well well well…if it isn't Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain!" He gave a mock bow. "Ah, but I'm forgetting! You don't have a mountain, so you're not a king, which makes you…nobody really." He leaned in close, pointing his finger past her head and straight at the Dwarf King. "I know somebody that'll pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, of course; nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak…an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc, astride a white Warg."

There was a certain edge in Mr. Thorin's voice when he spoke again. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are over, eh?" The Great Goblin swiveled around and pointed to one of his smaller subjects. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I've found his prize."

Celandine wasn't able to see the little Goblin's response; she'd been distracted by a grinding sound coming from the tunnel behind them. She watched in horror as a parade of torture devices were wield into the chamber. As they drew closer, something grabbed her from behind and pushed her toward the first device. She struggled to free herself, but it was useless as more Goblins forced her forward, their king singing an abomination of a song in the background. The Dwarves cried out, for her, for themselves, for any sort of help. As she reached the device, the Elven girl began to cry, wanting nothing more than Papa's reassurance…she wanted to say sorry for pushing him.

One of the Goblins screamed.

Something fell to the ground with a loud clatter. When she forced herself to look, Celandine saw Mr. Thorin's sword, the one Lord Elrond had called Orcrist. All the Goblins struggled and pushed to get away from it; even their oh so great king retreated to his throne at the sight of the blade. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them all!"

"Trust _your instincts…."_

Celandine used the panic to free herself from the Goblins with a sharp pull and a push to her captors. She then scanned the platform: who was in the most trouble? That was Mr. Thorin, pinned to the ground and about to have his head sliced off. She rushed forward…only to be stopped by a bright flash. She barely managed to stay upright as all around her, Dwarf and Goblin alike, were knocked to the ground. Just as soon as the light appeared, it died away. The Elven girl looked up and nearly cried all over again. A silhouette stepped into the firelight. The Wizard had found her again.

"Take up arms," Gandalf said. "Fight. Fight!"

She immediately sprang into action once again, the Dwarves following suite. The first things she picked up were her daggers. A Goblin appeared before her and just as soon as she registered that fact, one of her daggers was slicing through its neck. Celandine barely had time to acknowledge what she'd just done when she reached for her quiver and bow. Another Goblin. She drove an arrow through its eye. She found her bag next. The battle continued around her as she unceremoniously stuffed her belongings into the bag and swung the heavy thing into a Goblin assaulting Ori. She then saw Mr. Thorin knock the Goblin King off the platform with nothing but a swing of Orcrist. The Goblins numbers soon began to dwindle, but the Elven girl could already hear more of them coming.

"Follow me, quickly!" Gandalf ordered. "Run!"

The Dwarves didn't need to be told twice. Celandine was about to join them when a hand grabbed hold of her by her hair. _"Trust your instincts,"_ Galadriel's voice echoed once again. With a quickness that didn't quite surprise her anymore, she drew a dagger and sliced at her golden locks, thereby freeing herself from the Goblin. The weight on her head felt much lighter as she raced through the tunnels after the Dwarves.

That was scarcely the only thing that felt different about her. Celandine had read multiple times about the grace of the Elves, shown through their lives in both peace and war. It was at this moment that she finally understood that grace. Her movements had become quick and fluid, almost as if she were dancing rather than fighting. A flick of the wrist with her knife in hand. Arrow after arrow shot in an audible rhythm. As the fight continued, she could scarcely register an opponent's existence before it was dead and she moved onto the next. The Elven girl had lost count of how many times she had saved a Dwarf with an arrow to a distant archer or a stab to an up-close assailant.

Was this what Galadriel had meant by trusting her instincts? Was this the true nature of an Elf on the battlefield? As she ran, hair cropped, blood and grime covering her blue shawl, enemies at every turn, she believed that's what she meant. In that moment, she had never felt more herself.

More alive.

Celandine couldn't remember when she had gotten ahead of the others. She only acknowledged that fact when the Goblin King came crashing through the platform in front of her. Her run was cut short, her dance paused, as the behemoth grinned wickedly. "You thought you could escape me?" His scepter slammed into the ground, almost costing the Elven girl her balance. "What're you going to do now, She-Elf?!"

 _"Trust your instincts."_

Yes, Galadriel.

An arrow loosed. He grasped at his eye in agony.

A dagger drawn. He dropped to his knees, a large gash on his sagging belly.

His eyes betrayed his shock. "That'll do it."

She launched herself into the air, turning as she went. Her feet found the Great Goblin's shoulders as she drove both daggers into his skull, right in the middle of his crude crown.

"The large body hit the ground. Suddenly, they were all falling. Celandine finally snapped out of her battle-craze as the platform and the entire Company was sent sliding down the tunnel walls. She clung to her daggers, still imbedded in the Goblin King's head, and did not dare to let go until they came to a rough stop.

The Elven girl released a breath she hadn't known she was holding and looked around. Most of the Dwarves were buried under the debris, so she set her sights on helping them. Only once they were all free did she see all their eyes upon her, their faces betraying varying degrees of shock and amazement. Kili was the first to get his wits back, placing a hand on Celandine's shoulder. "That was….That was incredible."

For the first time since their journey began, she did not blush at his compliment. Instead, she was just as amazed by her own actions. She stared down at her hands, her tools of speech, now covered in the Goblin King's blood. What had she- no. Whoever that was who had killed the Great Goblin wasn't her. It couldn't have been.

Could it?

The screams of the Goblins caught her ear. When she looked up, the sight of thousands of the rat-like creatures crawling down the stone wall chilled her to the bone.

"You've got to be joking!"

"Gandalf!"

"There's too many of them!"

"Only one thing will save us: daylight."

Celandine, putting what had just happened in the back of her mind for now, followed the Wizard and the Dwarves into the darkness.

It was only then that a thought crossed her mind.

Where was Papa?

* * *

Shit's getting real.

Anyway, I have a little surprise for you guys. In honor of the first act drawing to an end, I've posted not one, but THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS for this story! I know, I'm just as surprised as you are! After the last update, I actually woke up the next morning and wrote up the rough drafts for the next two chapters. Consider this a treat for putting up with me and making it this far.

Also, credit for the new cover goes entirely to simsimi .sto! They were kind enough to draw this simple yet beautiful picture and, after much hassle, it's there for all to see. Thank you once again, simsimi!

See you at the end of the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14: Riddles in the Dark

Chapter 14: Riddles in the Dark

Bilbo groaned as he tried to collect his thoughts; just what the hell had happened? He remembered fighting with Celandine. Then they fell through the floor. Strange creatures- Goblins- came to collect them. He had managed to slip away when a lone Goblin attacked him. The creature had sent them both tumbling down.

Now he was in a clump of mushrooms.

The Hobbit felt his little sword underneath him, causing an uncomfortable pain in his side. He was just about to move when he heard a heavy breathing. From his position in the pile of mushrooms, he could see the Goblin that had sent them both down here was laying not two feet away from him, nearly dead. But, wait…the Goblin wasn't the one making the sound.

The Hobbit caught movement out of the corner of his eye. In the darkness beyond, he saw a pair of large eyes staring at the both- no, staring at the Goblin. The heavy breathing grew in volume as the owner of the large eyes drew closer, stepping into the light. There was no accurate way to describe what the creature looked like, nothing to compare it to. Bilbo supposed he had almost the look of a Goblin, but was far skinnier, a loincloth barely staying around its waist. It also was hunched over, half crawling and half hopping across the cavern floor. It began circling the defenseless Goblin, speaking to itself. "Yes…yes, yes-." The creature coughed twice, the cough sounding almost like a word.

Gollum.

That's what he would call it for now.

Gollum grabbed the Goblin by its legs, dragging it a couple feet before the Goblin started fighting back. Both creatures wrestled for a brief minute before…he? She? It? Never mind. Anyway, he took up a rock and knocked it against his opponent's head. When the Goblin was rendered unconscious, Gollum continued to drag it away, muttering to himself as he went. "Nasty Goblinses. Better than old bones, Precious. Better than nothing."

This whole time, Bilbo did not dare move. Not with that monstrosity about. Once he was sure Gollum was gone, he picked himself up from the mushroom clump, picking up his sword soon afterwards. The blade was still glowing blue, which meant that Goblin was still alive…he thought. That's what the glowing meant, right? That Orcs or Goblins were close? He was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw something glittering in the sword's light. He picked up the object in question and examined it carefully. A ring. A rather ordinary ring, almost like a golden wedding band. How did something so ordinary looking wind up in a place like this? He certainly didn't drop it. Perhaps some fallen prize the Goblins stole?

The creature's screaming could be heard in the distance. This was no time to be looking at jewelry. Bilbo pocketed the ring and crept carefully down through the tunnel.

"Too many boneses, Precious!" he heard the creature complain. "Nothing of flesh! Shut up! Get its skin off. Start with its head."

Bilbo found the last statement confusing. Did the creature just…answer himself? The Hobbit suddenly heard a particular sound. Water. The tunnel suddenly opened up into a larger cavern housing an underground lake. At the center of the lake, on an island of rock, the creature, Gollum, stood over the Goblin's body, slamming a rock into its body. Bilbo ducked behind a nearby boulder, hiding the sword's glow as he spied on the creature. Rather than talking to himself, he sang an ominous song.

"The cold hard lands, they bites our hands, they gnaws our feet. The rocks and stones, they're like old bones, all bare of meat. Cold as death, they have no breath, it's good to eat." The Goblin gave one last effort to get away, but Gollum simply hit its head repeatedly until it fell limp.

Bilbo ducked once again when he saw those large eyes looking toward him. The sword at his side began to flicker until the blue light died to nothing. This told the Hobbit two things. One, the Goblin that pushed him down here, separating him from the Company and his daughter, was dead. Two….

That thing was neither an Orc or a Goblin.

He dared a look back towards the center of the lake. Gollum was gone. Oh, goodness, where had he gone? He heard the heavy breathing had returned, this time from above. Bilbo looked up slowly, already dreading what he would see. The large eyes stared down at him, the scarce light reflected in those eyes. The creature jumped down in front of him, causing him to jump himself.

"Bless us and splash us, Precious. That's a meaty mouthful." Gollum approached, but Bilbo managed to press the tip of his blade against his throat. He backed off immediately, making the coughing sound that had earned him his name.

Bilbo took this opportunity to stand, sword still pointed at the creature. "Stay back. Don't come any closer."

Gollum sneered and moved further away, not taking his eyes off the Hobbit. "Its got an Elfen blade, but its not an Elfs. No, not an Elfs. What is it, Precious? What is it?"

Who or what was this "Precious" he kept mentioning? "I am…Bilbo Baggins."

"Bagginses?…What is a Bagginses, Precious?"

Wh…Was the Hobbit "Precious"? "I…am a Hobbit from the Shire.

"Oh! We likes Goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we hasn't tried Hobbitses before!" Bilbo noticed the creature's eyes change, his pupils shrink as he crept forward. "Is it soft? Is it juicy?"

"Hey!" He swung his sword, causing Gollum to hiss and back off. "I'll use this if I have to. Now, just show me the way out of here, and I'll be on my way."

"Why? Is it lost?"

Bilbo was increasingly becoming more frustrated than scared. "Yes, and 'it' would like to get un-lost as soon as possible!"

The creature's pupils grew again. "Ooh, we knows! We knows safe paths for Hobbitses. Safe paths in the dark." Eyes change again. "Shut up!" He ducked his head.

"Um, I-I didn't say anything."

"Wasn't talking to you." Eyes change. "But yes, we was, Precious."

This was becoming tiresome. "Look, I don't know what your game is, but-."

"Games?!" The creature hopped merrily up to the Hobbit, who back pedaled just as immediately. "We love games, doesn't we, Precious? Does it like games? Does it like to play?"

"…Maybe?"

Gollum smiled. Bilbo remembered seeing that same sort of smile whenever he would surprise Celandine with a game they could play together. He instantly preferred that smile to this one. The creature spoke. "What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees? Up, up, up it goes, yet it never grows?"

Was that a riddle? Was this the game? Bilbo knew the answer to both questions immediately. "The mountain."

The creature giggled. "Yes, yess! Oh, let's have another one, eh? C'mon, ask us, ask us!" Eyes change. "No! No more riddles. Finish it off now! Gollum! Gollum!"

He saw his chance. "Nononono, wait! I…I want to play, yes. I can see you're very good at this, so…." The Hobbit crouched down so that he was level with Gollum. "How about a game of riddles? Just you and me?"

The creatures pupils dilated again, growing with a terrifying childish wonder. "Yes, yes, just just- just us."

"That's right, and if I win, you show me the way out of here."

"Yes-." Gollum hid his head behind a nearby rock. "And if it loses? What then? Well, if it loses, Precious, then we eats it." It popped back up, pupils large once again. "If Baggins loses, we eats it whole."

There is a pause as Bilbo contemplated what he just got himself into. "…Fair enough." The Hobbit stood at full height, putting his sword away and trying to think of a good riddle. "Let's see…. Aha! Thirty white horse on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, and then they stand still."

Gollum put his chin on the rock, his face betraying how hard he was thinking. The creature blinked a couple of tomes, opened and closed his mouth, before speaking. "Teeth?"

Bilbo groaned.

"TEETH! Yes, my Precious, but we- we only have nine." He smiled widely, showing off all nine of his teeth.

This was going to be tougher than he thought.

* * *

The riddles continued on for a long while, both combatants growing increasingly frustrated that the other was answering correctly. For Bilbo, some of the riddles asked were ones he'd heard before while others were completely new to him. This combined with Gollum's strange speaking pattern made the riddles more and more difficult. Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, the creature decided that this would be the final round.

"Last question," he growled, pupils shrunken. "Last chance. Ask us…. Ask us!"

"Alright now, give me a minute!"

"The only problem was the Hobbit had run out of riddles. All the easy ones he knew were out of the question and as for some of the harder ones, even he couldn't remember their answers. Meanwhile, Gollum was getting impatient, constantly ordering him to ask the riddle. He began pacing, stuck his hands in his pockets, and…. He felt something in his left pocket. What… what did he have in his pocket?

"…That's not fair. It's not fair! It's against the rules. Ask us another one!"

Bilbo had only just realized he'd asked that question out loud. This was his best chance! "No, you- you said 'ask me a question', and that is my question: what have I got in my pocket?"

Gollum was now the one to begin pacing. "Three guesses, Precious. It must give us three."

"Very well," the Hobbit agreed, suppressing a chuckle as he held up two fingers instead of the three in question

"Handses?"

He pulled out his hand. "Try again."

The creature clutched at pebbles on the ground, rattling off a list of things to himself. "Knife!" Gollum shouted.

"Nope, last guess!" He was going to win this. He was going to get out of hear and back to-…back to where? The Company? Bag End? Celandine? Where? He felt the parchment in his right pocket, the ring in his left, and tried to find an answer to that question. He couldn't face Celandine after the fight they'd had and Thorin had made it very obvious that he was not welcome in the Company. At the same time, he couldn't just abandon them to return home, no matter how much he missed the Shire. What was he-?

"String!…or nothing."

He shook those thoughts away for another time. "Two guesses at once, wrong both times." The pitiful creature collapsed and began to sob quietly. Bilbo silently thanked whatever gods were up there that Celandine was never like this as he stepped forward. "Come then. I won the game, and you promised me a way out of here."

"Did we say so, Precious? Did we say so?" Gollum picked himself up, glaring at the Hobbit. "What has it got in its pocketses?"

He drew his sword as the creature drew closer. "That's no concern of yours. You lost."

"Lost? Lost?!" The glare suddenly fell. Gollum had his hand in a little pocket in his loincloth, grasping for something that obviously wasn't there. The creature began to panic, searching himself and the ground around him frantically, tossing rocks and fish bones this way and that, even going as far as to splash at the water as if digging to find something, all the while chanting that 'it' was lost. "No! It's gone! The Precious is lost!"

The Hobbit suddenly found it necessary to hide the ring behind his back, raising his sword a little higher. "What have you lost?"

"Mustn't ask us! Not its business!" Gollum coughed again, crouching over the water's edge, completely dejected. Then, just as suddenly, he whispered something just barely audible to the Hobbit. "What. Has it got. It its NASTY little pocketses." Bilbo gripped the sword and ring tighter as Gollum turned his head to face him. "He stole it…. He STOLE it! Raaaaaaaaaah!"

A rock whizzed by his head and he took this as a sign to run.

The Hobbit had no idea which way he was going, just as long as it was away from that rampaging creature. It wasn't long until he found himself some dead ends, forcing him to chance crossing Gollum's path. He assumed he'd found another one until he saw another path on the opposite side of a narrow crevice. Bilbo wiggled his way into it…only to get himself stuck by his own buttons halfway through! "C'mon, c'mon!" He struggled to get to the other side as he heard Gollum approaching.

"It's ours! It's ours!"

One last push successfully popped his buttons and caused him to tumble through. The golden ring that the creature was so desperate to have flew up into the air. From his place on his back, Bilbo reached upward to catch the trinket, but then, something odd happened. Defying all logic, the ring seemed to place itself on his finger.

Gollum crawled through the crevice. The Hobbit, now desperate, kicked away from the creature. Those large, angry eyes looked right at him… and the creature launched itself past him into the cave beyond.

But… he'd been spotted. Gollum had looked him dead in the eye, yet-.

 **Hm, you're not the one I sensed.**

"Aah!" Bilbo scrambled back into the wall, look for where the voice came from. It seemed to echo off the walls from everywhere. "Who's there? W-Who are you?!"

 **That doesn't matter now. Right now, you must follow that pitiful creature. He may just lead you to the outside world.**

Wherever the voice came from, it did have a point. So, despite his cowardly instincts, he went in search of Gollum. Now that he started noticing, the Hobbit started to see something had changed in his environment. The walls had lost whatever semblance of color they had and the world became blurred at the edges. It didn't take long for him to catch up to the creature and it seemed that he still couldn't be seen by it. When he found him, he was in the midst of shouting to itself. "Thief! Baggins!" He then ran off down another tunnel.

 **Quickly now!**

What if he was spotted though?

 **Worry not. In the place you are now, you cannot be seen or heard.**

Reluctantly, he followed.

"Now, who and where are you?"

 **If you must know, I'm the one that's on your finger**.

"The ring?!"

 **Well I'm certainly not the scab on your knuckle.**

"But…how-?"

 **No more questions. Look.**

Bilbo stopped. In the tunnel ahead, past Gollum, he could see sunlight. The creature in front of him stepped cautiously toward the exit, but then suddenly scurried behind a nearby stone. Not a moment later, Gandalf appeared at the end of the tunnel. He gestured behind him and then came Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Balin, Ori, all the Dwarves one by one. Bilbo nearly called out to them, but-.

 **Remember, they can neither see or hear us.**

Gollum dared a peak at the exit after all the Dwarves had gone, but immediately scrambled back as…as Celandine raced past, her golden hair now short and blood all over her favorite blue shawl. The Hobbit felt a tear stream down his face as she disappeared into the sunlight. He thought back to their fight, to the letter she left him, to the promise he made by signing that contract.

In truth, all he wanted to do was go home. That's what everyone wanted. But their home had been taken from them. Maybe they didn't trust them, maybe they didn't like him…but they were genuinely good people, and they couldn't go home. Neither Celandine or himself would forgive Bilbo Baggins if he didn't do everything in his power to help them get it back. In that moment, he made up his mind on where he wanted to go.

First, he needed to get past Gollum.

The Hobbit stepped forward.

 **Draw your sword.**

It was already in his hand.

 **Now kill him.**

He raised his blade, aiming for the creature's neck-.

Gollum turned his head, his face suddenly sad. His eyes were wide and full of tears, his pupils large again. Bilbo felt his resolve dwindle as he held the sword close to the poor creature's throat.

 **What are you waiting for? Put him out of his misery!**

"And what would that solve?" the Hobbit shot back at the golden band around his finger. "He…he was just trying to get you back. I stole his Precious and he just wanted it back."

 **He wanted to eat you. He wanted to kill you.**

"If I kill him, then I'm no better." He put his sword away. "I will not go back to my daughter a cold-hearted murderer." His mind set, Bilbo leaped over Gollum and towards the sunlight. As he raced out of the mountain and into the forest-covered slope, he heard the creature's screams and the ring's whispers.

"Curse it and crush it! WE HATES IT FOREVER!"

 **What a pity. You should have killed him when you had the chance.**

* * *

So there you have it. Bilbo has the ring now.

By the way, is anyone else excited for _Tolkien_? I know I am!

One more chapter before the end of the first act. Hang in there.


	16. Chapter 15: Azog (Act 1 Finale)

Chapter 15: Azog (Act 1 Finale)

Even after they had left the tunnels, Thorin did not stop running until he was sure they were out of danger. If he hadn't been exhausted before, he sure as hell was now. He leaned his back on the nearest tree, catching his breath, as he watched the rest of the Company make their way to his general position. Once Gandalf had arrived, the Wizard immediately started counting heads. "Four, five, six…Bifur, Bofur…Fili and Kili, that's thirteen…." Without warning, Celandine Baggins came leaping out of the brush and skidded to a halt just before she collided with Thorin himself.

"And Miss Baggins makes fourteen," he muttered as the Elven girl brushed herself off. The most noticeable change about her was how her previously waist length hair now barely reached past her chin. If one were to take a closer look, however, they would see the blood of a certain Goblin King staining her shawl and a newfound determination in her silver eyes. She looked around, then straight at him, determination immediately replaced with worry. 'Where's Papa?'

"Yes," Gandalf said, just as concerned. "Where's our Hobbit?" When no one answered him, he repeated his question in a louder voice. Thorin looked around himself and found no trace of Master Baggins. "Where's our Hobbit?!"

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!"

"Is he still in the mountain?"

"I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!"

"Well, where did you last see him?"

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us."

"What exactly happened? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened!" The Dwarf King stepped into the middle of the bickering Dwarves, ready to reveal what they refused to see. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door! We'll not be seeing our Hobbit again…. He's long gone." A solemn silence fell over the Company, Celandine began to weep in her silent way. As for Thorin, the memory of his attempted escape not long before their capture rang clear in his mind. He clenched his fists in a sudden anger. They had all been betrayed. Miss Baggins would most likely try to find her missing father and they would not be able to find another burglar before Durin's Day came and went. The quest was over./

"No, he isn't."

Everyone jumped when Bilbo Baggins suddenly appeared from behind one of the nearby trees. No one knew what to do or how to react as the Hobbit stepped forward. Not even his own daughter rushed forward to embrace him this time around. All was silent until Gandalf broke that silence. "Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"We'd nearly given up on you!" Kili said excitedly.

"How on earth did you get past all the Goblins?" Fili asked soon after.

Thorin could easily tell from where he was standing that the Hobbit had grown suddenly nervous. He placed his hands on his hips, giving a nervous laugh and look upwards. For the briefest of moments, the Dwarf King thought he saw him slip something into one of his own pockets. Before he could question it...

"What does it matter," Gandalf commented, his look slightly perturbed. "He's back."

"It matters!" Thorin took a couple steps forward and stared questioningly at their burglar. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

Master Baggins seemed to think to himself before answering. Then he smiled. "Look, I know you doubt me. You always have, and you're absolutely right about one thing. I do often think of home. I miss my books. And my armchair, my garden, my…my quiet Elevenses with Celandine. That's where I belong, that's the home I want to go back to." That smile showed a hint of sadness. "That's the thing though. You all don't have a home to go back to. It was taken from you. I can hardly imagine what it would feel like if Bag End was suddenly taken from me, be it by some terrifying dragon or…." He looked to Celandine. "Or Lobelia Sackville-Baggins." This elicited a silent giggle from the Elven girl as the Hobbit turned back to him. "Your home is gone and… and I will do everything in my power to help you take it back."

No one knew what to say, especially Thorin. Sixty years had passed since Erebor had been taken. In those years, all the people he had pleaded to for help had turned him down, either politely or more forcefully, or ignored him, going about their peaceful, unhindered lives. Even the other Dwarf Lords had left this quest in the hands of a small Company. These twelve brave Dwarves willingly volunteered, leaving their families and livelihoods behind for a quest they may not return from. Celandine had defied her own father and walked away from her cozy life for what she believed was right. Gandalf, no matter what his motives were, had urged him to push forward, to return home. All of those noble acts… yet it was the smile and words of Bilbo Baggins, the most unlikely little creature, that meant the most to him.

He'd once asked the Wizard why he wished for a Hobbit to aid in this quest. He said it was because he was scared, and that the small and everyday actions of ordinary folk were what kept the darkness at bay. Were what gave him hope and courage. It was at this moment that the Dwarf King finally understood what Gandalf had said.

Master Baggins's smile was contagious as every Dwarf, Elf, and Wizard in his Company shared it.

"Now then." The Hobbit turned back to Celandine. "Are you going to tell me what exactly happened to the rest of your hair, young lady?"

The young lady in question rubbed the back of her head before signing an answer. 'Just a little something for the Goblins to remember me by.'

"You should've seen it, Master Baggins!" Ori excitedly exclaimed. "Thousands of Goblins descending upon us, and Celandine is just slicing and shooting through all of them as if they were warm butter!"

Master Baggins went completely pale. "I'm sorry, what?"

"It's true," Thorin decided to comment. "She fought well."

"What?"

"Oh, and what a fight it was!" continued Ori. "Out of nowhere, the Goblin King appears and stops us in our tracks. I thought it was all over, but Celandine, oh, she wasn't afraid. Quick as lightning, she shot him in the eye, sliced at his belly, leaped into the air, and WHAM! Slammed a bit of Elven iron right down through his noggin!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's all true!" Kili added. After that, the comments kept coming.

"Probably got it from her mother's side."

"Now I know I've seen everything!"

"Ye shoulda named her Wolfsbane."

"Goblinsbane is more appropriate, considering our enemy."

"But Wolfsbane is an actual flower, and all of the Shire-folk are named after flowers, right?"

Thorin nearly burst out laughing as Celandine attempted to console her father, to bring the color back to his face, all while the rest of the Dwarves argued over whether they should be calling her Wolfsbane or Goblinsbane.

A howl in the distance.

Their chants were silenced. Panic suddenly took hold of Thorin. The Company was experiencing a similar reaction as more howls followed the first. The Orc pack had found them. "Out of the frying pan…." he muttered.

"And into the fire," Gandalf finished for him. "RUN!"

They didn't need to be told twice. As the sun was hidden away by the dark, rolling clouds, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield ran for their lives. It wasn't long, however, before they found themselves trapped between the pack and a cliff. Thorin came to a grave realization: none of them were in any shape to fight off the pack and they had nowhere left to go…. Except…. He looked up at the pine trees surrounding them. It would only be a temporary solution, but what choice did they have? "Into the trees!" he commanded, and the rest did not need to be told twice. One by one, his fellow Dwarves leapt up into the branches and pine needles, the baying of Wargs drawing ever closer. Thorin found a place just a few yards off the ground, providing a decent vantage point of their incoming enemy. Master Baggins was the last one to climb into the trees; barely seconds after he was pulled up by Celandine, the Wargs came bursting from the brush right underneath them. The great beasts had most definitely discovered their location, yet they did little more than bark and howl up at the Company. Their lack of riders was also suspicious.

Moments later, the pack grew silent and turned their heads to the slope above. That's when Thorin saw it. A snow white Warg, larger than the rest. More importantly, the Orc on its back….

"Azog?!"

The Dwarf King couldn't believe what he was seeing, yet he was right there. The Goblin King had been right; Azog the Defiler was still alive. He was the one that had set that bounty on his head all that time ago.

The Pale Orc sniffed at the air, muttering in his native tongue. "[Do you smell it? The scent of fear]?" He looked straight at Thorin, a wicked grin upon his face. "[I remember your father…reeked of it, Thorin, Son of Thrain]."

Of course, Thorin understood all that was said, but it still took him a moment to understand just what the Orc truly meant. Once that moment had passed, he could only shake his head. "It cannot be."

Azog's smile grew as he pointed a stone mace directly at the Dwarf King. "[That one is mine. Kill the others]!"

The Wargs launched into action. They leapt at the Company, clawing and biting at the branches. Thorin heard shouting and creaking from from one of the pines and it took all his strength to keep his grip as an entire tree came crashing into his own. Over jumped the Bagginses and the Brothers Ri, looking for stability, yet the Dwarf King could already feel the large pine beginning to tip. One by one, the trees were pushed over by the snapping Wargs until the entire Company was confined to a pine at the very edge of the cliff. The Dwarf King looked down at the forest below the cliff, at the base of the mountain; it was doubtful that even Gandalf with his magic could survive the fall. The Wargs advanced.

He caught sight of a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. Thorin glanced upward just in time to see the Wizard toss down at the enemy a…flaming pinecone? The moment the pinecone hit the ground, the dry foliage ignited, cause a few Wargs to back off. Gandalf tossed another pinecone, this time to Kili, who lit another and passed it to Celandine. The Dwarf King finally understood what was happening. Soon he was passed his own pinecone; he used it to light another to pass to Dwalin, then hurled it as hard as he could into a Warg's head. The ground around the Company's tree was soon a mass of red fire and the Dwarves erupted into cheers as the riderless Wargs were fleeing into the night beyond.

Their celebration was short lived. With a great creek, the tall pine tipped and fell to a horizontal position, only clinging to the cliff by its ancient roots. While some such as Thorin were able to keep their grip, others were less fortunate. The Dwarf King took one look downward and immediately saw Ori slip, grabbing onto Celandine as he fell. The Elven girl was also losing her grip and barely managed to grab hold of Gandalf's outstretched staff before they both fell to their dooms. He was almost certain that he heard half of the Company cry out for the two, but he became distracted.

Azog, still astride his white Warg, still sporting that malicious grin. White hot anger filled Thorin's heart at the mere sight. That anger had him on his feet, drawing Orcrist and reaching behind his back for….

When was the last time he had used that old oak branch? It hadn't seen actual battle since Moria. Thorin had made a habit of carrying around, always out of sight. A sort of good luck charm. Now it was time to make use of it again. How fitting that it should be in battle with the abomination before him.

The Dwarf King took one step forward. Then another and another after that, eventually stepping off the fallen tree and onto solid ground. His pace quickened when he saw the Pale Orc spread his arms wide, almost awaiting him. Thorin was now in a run, the oaken shield raised, the Elven blade's blue glow drowned out by the red firelight.

Azog roared.

The white Warg lunged.

Thorin swung his blade.

Then he was sprawling on his back.

What had happened? Whatever it was, it happened too fast for him to fully comprehend. He forced himself to stand…only to have a mace slammed into his face, knocking him down again. Before he could even move himself, the Warg had the Dwarf King in its jaws. At first he struggled and cried out, then he finally had the sense to swing his blade at the beast. He felt himself tossed away. He slammed down on the ground, the very pain of his landing practically paralyzing him.

The world was swimming and slowly growing black. He thought he heard the voice of Azog, but he could never be sure. Another Orc stepped into his fading vision, holding a blade to his throat. Realizing what was about to happen, Thorin weakly grasped for Orcrist, the Oak Branch, anything. He already knew it was a fruitless effort. The Orc raised its sword.

Something came flying into the Orc, knocking it off its feet. The Dwarf King forced his head to turn towards the struggle now taking place. The Orc pinned his attacker down, ready to end him, but instead found a blade in his chest. The attacker flipped their positions and stabbed the Orc several times before it slumped. He focused all his remaining energy into identifying the small attacker.

The last thing Thorin saw before the world faded to nothing was Bilbo Baggins stumbling to his feet, facing down Azog and his pack.

* * *

He remembered waking briefly.

Wind. Light. Shouts. Claws.

One name came to mind.

Bilbo.

Where was he?

What was he thinking?

Darkness.

Muttering. A spell? A hand over his eyes.

Thorin gasped for air and opened his eyes. The light blinded him for a second; the first thing that came into focus was Gandalf. The Wizard in question released a breath that he'd been holding. The Dwarf King glanced around, seeing the relieved faces of many Dwarves. Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, all of them…. Wait, a face was missing.

"The halfling?" His voice was quiet and coarse.

"It's alright," Gandalf whispered. "Bilbo is here. He's quite safe."

Something snapped. Thorin forced himself to stand and shrugged off anyone who dare try to help him up. He looked around frantically, searching. His eyes landed on their target; the Hobbit stood away from the group, his daughter kneeling beside him. "You! What were you doing?! You nearly got yourself killed!" A range of emotions, too many to name, struggled for dominance in his mind as he approached the burglars. The Hobbit put himself between Celandine and the Dwarf King, looking panicked. "Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?"

Pure joy won the fight as Thorin Oakenshield stepped forward and hugged Bilbo.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life."

The Company cheered behind him. Celandine smiled and clapped next to him. Bilbo stood dumbfounded for the briefest of seconds before he felt him return the hug. An eternity later (it was actually about ten seconds), Thorin pulled back and felt himself smiling at the Hobbit. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Or your daughter."

"No, I would've doubted me too. I'm not a hero, or a warrior." He turned to Celandine. "Not even a burglar, am I right?"

'You're certainly not the burglar type, Papa. But then again, I'm certainly not the type of person one would expect to take down a Goblin King.'

"And I'm not the sort of Dwarf to hug another," Thorin said, a laugh in his voice. "I suppose we'll all have to get used to these…unexpected things." That's when he saw it, just past Bilbo's shoulder. He stepped past the Bagginses, right up to the edge of the cliff, and took in the sight before him. A mountain, far off in the distance, standing alone in a flattened horizon.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo was next to him now, Celandine just behind.

"Erebor," came Gandalf's answer. "The Lonely Mountain, the last of the great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home," the Mountain's King whispered.

There was bird song over head. A small brown bird flew above their heads, cheeping as it continued on its path. To Erebor.

"A raven!" He heard Oin remark. "The birds are returning to the Mountain!"

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," the Wizard said.

Thorin smiled all the same. "We'll take it as a sign anyway. A good omen."

"That's right," Bilbo added with a relieved sigh. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

* * *

Mountains of gold littered the ground within the old Dwarf Kingdom. His kingdom, he corrected in his mind. The Mountain had long since been without any of the short, greedy, two legged rodents. This was his kingdom, his gold, his place to rest in. And oh, what a rest it was. The weight of such treasures would be too much for the rodents, but to him, it was a soothing blanket, as comfortable as any bed. The silence of the empty halls was his lullaby and his dreams were peaceful. Yes, this was the perfect place for his slumber.

So, what had woken him?

He focused his senses. Sharpened his hearing, exhaled then took a good whiff of the air, then finally lazily opened an eye. No new scents, no signs of movement or theft, but the halls were no longer quiet. The sound of knocking echoed all around him. The question was what would be doing-?

An old phrase came to mind. _Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole._

That must be the thrush then.

Another phrase.

 _When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end._

Ah, so the Sons of Durin were finally crawling back to the Mountain.

Let them come, he thought to himself with a purr. Let them come indeed. When the time came, he would show those rodents why he was the true King Under the Mountain. Right before he'd burn them to a satisfying crisp.

* * *

'….'

"…."

"…."

'Papa?'

"Yes?"

'How do we get down from here?

"That's…actually a good question…. Uh, Thorin?"

"Yes?"

"How DO we get down from here?"

"…I'm not entirely sure how we got up here in the first place."

"You'll scarcely believe it, but Gandalf summoned a flock of giant eagles."

"It wouldn't be the strangest thing he's done."

'Why couldn't the eagles just fly us all the way to Erebor?'

"…."

"…."

Meanwhile, Gandalf just smiled uncomfortably, preparing for the complaints that would soon be hurled at him.

* * *

I could've left this on a more serious note. Clearly my brain couldn't handle it.

Some of you have waited more than a year for this moment. Congratulations on making it through the first act! Two weeks from now, we starting things off with the race to Beorn's house. See you guys then!


	17. Chapter 16: (Chapter Title Too Long)

Chapter 16: Looking Ahead While Looking Back

 _She had been crying for so long, she'd long since forgotten the reason why. The only thing Celandine Baggins knew in that moment was that she was stuck, hiding within the hollow of a tree. Had the others abandoned her? Had they tricked her into leaving once again? Where was Papa? She couldn't bring herself to call out, not that it would make any difference. She was alone._

 _"Celandine? CELANDINE?!"_

 _The Elven girl thought she just imagined the voice at first. Then it was drawing closer. Soon enough a familiar face appeared just outside the hollow. "There you are. Have you been in here this whole time? Why didn't you-?" Celandine buried her face into the fabric of her shawl, not wanting her father to see her cry. "Are you stuck?" She shook her head quickly, finding little comfort in the blue garment she'd had all her life. "…Okay now, give me your hands." The Elven girl looked up to see both Papa's hands reaching into the hollow for her. Not wanting to hide anymore, she grabbed hold. After a few minutes of struggling, Celandine was freed from the hollow and hugging her father tightly, crying into his shoulder._

 _"There there, dear Celandine." She felt a hand rubbing her back, a gesture that always seemed to calm her down. "Was it the Chubb children again?"_

 _A quick nod._

 _She heard Papa give an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, I don't know why their parents don't teach them any manners." The Hobbit's tone quickly became more tender. "Never mind that now. Let's get you cleaned up." He stood them both up and tried to lead Celandine away. The Elven girl simply stared at the ground, refusing to budge. "What's the matter?"_

 _Without looking up: 'I'm stupid.'_

 _"Now what makes you think so?"_

 _'I keep falling for their same tricks.'_

 _"That doesn't mean you're stupid." Papa knelt before her. "I know for a fact that you are a very intelligent girl. Far smarter than any Chubb. I also know you have a big heart." He pointed to the place in question. "You like to see the good in everyone and you would give second chances to everyone in the world if you could. You are very forgiving, and you know what? That's one of your best qualities." Papa hugged Celandine tightly and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "If more people valued love and forgiveness above all, the world would be a merrier place indeed."_

 _The Hobbit stood again. This time, Celandine took his hand with a smile. It was an odd sight; she was only 7 summers old by now and she was already two thirds of her father's height. The Elven girl decided that she wasn't going to be bothered by that as both Bagginses left the tree hollow behind._

 _That's when she heard the voices._

 _They were barely above a whisper, but she could here their malicious intent all the same. They began to echo throughout her mind in a crescendo. The scared Elven girl turned to Papa for confort, but he seemed unfazed by the voices. Wait…the voices…they were coming from his pocket? The whispering grew even louder and…._

 _There was a dagger in her hand._

"Trust your instincts."

 _Her hand was raising the dagger; she had no control over her own hand as it was aimed toward her Papa. Right over his right pocket._

"Trust your instincts."

 _She was shaking her head and mouthing the word 'no' over and over again. She had already killed the Goblins in the mountains, she would not- could not do this to her own father. She didn't want to be a murderer anymore. She didn't want to be an Elf anymore!_

 _The dagger was thrust forward._

* * *

"Celandine!"

Celandine woke with a start, panicked and breathing heavily. Kili was crouched over her, a concerned look in his eye. "Are you alright?"

The Elven girl nodded slowly, calming down. She hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep. 'How long was I asleep?'

"I only noticed a few minutes ago. I was going to let you sleep until Bilbo returned, but then you started thrashing about."

There was a pause as she processed this information. 'Sorry to scare you.'

"Do you want to talk about it?"

'Just a bad dream.'

"Oh…. May I sit then?"

Celandine nodded and Kili took a seat next to her. They spent the next few minutes in awkward silence. The Elven girl took a glance around to see what the rest of the Company was doing. Gandalf had taken a seat on one of the boulders and was now smoking his pipe. Mr. Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, and Fili were conversing at the far end of the grotto (she couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but she probably shouldn't be eavesdropping anyway). Ori was nearby, scribbling something into one of his journals as his brothers stood beside him in silence. Most of the Company was quiet come to think of it, not that she could blame them; the Orc Pack had been hot on their heels for the past two weeks, relentlessly hunting them since the battle upon the cliff. Everyone was as tense as they were exhausted.

Papa was not among them.

Clap. 'Is Papa not back yet?'

Kili was startled by the clap, but quickly recovered. "No, but hopefully he'll be here soon."

Celandine nodded, but the answer didn't do much to quell her worries. That's when she saw the raven-haired Dwarf fiddling with something. A sleek black stone. 'What's that?'

Kili took a moment to figure out what she was asking about. "A Dwarfish talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it, so if any but a Dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they shall be forever cursed." The stone was thrust in Celandine's face, who immediately leaned away, eyes wide. The Dwarf's serious expression quickly fell with a laugh. "Or not. Depends on whether or not you believe in that sort of thing."

The Elven girl relaxed a bit, knowing full well now that this was his attempt to defuse the situation. 'So its a token?'

"A runestone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

'Which would be?'

"That Fili and I would come back to her."

A nod. She remembered Kili and Fili telling her about their mother. Lady Dís was, as the brothers had put it, ahead of her time. She was a strong leader and an all-together intelligent woman. Grandma Belladonna had even remarked about her in her writings, saying that she had acted as Mr. Thorin's closest advisor many times. Of course, Dwarf women were rarely (if at all) spoken about amongst the Dwarves, much less outsiders, so a woman so outspoken and active was an oddity within Dwarfish culture (something the Elven girl could respect and relate to). 'Does she worry for you two a lot?'

"Oh, you have no idea. She thinks that I'm the more reckless of the both of us."

'I can see why.'

"I'm not the one who shoved my dad into a cave and ran head first into an Orc Pack to save a dwarf I barely knew."

She gave her silent giggle, relieved he hadn't used the Goblin Incident in his example. 'I'd love to meet her one day.'

"Well, I'm very sure you will once we start courting."

Celandine nodded again…. That is, until she fully grasped what Kili had just said. Then she went as red as one of Mr. Gamgee's tomatoes. Kili must had realized what he said as he also turned red. "I-I mean, IF we start courting! I would never just force that, I swear. What I really mean to say is-…." There was a loud groan that drew the attention of the entire Company. "Well that all went wrong."

The Elven girl was able to recover just enough to sign a couple words. 'Do you…see us courting?'

"We-well, yes, no, maybe? I mean, you're brave and sweet and accepting and everyone in the Company seems to like you now but then again there's always other Dwarves and Thorin and Bilbo and I'm not exactly the most ideal Dwarf for anyone to try courting you know what maybe this isn't such a good idea let's just forget this conversation ever ha-."

Celandine suddenly silenced Kili with a quick peck on the cheek. 'Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?' The raven-haired Dwarf flushed once more as she smiled. It was amazing how quickly the roles had reversed since the Troll Camp, where she would be the one blushing and he'd be telling Fili to-. She froze and glanced around. All twelve of the remaining Dwarves plus one Wizard were staring at her and Kili, some completely shocked while others gave them knowing smirks (Mr. Thorin was as unreadable as he'd been in days prior). Kili began to stammer for an explanation, but Celandine was having none of this. Clap clap. 'Didn't your fathers ever tell you how rude it is to eavesdrop?' Most of the Dwarves immediately began to mumble and mutter awkwardly. Fili, on the other hand, continued smiling, thinking on the new ways he could now tease his little brother. Mr. Thorin said nothing, only looked away toward the path her own father had taken earlier./

Never mind them. She signed to Kili. 'I'm a bit embarrassed to say, but I would like that very much.'

"R-really?"

A nod. 'However, as Fili once said, this might not be the best time to discuss courtship.'

The Dwarf sighed, dejected. "Right. Dragon first. And then…?"

'Agreed.'

Soft footsteps.

She stood abruptly. Papa was back.

The Hobbit scampered into the grotto, out of breath, and immediately caught the attention of the rest of the Company. "How close is the Pack?" Mr. Thorin asked first, a hand on Papa's shoulder.

"Too close," was her father's answer. "A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?"

"Not yet, but they will. Listen, we have another problem-."

"Did they see you?" The question came from Gandalf, pipe now gone and a serious look on his face. "They saw you!"

"No, that's not it-."

The Wizard interrupted once more. "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse, excellent burglar material."

The Dwarves chuckled in appreciation, ignoring the Hobbit's distress. Celandine, however, had long since noticed. 'What's wrong, Papa?'

"Well if you would all just LISTEN!" The Dwarves were silenced. "I'm trying to tell you there's something else out there!"

The Elven girl froze. Something else? Something worse than Orcs or Wargs? Were the Goblins coming after them now, trying to avenge their king?

"What form did it take?" Gandalf inquired. "Like a bear?"

"Ye-…." Celandine could understand her father's sudden confusion; the statement itself was a bit too on the nose for both their likings. "Yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

"You knew of this beast?" Kili ended up asking for her. The Wizard didn't reply, only turned away to hide in his own thoughts.

The Company immediately began debating.

"We should double back and avoid it."

"And be run down by a Pack of Orcs?"

"We're still in the mountains. We could find a cave or something."

"They'd sniff us out sooner then!"

"Not if we find a tunnel network."

"Then we'd be lost!"

Gandalf once again silenced them all. "There is a house, not to far from here, where we may take refuge."

No one said or signed anything at first. This bear, this house…it was all too convenient. "Whose house?" Mr. Thorin inquired, not at all trying to hide his suspicion. "Are they friend or foe?"

"They are neither." The Wizard grew more solemn. "He will either help us…or he will kill us."

Again, silence before the Dwarf King spoke. "What choice do we have?"

A roar in the distance. A bear's roar.

"None."

* * *

Mr. Thorin had assigned her to be their scout for the run.

It was an understandable choice: she was the fastest runner of the Company and a long distance runner at that. What she had to do was run ahead of the group, make sure that their route was safe, wait for the others to catch up, then begin the whole process again. Run, stop, wait. Run stop, wait. All day.

Celandine kept telling herself that this was no time for reminiscing, but that never seemed to stop her from thinking back to another moment in her childhood. When she had first started playing with the other fauntlings, her favorite game to play with them had been tag. It was never a contest, but if it had been, she would've been the champion. She would easily outrun or overtake any of her playmates and just the feeling of running, having the world left in her dust and the wind whipping past her face and through her hair, it was like…flying. Like freedom.

Now, Hobbits are more suited to sprinting and running in short bursts. Not to mention her longer legs allowed her to take a step when a young Hobbit would need three. As things were, it wasn't too long before she was banned from playing tag with the fauntlings.

The same physiology for Hobbits could also apply to Dwarves it would seem. Each time Celandine ran ahead and stopped, it took longer and longer for the rest of the Company to catch up. This combined with how exhausted they all were after the events of the last two weeks left them at a severe disadvantage. It was in the afternoon, when the sun was only an hour or two from disappearing behind the Misty Mountains beyond, that she began to hear the faint baying of Wargs…and the sound only became louder each time the Company met her again.

Finally, the Elven girl burst through the tree line of some forest and found the house. Or, at least, she thought she did. There was a wall- no, a hedge in the middle of the clearing surrounding the home and even then there seemed to be a whole forest all of its own within. The wind blew toward her for just a second, carrying scents she hadn't smelled in a long time. Flowers. Not the little things that would grow desperately through the hard mountain soil, but the kinds that had she had helped to grow in her father's garden back home. Back in Bag End.

Celandine looked around cautiously. Nothing harmful around here. The rest of the Company wouldn't be here for a while, and what kind of scout would she be if she didn't have a look around the house? She grinned almost idiotically as she made the final sprint across the clearing and through the hedge's gate.

"The first thing that ended up happening was the appearance of bee.

She immediately froze. Yet another childhood memory surfaced (today was just full of nostalgia). When she first started helping Papa in the garden, about eight years old or so, she had her first run in with a bumble bee. Before the Elven girl had only caught brief glances of the little yellow and black insects while outside. So when one particular bee landed on a flower next to her while she was out with her father, her young mind saw a little, fluffy creature that looked oh so adorable. One can imagine that an eight year old trying to physically pet a bee did not sit well with the bee itself, as it immediately flew into her face and stung her just below her eye. She had run inside, screaming and crying, and absolutely refused to go back outside for the next week.

It was quite silly, really: Celandine, the girl who had killed the Great Goblin King, had never quite gotten over that…uneasiness around bees. So one can imagine that a bee the size of her hand slowly flying towards her was very unsettling to the Elven girl.

It was okay, she thought to herself. She just had to stay still. Stay still and don't make it ang-.

Oh Gods it was on her face.

Thankfully, the fuzzy insect just seemed content to stare at her. With those large black eyes. And twitching antennas. An a foot uncomfortably close to her eye.

If she had a voice, there would be a faint whimper heard right about now.

What felt like an eternity later, the bee seemed satisfied and flew away, buzzing as it went back to its hive. Celandine slumped, relieved, before actually taking in her surroundings.

Everywhere she turned, there was green. Tall trees, pines and oaks and many other varieties, shaded the front yard, not yet looking to lose their leaves despite the coming autumn. Ferns and moss covered nearly everything else that wasn't green. She could see the flowers she had smelled earlier, but probably because they were behind the house before her (which also looked tree like with its wooden walls and grass covering the roof). The little wooded area was filled with activity; the aforementioned bee had returned to its hive, buzzing with its brethren in one of the nearby maple trees. Besides the insects, the Elven girl heard a variety of bird song and the pitter pat of some small rodent in the bushes, possibly a squirrel. As she approached the house, replacing her caution with a childlike wonder, she heard the shuffling of many feet, yet no voices. Was there someone home? Did they know she was here. Not wanting to be rude, she knocked on the door and waited. More shuffling, but no answer. Deciding she should wait some more, she awkwardly looked around; she could see the birds and squirrels now, and they were all looking right at her. Celandine probably should have found this unnerving, but she decided that they were most likely just as curious as she was. After all, this place was just as much their home and here was this stranger looking around and knocking on the front door. It was certainly how she would react whenever some Hobbit came knocking on Bag End's door….

She shook her head. Honestly, this is no time for looking back! She turned and knocked again. Still no answer.

She waited for another minute before knocking again. When she once again received no answer, she finally lifted the latch and opened the door. No wonder there was so much shuffling; the only ones in the house were cows and goats. This was rather odd, as the house's interior was built to be just that, a home for people, not a barn. The cows glanced at her as she entered and the goats backed away, uneasy around a stranger. She noticed a few mice scurrying along the floor and in the rafters but that was it. No sign of any Man or Dwarf or anyone. Only one more place to search; the back yard. Celandine found the right door and pushed it open.

The first thing she found was the flowers.

Dozens of varieties in reds and blues and other colors that looked more vibrant in the late afternoon sunlight. Some she recognized (violets, belladonna, spider lilies, and even a whole patch full of her own namesake) while most she had never seen in her life. Another part of the garden was dedicated to fruits and vegetables, just as vibrant as the rest of the garden. Oh if only Papa was here right now, the two of them could spend hours out here with the flowers….

The Elven pinched herself hard. Focus! What else was back here? Looking around, she noticed that the hedge wall didn't extend behind the house like she's thought, but instead opened up to the dry grass field. A shed and a place for chopping wood stood across the yard and there were horses roaming and grazing on the field beyond. Once again, no sign of the one who lived here. It didn't seem like he or she had to go out hunting as there was enough food here to feed a small Hobbit family. Not to mention the nearest town was on the other side of the Misty Mountains, so there shouldn't be a reason to be out. So why-?

Footsteps. Running footsteps.

Celandine bolted back through the house and the front yard just in time to see the Company break through the tree line, making a bee line to the house. She ran forward and met whoever was first in line halfway through the clearing and immediately started counting heads. Gandalf was first, followed closely by Bombur of all people. Then Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Fili, Kili-.

There were heavy footsteps coming close. Only one set, but they belonged to no Warg.

Gloin, Oin, Dori, Ori, Dwalin, Balin-.

A spine-chilling roar.

Papa and finally Mr. Thorin. That was everyone.

Not even a second after she counted the last Company member, a ginormous black bear came charging into the clearing.

For the first few moments, as the beast drew closer to her, she was frozen. Her instincts were immediately telling her to draw her bow and be ready for a fight. However, remembering how well that ended last time, she followed the Company back through the hedge gate and the front door. She was the last one to come through and as soon as she'd leapt over the Dwarves' heads and into the house, the Company attempted to shut the door. Their progress was impeded by the bear's large head now wedged in the doorway, pushing to enter. Celandine was pushed back; a moment later she saw Papa standing in front of her, his little sword in shaking hands. Trying to protect her.

This action was unnecessary as the Dwarves were able to successfully slam the door shut. As soon as they'd put a bar across the front entrance, the Elven girl remembered the back door and rushed to get that barred as well.

"What is that thing?!" She heard Ori shout as she came back.

"That is our host."

….

….

There wasn't a face among the Company that wasn't looking at Gandalf in utter bewilderment. Oin even checked his flattened trumpet to make sure he'd heard right.

The Wizard wearily glanced at the door before continuing. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a big black bear, other times he's a great strong man. I'm afraid I can't tell you much more than that as much of my knowledge comes from what my colleague Radagast has told me of him."

"I think he's leaving," Ori said, his ear pressed against the door.

Dori immediately pulled him back. "Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. He's under some dark spell!"

"Don't be a fool, Dori," Gandalf berated. "The only enchantment he's under is his own." The Dwarves, Hobbit, and Elven girl were still uneasy, but nodded. "Alright now, get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight."

Only Celandine heard the Wizard mutter "I hope".

* * *

The Pack had gathered just at the edge of the trees. Azog looked on, annoyed by yet another obstacle between him and his quarry. He seethed as the large black bear finished his patrol around the house before beginning his transformation. A lesser Orc would see this as the perfect opportunity to attack, but is was idiotic to underestimate the skin-changer. And the Pale Orc certainly did not get to where he was today by being idiotic./

"[Attack them now]," one such lesser Orc whispered. "[Kill the Dwarf filth while they sleep]!"

"[No]," he said. "[The Beast stands guard still. We'll kill them on the road]."

A Warg howled its approach. Azog immediately tensed as the new arrival came into view. He instantly recognized the face of Bolg as he rode right up beside him. "[They are gathering at Dol Guldor]," his son said. "[The Master has summoned you]."

Azog could do nothing but growl in response. It seemed his quarry would have to wait.

* * *

Their evening had been a rather uneventful one. Mr. Thorin had decided to speak to Kili in private, so Celandine had decided to strike up a conversation with Fili and Ori. Unfortunately, all three of them were either too exhausted from the day's run or too tense about their…host to speak for long. If fact, when Papa pulled her aside, saying something about "bedtime", the Elven girl didn't protest, simply moved herself to the nearest pile of hay and lay down. Later, when most of the others had fallen asleep, she heard footsteps and felt a light peck on her cheek. She didn't need to open her eyes to see who it was and she certainly wasn't complaining. For the next few minutes, she believed she'd go to sleep with a smile on her face.

Except she couldn't fall asleep.

It was probably well after midnight yet Celandine could do no more but toss and turn in the hay. She swore she heard something and the fact that it was so faint was what was truly driving her mad. Her frustration caused her to try tugging on her hair multiple times before reminding herself that there wasn't enough hair left to pull on. After that, she was pulling on her own shawl.

Damn it all, where was that voice co-?

Wait, it wasn't a voice…was it? Now that she listened…it was a whisper in some language…Elven perhaps? Or some form of it? Who was whispering then? She rolled over; her father had taken the hay pile right next to her and was already sound asleep. The voice was definitely coming from this direction….

Her heart was pounding as she tried to find the voice's owner…. It was coming from-.

The voice suddenly silenced itself as Celandine began to focus in on another sound. Footsteps were approaching from outside and someone was fiddling with the door. However, it was bolted from the inside. This didn't stop her from immediately shooting up and reaching for her bow.

But then she stopped. No more instincts. That wasn't the only thing Galadriel had told her to listen to. It was time to think this out properly instead of just relying on her instincts. So instead of her bow and quiver, the Elven girl snatched up the journal Ori had given her along with a pencil. Whoever was at the door (and she had a pretty good feeling who it was) would probably not know Dwarfish sign language. Carefully as to not wake the others, she crept over to the door and lifted the bar as quietly as she could.

Not a second after she set the bar down nearby, the door was pushed open. The figure that stood before her towered even above Gandalf and was covered in hair. Celandine's instincts were telling her to fight, to run, but this was a time to listen to her head. So instead, she smiled, wrote a sentence down in her journal, and showed it to their host.

 _ **Good evening, Mr. Beorn. My name is Celandine Baggins and I'm at your service.**_

* * *

And we're back in business!

Celandine: *claps excitedly*

Rest of the MUT Cast: *groans*


	18. Chapter 17: Queer Lodgings

Chapter 17: Queer Lodgings

 **We grow in number. We grow in strength.**

"[I've seen]."

 **You are angry.**

"[Oakenshield was close at hand]."

 **Worry not. Oakenshield will be yours in due time. There are other matters at hand that concern this little Company.**

"[The Elf wench perhaps]?"

 **While her circumstances interest me, she is of little consequence.**

"[What else could there be]?"

 **A presence. Something that I have not felt in a long time. It followed Oakenshield out of the Misty Mountains.**

"[Is it your missing piece]?"

 **Perhaps. I require more time to make certain of this. For now, the hunt will proceed as it did.**

"[Very well, Master. I shall leave at o-]."

 **No. You will stay. You will lead my armies.**

"[…What]?"

 **Send your son in your stead. Bolg has been quite restless as of late and deserves to be let off his leash.**

"[What of Oakenshield? You promised me his head]!"

 **And you shall have it. Death will come to him, to all, in due time. As of right now, war is coming. Until the Nine return to their full strength, I will trust no other to lead my armies.**

"[But-]."

 **Do. Not. Question. Me.**

With that, Azog was left seething as the shadows receded into the ruins of Dol Guldor. Another Orc cautiously approached, not wishing to anger his Master anymore. "[Do we call off the hunt]?"

The Pale Orc stood in contemplation for a few moments. Then, he turned and shouted. "[Bolg]!" Not long after, his disfigured son came storming out onto the crumbling remains of the parapet. Azog regarded him with something akin to a father's pride. "[I have a task for you. Do you still thirst for Dwarf blood]?"

Both Orcs found themselves smiling wickedly.

* * *

The first thing Bilbo Baggins woke up to was something on his face. Now, waking up to find a larger than average bee on your face was not an ideal way to start one's morning, especially if this elicits a high pitched scream that could wake up those around you. The bee flew off, but the stomping feet that soon followed did little to calm the poor Hobbit's nerves. Within seconds, Thorin Oakenshield rounded the corner and stopped, looking around the room, then at him, a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright?!"

"Ye-Yes, just, um, fine." Bilbo struggled to get out.

"What happened?! Was it the skin-changer?!"

"Well, if you stop shouting, I can explain!" The worried Dwarf fell silent. "Thank you. I woke up with a bee on my face. That's all there is to it."

There was a long pause, then Thorin looked away, obviously embarrassed. "Oh, o-of course."

Well this was certainly awkward, but that was to be expected. Since the incident on the clifftop, Thorin had become more protective of Bilbo. Whether that was because he thought if him as a part of the Company or because he'd saved the Dwarf King's life was still a mystery to the Hobbit. Whatever the case, he had to find a topic to distract them both. He took a look around and realized…. "Where are the others?"

Thorin straightened up and looked at him again. "In the back. Our skin-changer is outside." He signaled Bilbo to get up and follow and he did just that. Sure enough, all the Dwarves plus Gandalf were huddled around the back door, spying on something outside…. Well, Gandalf was spying on something. The Dwarves were arguing. No surprise.

"Let's just slip out the front and make a break for it."

"We've spent the better part of this journey running from this and that. Not this time. I say we hit him when his back's turned!"

"There's no use arguing! The Orc Pack's still out there. If we miss this chance of getting help, we'll be hunted down!"

Bilbo slipped into the crowd, Thorin following close behind. The Hobbit was now able to see just what the Company was so nervous of. Just outside, several yards away, was the tallest man he'd ever seen, towering even over Gandalf and covered in dark, bristly hair. The man was chopping wood, cutting logs clean in half with just one swing of his axe. Bilbo now understood the aura of anxiety in the room. He slowly turned to Thorin. "C-can I assume that th-that's Beorn?" Nods from all of the Dwarves were his only answer. As he was looking around, he came to another terrifying realization. "Where's Celandine?"

"That's the thing," Kili stepped forward. "We don't know! She wasn't there when Bifur woke up, and he's usually the first one up."

Bifur gave a grunt in confirmation.

"You can bet anything that the skin-changer did something to her," Kili practically growled.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "You seem especially concerned about my daughter. Anything that I should know about, Kili?" A pregnant silence befell them all. The Dwarf in question went from angry to ghostly pale in the blink of an eye. "Well?" Nothing was said. Not that it needed to be said: Thorin had been polite enough to take him aside during the run and inform him just what his nephew and the Hobbit's daughter were discussing yesterday morning. He just wanted to see if he could get the information straight from the horse's mouth. Meanwhile, Fili was struggling to hide a smirk, however. "Anything to say for your brother?"

"No, sir, Master Baggins." The blond Dwarf was just so close to giggling like an idiot. It didn't matter anyway: Fili had always seemed the type of person that would say anything just to embarrass his little brother, regardless of the truth.

Bilbo then turned to Ori, knowing the youngest Dwarf would be more honest than the Brothers Durin. "Ori? Is there something you'd like to share?"

As expected, Ori became increasingly flustered. What was unexpected, however, was the steady stream of an unfamiliar language that began to flow from him. Actually, it wasn't too unfamiliar: Bifur would constantly be found speaking it and the other Dwarves of the Company would speak it a little. Of course, Bilbo couldn't understand a word of it, so by the time Ori finished his rant, the Hobbit was left more confused than ever. "What?"

"I-I just told you everything you wanted to…to know."

"How was I supposed to understand any of that?!"

"Dear Bilbo." Gandalf finally joined the conversation. "Perhaps you can save this matter for when we actually find your daughter?"

It was Bilbo's turn to become flustered. "R-right."

The Wizard addressed the Company. "Regardless of what has and hasn't been done, we cannot get any farther in our journey without Beorn's help. Now, this matter must be handled delicately. Radagast once told me that the last person to startle him was torn to shreds." Bilbo began to feel light-headed, now even more worried about Celandine's well-being. "I will go first and Bilbo, you'll come with me."

Now it was his own well-being that concerned him. "M-me?! Gandalf, a-are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes. Now, the rest of you, don't come out until I give the signal and even then, only come out in pairs…. Actually, Bomber, as you count as two persons, you should come out alone." The round Dwarf only looked at the ground (or rather, at his belly). "Remember, wait for my signal." With that, the Wizard placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and they both went outside.

Bilbo was not okay with this. At all. The prospect of coming face to face with a man that could turn into a bear and claw out his insides at any moment combined with the anxiety of not knowing where his little girl was…he was frankly a moment away from having a panic attack. He looked up at Gandalf, looking for some sort of reassurance, but the Wizard was just as anxious as he was. "You're nervous?" He heard himself say in a whisper.

The old man jumped when Beorn's axe fell once again with a sharp thud. "N-nervous? No, no…." He trailed off, and it'd been like he was mostly trying to convince himself. They stopped a couple of yards away from the skin-changer. "Good morning." Gandalf's greeting was meek at best and something their host would certainly not hear as he continued chopping wood. The greeting was repeated just as quietly: once again, no response. Bilbo was about to say something when he heard a rustle. He peaked about the Wizard…and promptly saw Celandine, a smile on her face and a basket in her hands, confidently striding towards the skin-changer. Instincts kicking in, Bilbo stepped forward into her view.

"CELANDINE NO!"

The thud of the axe. Then everybody froze. Celandine stopped in her tracks and stared at him and Gandalf. The Wizard looked down at him in shock. He heard the Dwarves muttering frantically from inside. Then he saw Beorn. Towering over him, looking down, an axe in his hands.

This was it, he thought as he closed his eyes. This was how he went. He expected the axe to come swing at his neck. He expected a bear's roar to be the last thing he heard before being torn to shreds.

The Hobbit certainly didn't expect to be pick up off the ground by a pair of strong hands.

"So you must be Bilbo!" The voice was loud, rambunctious, and…jolly? He opened his eyes to see the smiling face of the skin-changer, a laugh in his voice as he held the poor Hobbit up. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you!"

"…I-it's nice t-to m-meet you t-too."

"Good to hear! My name is Beorn, but I suppose you already knew that!" Beorn put Bilbo back on the ground. "You know, I could scarcely believe that such a little bunny could raise a well mannered doe all by himself, but I suppose appearances can deceive."

"Bunny?!"

"And you must be Gandalf the Grey!" The skin-changer ignored Bilbo's outburst and greeted the Wizard with the same boisterous nature. "Come now, why so pale?! You look as though I might tear you to shreds!"

Gandalf struggled to find himself again. "Y-yes, well, the stories my colleague told of your…nature may have been misinforming."

"You mean the little brown robed fellow that used to live in the Wood? Skittish as a mouse I remember him to be. I encountered him from time to time, but he would scamper off whenever I tried to say hello, no matter what form I took."

Bilbo was pretty sure he heard a collective groan from inside the house. Beorn must have heard it was well. "Are those your Dwarf friends hiding in there, Young Doe?" The Elven girl nodded. "Well, bring them out, why don't you?! The more the merrier!" She smiled, placed her basket down, and practically skipped over to the back door as the skin-changer turned back to the Wizard and Hobbit. "You know, I was never too fond of Dwarves, but after hearing your daughter's story, I'm actually quite excited to meet them!"

"S-she told you about us?" Bilbo squeaked.

"From the moment they walked in your front door! Which reminds me, you'll have to tell me in greater detail how you made such fools out of those Trolls, Little Bunny."

Now LITTLE bunny? Was that to be his nickname from now on?! He'd never be able to live it down!

"Now now, don't be shy," he heard Beorn call over him. Bilbo turned and found the rest of the Company shifting awkwardly. Well, most of them: Celandine was her chipper self and Thorin's expression was unreadable. Beorn continued. "Let's see…the blond one is Fili and the one with the short beard is his brother Kili." The Brothers Durin looked just as surprised Bilbo was, but the skin-changer continued his guessing game. "Ori is the one in the sweater and those are his brothers, Dori and Nori respectively." Pointing to all three in that order. "The one with the hat is Bofur, that's his brother Bombur and then his cousin Bifur. The red haired one is Gloin, the one with the trumpet is his brother Oin. Those two are Dwalin and Balin." Pointing to Dwalin and Balin respectively. "And of course this one is King Thorin Oakenshield."

No one said anything at first. Finally, Bofur stepped forward, clapping. "Thirteen out of thirteen, well done. It took Bilbo nearly a week before he got all our names down."

"Well, I'm sure Little Bunny had to do it all by himself. I was lucky enough to have a good scribe and a lot of time, isn't that right, Young Doe?" Celandine nodded with a smile. "Ah, but where are my manners?! You all must be hungry from your travels. Some midmorning breakfast will do us all some good!" With that, Beorn made his way past the Company and into the house. Thorin gave Bilbo a confused look, but all the Hobbit could give him in return was a shrug: he had no idea what just happened either.

* * *

If their first interaction with Beorn was strange, then Bilbo didn't know what to make of that morning's breakfast. First of all, the Hobbit had reentered the house to find the goats and cattle of all things setting the table. Beorn was speaking to them all the while, but his words came out as more animal-like than actual words. Once the table had been set, with enough room for the entire Company plus one skin-changer, Celandine ran back outside and returned with the basket. Bilbo looked inside to find at least two dozen of the most perfect looking honeycombs he'd ever seen. Now, the Hobbit knew full well of his daughter's fear of the yellow and black insects, so when he asked her where she'd gotten the honeycombs, she visibly shivered before signing: 'The bees wished to apologize for giving me a scare the other day.' Breakfast (or brunch, considering that it was very nearly noon) was fairly disappointing, to the Dwarves anyway. Along with the honeycombs, Beorn served them all fruits and vegetables straight from his garden, fresh milk from the goats, and eggs from an unknown bird. Besides the eggs, there wasn't any sort of meat on the table, which was understandable considering their host's close relations to the animals around the house (however, he didn't seem to visibly mind when the Dwarves began to pull out a few platters of meat for brunch).

Once everyone had had their fill, Bilbo noticed a shift in their host's demeanor. Beorn had become more serious, that jolliness gone from his face and voice while he asked Thorin in particular questions: Why is Azog the Defiler hunting them? They must reach the Mountain before Autumn ends? Do they really think they can pass Mirkwood safely and quickly? There was some mention of Elves, 'less wise and more dangerous than their kin' the skin-changer described them as, and Bilbo looked over at his daughter to see how she was taking this information. Celandine had not made any effort to sign or acknowledged that she was listening for a while now; she just stared down at the honeycomb on her plate, lost in her own thoughts. The Hobbit tried to reassure her with a hand on her shoulder, but that was quickly shrugged off.

It broke Bilbo's heart that he couldn't offer her any comfort.

There were more questions that were answered, but in the end, Beorn agreed to help the Company, asking what they needed. "For now, we need rest," Thorin answered. "We need to regain our strength and restock our supplies."

"Of course," the skin-changer replied. "You are welcome here for as long as you deem it necessary. There's an oak tree in the yard whose leaves begin to yellow as soon as Autumn begins. That should tell you when you must depart."

"Thank you."

"Now then…." Their host sat down, a smile returning to his face. "I'm excited to hear more about this journey of yours."

And the Dwarves were excited to tell it. The rest of the morning and the better part of the afternoon was spent sharing their travels thus far (the Hobbit noticed his daughter's mood worsen when they told Beorn about the Goblin caves). Once there was no more journey to tell about, the Dwarves moved on to tales about their lives before the Company was formed. Bilbo was happy to see Celandine perk up as they learned more about Gloin's son Gimli and Nori's "mysterious and questionable occupation" in the Blue Mountains. They were even graced with a story from Thorin; the Dwarf King told in beautiful detail about his youth in Erebor (mainly the trouble he'd get into with his sister Dís and late brother Frerin).

Then it was Bilbo's turn.

"W-well, what do you want to hear?"

"I believe I speak for all of us that we're curious about how you came to father Celandine," Beorn said with a smirk.

"Oh no, she's not mine. I-I mean, she IS mine, but, uh, not like THAT."

"Go on then!" one of the Dwarves shouted. "Tell us!"

"Okay, okay!" The Hobbit saw Celandine with her own smile; she'd always loved this story. "Well, it all started on the morning of one of the milder winters we've had in recent years. The year 1325 by Shire Reckoning…."

* * *

 _"_ _Bebother and confusticate these boots!" Bilbo said in a huff._

 _The Thain had made the law very clear when he'd said that boots must be worn at all times when out in the cold and snow, NO EXCEPTIONS. That particular law had been passed only a while ago in light of the Fell Winter about 15 years ago. Of course, while their toes were safe from freezing, the Hobbits that Bilbo knew certainly weren't comfortable with bags of leather and fir covering their large feet._

 _Unfortunately, he had to venture out. The cold was undeniable, but the snow was only two or three inches off the ground. The heavy snows had yet to hit, and he had to fill up the pantry so that he wouldn't be left eating bugs and dirt if they all should be snowed in. That is what found Bilbo Baggins wearing a thick coat (and boots of all things) and carrying a quarter ton of meals back toward Bag End, Hamfast Gamgee at his side._

"I was on my way back from Farmer Maggot's home. My Gardener, Mr. Gamgee, was helping me bring in provisions for the winter, just in case we might get trapped."

 _"_ _One second, Hamfast," Bilbo grunted as he set down the bag in a strained motion. "My back is killing me."_

 _"_ _I can take both bags the rest of the way for you, Mr. Baggins," Mr. Gamgee offered._

 _"_ _No no, that's quite alright. I just need to rest a bit. We still have to bring your share back to your home."_

"That's when I heard the coughing."

 _"_ _Are you feeling alright?"_

 _"_ _T-that wasn't me, Mr. Bilbo."_

 _"_ _Then who-?"_

 _Another cough._

 _It did sound younger than either of them. Much younger. Bilbo began to panic as he treaded carefully, away from the path and towards the coughing. Then he saw it._

"At first, I thought it was just a rock that'd been kicked up from under the snow, but it was definitely coughing…and moving."

 _Once he realized what it was, the Hobbit rushed forward and picked the coughing thing. "Oh Gods," he whispered has he cradled the infant in his arms. Its already irregular breathing was constantly interrupted by the coughing and its skin was nearly the same blue as the shawl it was crudely wrapped in. Bilbo himself was panicking; what the hell was he supposed to do now? "Hamfast?!"_

 _"_ _What is it Mr.- Oh Gods!" Hamfast was also panicking when the first Hobbit brought the baby over. "Okay, Mr. Baggins, I'm sorry to order you around like this, but listen very carefully. Run back to Bag End and get the fire going. Then find as many blankets as you possibly can and bundle the poor thing up."_

 _"_ _But what about the-?"_

 _"_ _The food's not important right now! Just do as I say while I go find a healer!"_

 _Bilbo was surprised how his gardener had taken charge, but he didn't question in as he ran back to Bag End like his life depended on it._

"I got back and was able to warm her up. I was hopeful for a minute, but then she stopped coughing. In fact, she stopped making any noise whatsoever."

 _"_ _Come one, come on." Bilbo began to panic again as he held the baby close. Its sudden silence did not bode well and the Hobbit had to keep checking to see if it was still in fact alive._

 _There was a knock on the door._

 _"_ _Come in!" he shouted, not wanting to stand from the floor in front of the fire. Seconds later, Hamfast Gamgee came rushing in, followed closely by the healer._

 _"_ _Oh, you poor thing," the healer cooed as she took the infant from Bilbo. She went to the nearest table and began he examination. "Where'd you find…her?"_

 _"_ _N-near the wood toward the east bridge," Bilbo answer shakily._

"I later learned that there had been multiple families that had heard her crying in the early hours of the mourning. Apparently they'd mistook the cries for some beast and remained inside."

 _"_ _Her temperature's still low, but steadily rising. If you two had found her even five minutes later, you'd have a corpse on your hands."_

 _"_ _What about the cough? She was coughing earlier, but then she went completely quiet."_

 _"_ _Let's see…." The healer continued the examination as Bilbo looked on. He hadn't felt so helpless since he'd been told his parents had passed from illness. All that he knew in that moment was that he couldn't let the winter take someone else._

 _"_ _Mr. Baggins?" Bilbo was startled to find his gardener giving him a sympathetic look, placing a hand on his shoulder._

"The healer checked her over, twice in fact, and told us she'd be okay. For the most part, anyway."

 _"_ _The good news is that with the right medicines, she'll get better. However, there is some severe damage to the vocal chords from strain, illness, and some other trauma. Even if she does get better, and I can assure you she will, she may never speak again."_

 _Bilbo was relieved and heartbroken at the same time. To have something so monumental as ones voice taken away at such an early age…. "What kind of idiotic Hobbit would just leave their child out to die?!"_

 _The healer frowned. "She's not a Hobbit."_

 _Both Bilbo and Hamfast gaped at her. "…What?"_

 _"_ _Take a look here." She gestured to the infant. "See her ears? Hobbit ears are usually rounded with a short point. Her's are longer, sharper…."_

 _"_ _So…what is she?"_

 _"_ _Well, based on the ears and some of her other features…I'd say our young guest is an Elf."_

 _Once again, the two male Hobbits did nothing more than gawk. Mr. Gamgee was the first to recover. "W-what's a child of the Big Folk doing out here in Hobbiton?!"_

 _"_ _Only her parent or parents could tell you that and from the looks of things, they are no longer among us."_

"Hamfast and I spent the next three days asking around, trying to find her mother, father, someone that knew who she was."

 _"_ _I'll head to Bree before the snow hits, ask around there."_

 _"_ _Hamfast, no. You have a family to take care of. Besides…." Bilbo looked down at the happy baby silently gurgling in his arms. "I don't think I'm ready to give her up."_

 _The gardener gave him a skeptical look. "So you'll be keeping her then?"_

 _"…_ _I suppose I will."_

 _"_ _Taking care of a baby is no easy task."_

 _"_ _I can learn." He reached for the clay bottle on the table._

 _"_ _She's go no voice."_

 _"_ _It's a good thing Mother taught me Dwarfish Sign then." He gave the bottle to the baby._

 _"_ _You're still grieving Bungo and Belladonna."_

 _"_ _And my parents would be rolling in their graves if I didn't take initiative." The infant happily began drinking the warm milk from the bottle._

 _"_ _People are going to talk."_

 _"_ _As if they weren't before." He smiled down at the little thing in his arms._

 _"_ _But-."_

 _"_ _Hamfast."_

 _Neither of them spoke for a long time. The baby opened her silver eyes, as if curious about the sudden silence in the room._

"I'd only known her for a couple of days but…I suppose it just felt right having her there."

 _"_ _I can't stop you, Bilbo."_

 _"_ _Can I at least count on you for support?"_

 _"_ _Of course you can! I'm not about to abandon some Hobbit with a baby he doesn't know how to take care of. I mean, do you even have a name for her?"_

 _Damnit, he didn't think of that. He took another look at the infant. The bottle she was drinking out of caught his attention. His own mother had made it for him long ago: it was painted a sky blue with buttercups all over. The baby placed a tiny hand over one of the flowers and suddenly he knew._

 _"_ _Celandine."_

* * *

All was silent and every tear-filled eye was on him now, listening intently as he finished the story.

"And the rest is history. Of course, every Hobbit in West Farthing have given me strange looks ever since. My Baggins side of the family has taken every effort to avoid acknowledge my existence and the Took side is constantly trying to be a part of it all. It was the most unexpected decision of my life-well, up until all of this-but one that I could never regret."

No response. Then he heard someone say quietly how that was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Some of the Dwarves, plus Beorn, actually applauded. "Bravo, Little Bunny, bravo."

"I'm not a bunny."

"You sure?" Bofur asked from across the table. "I mean, how do we know Hobbits and rabbits aren't related?"

"Bofur," Thorin said with a you'd-better-stop glare.

"Think about it! Lives in a whole in the ground, eats vegetables voluntarily, usually pretty quiet, VERY skittish, and bre-."

Bilbo stood and slammed his hands on the wood, giving the hatted Dwarf a death stare. "Finish that sentence. I DARE you."

Bofur was wide-eyed and possibly fearing for his life. "…never mind," he squeaked out.

Beorn, in perfect contrast, was laughing to his heart's content. "Ah, as ferocious as a mountain lion! Appearances deceive indeed!"

"Three cheers to our ferocious burglar, He Who Faces Azog the Defiler Without Fear!" Fili shouted out of the blue.

"And his equally ferocious daughter, the Bane of all Goblins!" Kili added.

And so they cheered and celebrated the rest of the night.

Only Bilbo caught a glimpse of the brief sadness in Celandine's eye.

* * *

In the book, Beorn, while distrustful of the Company at first, is a lot more jolly once he gets to know them. In contrast, the movie portrays him as a sort of brooding character that is constantly weary of the Dwarves. I think it's obvious which version I like better (Thorin already fulfills our angst quota).

Also, I hope you like the little origin story going on for Celandine (the cute little baby).


	19. Chapter 17 Bonus

Chapter 17 Bonus

I was bored lol :)

* * *

Thorin: So what exactly are you planning to do to my nephew?

Bilbo: *glares at Kili, Fili, and Ori* Nothing too drastic. I just want to show him what happens when you go behind the potential in-law's back.

Thorin: Right.

Bilbo: I'm surprised you're not trying to stop me.

Thorin: Regardless of my political or familial status, I have no power or say in these matters. That would fall to the jurisdiction of the parents or guardians of those considering the courtship, which in this case are my sister Dís and, of course, you.

Bilbo: fair enough. *picks up an acorn*

Thorin: I ask again; what EXACTLY are you doing?

Bilbo: Remember how I told you lot I was fairly skilled at Conkers? *hurls acorn as hard as he can* HEY KILI!

Kili: Wha-? *turns in time to have the acorn hit him right between the eyes* AUH! FOR THE LOVE OF DURIN!

Fili: HAHAHA-! *gets hit in the side of the head by another acorn* OW, FU-!

Ori: *successfully dodges another incoming acorn* RUN AWAY!

Thorin: *watches as the group of young Dwarves run for their lives* …Mahal, this Hobbit is the best thing ever.


	20. Chapter 18: The Forest's Edge

Chapter 18: The Forest's Edge

For the next two weeks, the Company ate, slept, and lived comfortably in the house of Beorn. Thorin himself could barely remember the last time he felt so well rested. However, that rest wouldn't last forever; at the end of the second week, the leaves on the oak started to yellow. The moment he noticed this, the Dwarf King had made it known that they would be leaving the next day. There was some grumbling, but the rest of the Company agreed and Gandalf immediately made plans to borrow Beorn's horses until they reached the edge of Mirkwood. For the time being, there was one thing he couldn't ignore….

"You want me to what?" Bilbo asked with wide eyes.

"You heard me," Thorin said. "The road is only going to get more dangerous from here on out. If you should ever need to defend yourself, you at least need to learn how."

"I think all of you can agree I can defend myself just fine."

Thorin couldn't help his smile. "If you just humor me this one time, I believe it would take some worry off our minds." The Hobbit seemed to huff a bit before nodding. "Good. Now, take your stance and raise your sword." Their resident burglar attempted just that. "Bend your knees a bit. And don't lock your elbows. You need to be able to move at a moments notice. Right now-."

This went on for another five minutes before Thorin got Bilbo into the right stance.

"Okay, what's next?"

It was then that Thorin drew Orcrist from its sheath. "Now you fight."

He swore the Hobbit's eyes went as wide as the axe piece imbedded in Bifur's head. "Are you mad?!"

"Fili and Kili haven't driven me to madness yet."

"How is pitting the both of us in a sword fight not absolutely bonkers?!"

"It's not as if you can hurt me."

"Oh yes, because my main concern is the moody King Under the Mountain that fights everything he comes across."

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." Both turned their heads to see the four youngest members of the Company spectating. The comment itself had come from Fili, who was chuckling alongside his younger brother. In contrast, Ori and Celandine were cheering Bilbo on, giving him words and signs of encouragement. The Hobbit in question waved at his daughter and her friends, dropping his stance and practically wasting the past five minutes of work.

However, this gave Thorin an idea.

"You care for your daughter much, don't you?"

Bilbo's hand dropped as he turned back towards the Dwarf King. "As if that would ever come into question."

"Would you be willing to protect her with your life?"

"Absolutely, what are-?"

"Because this right here isn't the attitude of one willing to lay down their life for those he loves."

Bilbo went wide eyed once again before squinting. "You're trying to bait me."

"It seems to be working thus far." All parties present could clearly see that Bilbo had gone back into an attack stance.

"Well-!"

"What would happen if I were to hand her over to Kili without asking you first?"

The Hobbit raised his short sword. "Stop. What ever it is you're doing, stop."

Thorin raised his own blade and held it against Bilbo's. "Or perhaps it won't be me that takes her away. We're entering King Thranduil's domain, and he'll be looking for his 'missing starlight'." He didn't see how the Elven girl in question straighten as he said that; the reaction the Dwarf King was instead looking for was happening before him.

"I said shut it!" The Hobbit pushed Orcrist to the side, but Thorin brought it back up again. And again. And again. Moments later, they were truly sparring. Truth be told, the Dwarf King was holding back most of his own strength, but he began to find that difficult as the fight continued. When Bilbo's blade swung a little too closely, Thorin found himself acting on instinct when he parried and struck near his hand. The Hobbit yelped and dropped his sword: Orcrist had managed to nick his hand and while the cut wasn't too deep, it probably stung like hell.

"I'm sor-." Thorin never had the chance to finish his apology as a large foot collided with the side of his knee. He collapsed and was immediately tackled by a very angry Hobbit. Despite the difference in size and strength, Bilbo was doing a fairly good job at keeping him down; the best the Dwarf King could do was dodge or block the blows that were being dealt to him. In the background, he could hear both of his nephews laughing and Ori worriedly shouting for help. Those pleas were rather unnecessary; as angry as Bilbo was, he wasn't actually hurting him all that much.

"What on this good Earth is going on out here?!"

The Hobbit froze and looked up. Thorin followed his gaze to see Gandalf rushing out of the house to see what all the ruckus was about. Bilbo almost immediately became flustered as he tried to answer the Wizard. The embarrassment was somewhat understandable; Thorin and Bilbo's current position was rather…awkward, to say the least. Thorin's insides were doing a flip as he pushed himself up. "Just a bit of friendly sparring, Gandalf."

"Huh?! O-oh yes, Thorin was just, uh…."

"Showing Master Baggins how to better protect himself," said Dwarf finished for the flustered Hobbit. "Though it seems he doesn't need much instruction."

"Ah, I would think not," Gandalf said with a laugh as Thorin and Bilbo stood and brushed themselves off. "There's the son of Belladonna Took I remember."

"Though I've since outgrown waving around a wooden sword."

Thorin nearly let out a chuckle at the thought of a large footed child running around with a stick of a sword. "Is there something you needed, Gandalf?"

"Yes, there is," the Wizard answered. "I've already informed the others about this."

There was a clap from Celandine. 'Is something wrong?'

"Well…that depends on your point of view." Bilbo and the young ones looked to Gandalf, concern written all over their faces. The Dwarf King, however, knew that something like this would happen eventually. "I regret to inform you that we must part ways soon." Everyone (sans Thorin) looked absolutely shocked. Questions, spoken and signed, flew left and right until the Wizard deemed to calm them down. "Settle down now, I'm not going to just abandon you here. I'll be accompanying you to the edge of Mirkwood tomorrow and see you off from there."

"But WHY are you leaving?" Kili questioned. "Where are you going?"

There was a hint of nervousness in Gandalf's eyes when he answered. "I received some…troubling news when we were in Rivendell. It may be nothing, but I wish to go investigate this nonetheless."

"I see," Thorin muttered, surprising everyone with how calm he was about this new development.

"Now Thorin, I know you are…pressed for time, but please listen to me this one time. Wait for me at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor, for as long as you can. You mustn't enter the Mountain without me."

"…I understand."

"Good." The Wizard glanced up at the darkening sky. "That Autumn chill is setting in. Come, all of you, to bed. You'll need your rest for tomorrow." With that, Gandalf began to usher the group back toward the house. Thorin followed and was about to step through the threshold when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He hadn't noticed that Celandine had fallen behind. She beckoned him around the corner, out of the sight of the window. Curious (and a tad concerned), he followed. "What's the matter?"

The Elven girl seemed to hesitate before signing. She had her back to the door, almost as if she didn't want someone seeing what she was 'saying'. 'You said something about Thranduil? About how he was looking for his missing starlight?'

Thorin froze; he'd forgotten that slip of the tongue earlier. "Yes."

'I'm sorry to bother you about all this, but I was curious. The night before the Troll Incident, I overheard you talking about the Elven King.'

"Didn't your father ever tell you how rude it is to eavesdrop?" Thorin saw the irony in her statement, but she was undeterred.

'Then while we were in Rivendell, I met this Elven woman that called me Itarille. Later, Papa was asking me about the name. He seemed really scared by it.'

"I see."

'I was wondering….' She paused. 'I was wondering what you two knew about it? Is there…some connection between me and Thranduil?'

 _"_ _Thranduil's missing starlight."_

Elrond's words echoed through his mind. Truth be told, the Dwarf King had had his own theories about Celandine since he'd met her in Bag End. The uncanny resemblance and that simple phrase had all but confirmed those suspicions weeks ago. He considered revealing what he knew. The longer her father and himself waited to tell her, the more damage would be done. Wait too long and he would lose a burglar, and the Hobbit would lose a daughter. However, something stopped him from saying anything in that moment. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bilbo poking his head out of the door, watching and listening worriedly. In that moment, Thorin came to the conclusion that this was not his secret to tell.

"I know as much as your father knows," he said after a minute of silence. "However, this is a matter between you and him. When the time comes, all will be revealed to you."

'When I'm ready?'

"When HE is ready."

Celandine's face saddened, but she nodded her understanding. She turned to make her way back to the house, the Dwarf King following suite. Later, when the Company was ready to sleep, Thorin found Bilbo smiling at him; the Hobbit then, without anyone else seeing, signed two words to him.

'Thank you.'

* * *

The next day, Beorn fulfilled his promise to the Company. The skin-changer lent them his horses for the journey to the edge of Mirkwood and with a very early start on their side, they managed to reach the tree-line by midday. After that, as promised, they began to unsaddle and release the horses to return to their master. Thorin, after letting his own mount go, felt himself uneasy at the edge of the Woodland Realm, more specifically before the Elven Gate.

"Everything alright?"

The Hobbit had snuck up on him again. "It's been a long time since I saw the Elven Gate, that's all."

"Not very good memories, eh?"

The Dwarf King took a moment to respond. "It's not too late for you to turn back."

Bilbo looked up at him, suddenly shocked. "What?"

"We'll be passing through King Thranduil's domain. I understand if you have any apprehensions about continuing forward. If you so choose, I will annul the contract you and your daughter have with us and you may return home."

"N-no, I did not trek halfway across Middle-Earth to give up half way. I think I can also speak for Celandine on that."

He couldn't explain it, but Thorin felt a swell of pride when he heard that. "You've certainly changed, Master Baggins," he said, not helping his smile. "It was hardly two weeks ago that you would've marched back the moment I finished the sentence."

"Heheh." Bilbo looked away, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Then he found the Dwarf King's eyes again. "Thorin, I-…I found something…down in the Goblin tunnels."

"…What did you find?" Thorin raised an eyebrow as the Hobbit began to fidget. He seemed to be having a hard time getting the words out. Finally, Bilbo took a deep breath and looked straight at him.

"My courage."

Something told me that that wasn't what he meant to say (perhaps it was the hand that was suddenly removed from his pocket), but he accepted the answer. "Good. You'll be needing it."

"Everyone!" Came a shout from behind. Thorin turned to see Gandalf about to mount the only horse that hadn't. Been released yet. "A bit of advice before I go. This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." The look on the Wizard's face grew ominous. "No matter what may come, you must stay on the path. If you leave it, you'll never find it again."

"We'll be sure to remember," Thorin responded. "Safe travels to you."

"And I wish the same to you all." Gandalf climbed up onto the horse and bade it forward. Moments later, the Wizard was gone, leaving the Company to face Mirkwood alone.

When Gandalf disappeared, Thorin did a quick head count. Already (sans the Wizard), they were one Company member short. "Where's Celandine?" A loud clap and everyone turned to the Elven Gate. Sure enough, the Elven girl was standing there, a little ways into the tree-line. Bilbo immediately broke onto a jog towards her, Thorin deciding to follow soon after. "Did you find something?" He heard the Hobbit ask.

Celandine nodded and pointed to something encased in ivy. As he got closer, the top of an ivory statue became visible; the statue was that of an Elven woman, beautiful (in Elf standards) and familiar.

Another question from Bilbo. "Who's that?"

"That is Ithiliel," Thorin answered when he joined the Bagginses. "Late wife of Thranduil."

"How did you-?"

"I met her only once, on a diplomatic visit to the Elven King's halls. She was…not well."

"I thought Elves couldn't get sick once they reached a certain age."

"It was a sickness of the mind. Thranduil never spoke of it, but she had seen battle. And had lived in fear for the remainder of her days."

There was the sound of ripping ivy and Celandine suddenly backed away. Thorin and Bilbo turned, expecting an attack, but none came. The Elven girl had pulled the ivy away to reveal the statue's chest. Crudely painted on there was a red eye. The three of them stood stock still for the longest time, not knowing what to make of the eery symbol. It wasn't until Balin came over with the rest of the Company and laid a hand on the Dwarf King's should that he snapped out of his stupor.

"Shall we proceed, Thorin?"

Thorin glanced over at the Bagginses one last time; while still shaken, both father and daughter nodded. "Yes." With that, he resolved to set one foot on the Elven Road and delve into the darkness of the Wood.

* * *

I know most of you are smart and have already figured out some things about Celandine, but please keep it to yourself. Just in case.

Fixed a chronology issue back in chapter 10 in case you care.

Now that Umbra Corde is finished, I should be able to update this story weekly. Thanks for sticking to it, you guys!


	21. Chapter 19: Into the Wood

Chapter 19: Into the Wood

 _"_ _I see you found some of your namesakes." Celandine was startled out of her thoughts when her father knelt down beside her in Beorn's garden. Papa reached forward and plucked one of the yellow flowers. "It's strange. They always seem to glow out in the sunlight, but whenever I put a couple in a vase, they wilt almost overnight. I can't seem to figure out how you stayed with me after all these years when they didn't want anything to do with me." The Elven girl smiled, but didn't sign anything. "Now, care to tell me what's the matter? You seemed upset when we mentioned the Goblins."_

 _She didn't know what to say at first. It was all too…too much to even think about. All that came to her mind was the blood, the screams, the sickening crack she heard when she-._

 _Celandine hadn't realized she was shaking until Papa reached out a hand to steady her. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it right now. Take your time."_

 _No. She had to get this of her chest. She pulled her hands away and began signing what she could. '…When we were down there…something happened.'_

 _"_ _They said you were fighting."_

 _'_ _Yes, but…it felt so wrong and so…right.'_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _How to describe it? 'It felt…natural. I was telling myself to do something before I even knew what that was. It was all just one fluid motion. I became a completely different person.' There were tears in her eyes. 'Everyone kept saying that I was incredible, but…after everything calmed down, I couldn't stop thinking about what I- what that other Celandine did. There was so much blood, so many screams. Even the Goblin King was scared before I….' The Elven girl couldn't finish. She was suddenly sick to her stomach and was shaking all over again. 'Galadriel said to trust my instincts, but if they make me into that THING…. I don't want to be an Elf anymore.'_

 _Papa hushed her, embracing her. "Shhh, it's alright now, it's all over." But it wasn't alright. She was sobbing now, face buried into her father's shoulder. She had killed them. She'd driven a knife through a living being's head and hadn't felt a thing until it was all over and done. And no one could tell her why._

 _"_ _I'm not sure what to tell you, Celandine. There's much about you that I don't understand myself, but I can say this. You were in danger and you reacted. If you hadn't done it, you may not be here now."_

 _The Elven girl paused in her weeping. She hadn't thought of that._

 _"_ _In fact, Gandalf made it quite clear that if it wasn't for you, you all may not have made it out of the Tunnels. You may have very well saved their lives. No one can begrudge you for that." Papa suddenly pulled away, taking the yellow flower he'd plucked and placing it behind her ear. "Don't think of it as killing strangers, but rather…saving and protecting those you care about."_

 _She nodded her understanding._

 _"_ _I think you can feel especially glad that you saved Kili in particular."_

 _A mortified blush spread across her face. 'Papa-.'_

 _"_ _What? You think I wasn't going to notice you had the springtime saunters for him? Besides, Thorin already filled me in on your little conversation the other morning."_

 _The blush somehow grew._

 _"_ _Oh don't you worry, I'm not going to keep you two apart forever. I'll just do so until we get that Mountain back then nag you about it for the rest of my days."_

 _Celandine couldn't help her silent laugh. 'That's bold of you to say, Papa, after that hug on the Carrock.'_

 _Now it was his turn to go red in the face. "It was just a hug between friends! Nothing more!_

 _'_ _Not yet.'_

 _"_ _Why you-!"_

 _'_ _Not that anyone can begrudge you. Mr. Thorin is, oh how to put it…easy on the eyes.'_

 _"_ _Finding someone physically attractive is far from actual love!"_

 _'_ _But it helps, doesn't it?'_

 _"_ _That's it! The second that dragon is dead, you are grounded, you hear me? GROUNDED!" She couldn't really take the threat seriously when they were both laughing._

 _But then there was the voices._

* * *

Celandine shook the memory from her head the second it turned sour. It would do her no good to dwell on things like ominous voices from pockets. In this place, she needed to keep positive, focused, calm. She needed to keep a tight hold on her sanity. For the sake of those who had already lost it.

It was difficult to say how long they'd spent trudging through Mirkwood. The entire landscape was devoid of sunlight and held a faint gloom no matter what time of day it was. Instead, she had to measure that time by how fast her chopped hair was growing back. After it was cut, they'd spent two weeks in the Misty Mountains on the run from the Orc pack, then another two weeks at Beorn's home. In that time, her hair had gained back half an inch about, reaching halfway between her shoulders and chin. Using those mental calculations, it had been ten days since the Company first entered Mirkwood.

And those ten days had been absolute hell.

The forest itself seemed sick, corrupted. Everything was shaded in a sickly grey and covered in webs. As stated previously, the sun refused to shine through the canopy of decaying leaves. The wind had also refused to blow through the trees, leaving the air stagnant and suffocating. There was no birdsong, no rustling of leaves, nor any scampering of creatures. The only sound she could hear for miles was the footsteps and shallow breaths of her fellow Company members. The stillness and silence of the Wood was getting to all of them; even the Dwarves, who were accustomed to living in their halls of stone, were perturbed by their setting. Gandalf had said that the forest would play tricks on their minds and try to lead them astray. However, the Elven girl had yet to suffer from any such illusions (or so she hoped, thinking back to the eyes that'd be watching them when they went to sleep).

No, that fate fell upon Papa and the Dwarves instead. They woozily stumbled forward and their stares had grown cloudy and vacant. Several claimed to hear music and laughter off in the distance and tried to run off the path. Others began to shoot or swing at prey that wasn't there. Even Papa, who had held out longer than the others, succumbed and soon began to ramble about his strange visions. For some unknown reason, the Elven girl was the only one to hold onto some scrap of sanity in here (she chalked it up to those dreaded instincts of hers). Therefore, she had taken it upon herself to see them all through this forsaken place. For the past few days she'd been actively fulfilling that self appointed duty; she'd keep everyone moving single file down the Elven Road, she'd take the least amount of food and water when rations were offered, and she'd stay awake during those resting periods so those damned eyes wouldn't think of coming closer. These tasks had taken their toll on her and overall she was in the worst shape of the Company, but she was determined to see them all through.

Celandine was shaken from her thoughts when they met an obstacle. They'd come across a broken stone bridge spanning over a stagnant pool. The mystery body of water seemed like a river as it spanned off into the distance, but the water itself, a disgusting black color, sat unmoving. The gap in the bridge was too wide for a Dwarf or Hobbit to leap across, and something told her that they shouldn't try to swim or wade through the water. They also couldn't leave the path and walk around, as she didn't know how far the water stretched. Looking around as the Company began to argue, she saw a boat tied off on the opposite bank and had an idea. She turned and gave three loud claps. The Company seemed startled by the noise, but immediately brought themselves to attention.

'I want you all to stay right here and not move a muscle. I'm going to get something to cross the river with. Whatever you all do, do NOT touch or even go near the water until I say so.'

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Mr. Thorin asked, almost absentmindedly.

"Not at the-…actually, does anyone have any rope?' She was soon handed a long, coarse chord by Bifur. Checking one last time to make sure they'd stay put, the Elven girl took a running start and leapt across the broken bridge. She soon found the boat where she'd seen it; she untied it and lead it as close to the bridge (therefore the path) as possible. After that, she took up her bow, tied one end of the rope to one of her arrows, and fired it low into a tree on the other bank. Testing the rope's security and finding it satisfactory, she secured the other end to another tree. Seeing that the rope still held, Celandine pushed the boat into the water and climbed in, careful to not touch the water. Finally, seeing that everything was secure, she grasped the low hanging rope and dragged herself and the boat to the other bank. The distance from each shore was only about three or four yards, but the Elven girl's heart was racing the entire time. When she was safe on the other side, she clapped again and beckoned the Company towards her. 'Each of you will cross two at a time with me. Mr. Thorin, Papa, you'll come first and Bombur, Bofur, you'll be last.'

"I'm tired of being last," the robust Dwarf grumbled. "It's someone else's turn to be last!"

'I'm sorry, but that's how it's going to be. Everyone else, partner up.' And that was that. Celandine helped her father and the Company's leader into the boat and pulled all three of them across.

"Spoken like a leader," she heard Papa mumble. "My baby girl's growing up." That was the first time she'd smiled since they'd entered Mirkwood. It was nice to see her father had enough wits about him to make her smile.

Once they reached the other side, Mr. Thorin helped the Hobbit out of the boat and the Elven girl was left to cross back to the other bank. And so it went with the rest of the Company, who all came over in pairs: Fili and Kili (of course), Dori and Ori, Nori and Dwalin (the balding Dwarf said something about "keeping an eye on the thief"), Balin and Oin, Gloin and Bifur, the finally Bofur and Bombur. However, the incident occurred when they had just reached the opposite bank. Bombur placed one foot in the water as he stepped off the boat and he immediately began to wobble. Before Celandine could do anything, the rotund Dwarf fell backwards into the water. She and Bofur managed to drag him out by his other foot, but the damage had already been done. When they laid him out on the shore, Bombur was fast asleep and nothing they did could rouse him.

Seeing how their cook wasn't waking anytime soon (the smug bastard had the gall to be smiling in his sleep), they made camp on the eastern side of the bridge. Celandine was about to begin her night long vigil when she felt a head on her shoulder. Papa was propped up against her, eyes clouded and staring at nothing. "I saw a stag."

'Really now?' There was no stag, but she'd long since given up on telling any of them what was real and what was illusion.

"When you were bringing Bofur and Bombur over. It's fur was so bright, like a star. Thorin shot at it and it ran away. Right after that, Bombur fell in."

'I see.' Her eyelids were growing heavy.

"He shouldn't have done that. Thorin, I mean. It's bad luck."

'Papa…in here…I think we have to make our own luck.' With that, the Elven girl allowed herself to sleep for the first time in days.

* * *

Two things happened on the morning of the 14th day.

First of all, Bombur woke up. He whined and complained about being roused from his dream, then it seemed he'd forgotten absolutely everything that transpired since the party at Bag End all that time ago. Let it be said that it was an absolute pain to recount their journey up to that point and prove to the rotund Dwarf that said events actually happened.

Secondly, they lost the Elven Road.

Celandine couldn't for the life if her figure out how she'd lost it. One moment she was checking on the waking Bombur and the next, the path had disappeared from under her feet. She instantly began to panic, searching this way and that for the path, but to no avail. Why? Where had it gone? It can't have just disappeared! Gandalf had given them one task, ONE TASK, and they just blew it!

"Hey, look!" One Dwarf shouted from behind her. She immediately rushed over, thinking this lucky Dwarf had found the path again, but instead found Dori examining a very familiar looking pouch. "A tobacco pouch. There are other Dwarves in these woods."

Bofur took the pouch from Dori. "Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This looks just like mine."

Celandine, absolutely fed up, swiped the pouch away and practically hurled it right at the loud mouth's face. 'That's because it is yours! Don't you all get it?! We're going in circles! We're lost!'

"We can't be lost," Dwalin shouted. "We keep heading East!"

"But which way's East?" Oin questioned. "We've lost the sun!"

Something clicked as the Elven girl looked up at the closest tree. The sun. They needed to find the sun. It was still up there, even if they couldn't see it, so how-? She turned to her father and immediately began signing to him. 'Do you think you can climb that tree?'

"What? Why me?"

'We need someone light who can reach the topmost branches. You're the lightest of all of us. You need to find the sun. You need to find our path."

The Hobbit still seemed dazed, but he nodded his understanding and made his way to the tree. A minute later, he was a quarter of the way up the tree, climbing higher and higher. So far, so good. Hopefully, the fresh air he'd receive would clear his head as well.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, the Dwarves were bickering once again. They no longer responded to her claps, she couldn't get them to stop. The stress of the argument was starting to get to the Elven girl. Worse still, she began to hear something else from all around. Celandine didn't know what the sound was, but it slowly began to seep into her mind and drown out the voices of the Dwarves. She started to tug at her hair as all the hunger, thirst, sleep-deprivation, and overall frustration came to a head. As if that wasn't enough, the voices were returning, mingling with memories.

 _"_ _Trust your instincts."_

 **One Ring to rule them all.**

 _"_ _Are we not your kin?"_

 **One Ring to find them.**

 _"_ _She will outgrow it just as I have!"_

 **One Ring to bring them all….**

 _"_ _And now one stands with my company, thinking herself one of us!"_

 **…** **And in the darkness bind them.**

"Celandine!"

She needed to get out of here.

Celandine bolted. She picked a direction and ran like her life depended on it, leaving the Dwarves in the dust. She didn't know where her feet were carrying her, not caring. Darkness flooded her vision and all she could hear were those forsaken voices. She just wanted them to stop, stop talking, stop telling her what to do and what to be!

She tripped over something. The Elven girl fell to the ground, skidding to a halt and not getting up for the longest time. Everything was silent again, calm. She felt like she could fall asleep, right there with her side to the forest floor. But then, the crunching of leaves. It was growing closer, closer. A pair of boots came into view. Then a voice.

"(Who are you)?"

Celandine turned her head upward. She immediately wished she hadn't. The illusions must have finally claimed the Elven girl because the person standing over her looked exactly like her.

Those were her last thoughts before the world faded to black.

* * *

Poor Celandine :(


	22. Chapter 20: Spiders and Rings

Chapter 20: Spiders and Rings

Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief when he broke through the canopy. An Autumn breeze blew across his face and the setting sun stung his eyes for the first time in Gods know how long. His clouded mind was suddenly made clear again. He couldn't help a chuckle: he felt alive again. As if sensing the Hobbit's elation, a swarm of butterflies took off from their perches, their blue wings a welcome contrast to the red leaves of Fall.

The best part was the view.

"I can see a lake!" Bilbo shouted back down to the Company. "And a river! And-." He couldn't believe his eyes. Beyond the Northern shore of the lake, far closer than it had been on the Carrock was…. "The Lonely Mountain! We're almost there!"

His joy diminished when he heard no response.

"Hello?!" Again, nothing. Not even a "come again?". "Can you hear me? I know which way to go!" He can't have been that far up, they should've at least heard him shout. He looked down, but he couldn't see the ground from where he was. He couldn't hear them either. What he did hear was the creak of a tree. The Hobbit glanced up at the expansive canopy before him and saw a few of the trees in the distance shaking. It wasn't the wind blowing into them, but something else. When those trees fell still, another that was closer began to tremble. Something was up here in the canopy with him, and that thing was coming straight towards him.

Bilbo ducked down into the leaves. He didn't know if the creature could still see him, but he was sure of one thing: he needed to get out of this tree. He made to take a step forward, but tripped on something stuck to the bottom of his foot. The next thing the Hobbit knew, he was falling, bouncing off several branches before catching himself. Not a second later, he wished he hadn't as a massive spider lunged for him out of the shadows, clicking and hissing. A scream left his throat as he dropped down, a multitude of thin webs slowing his descent. The moment he reached the safety of the forest floor, he bolted, the spider following close behind.

The monstrous creature was beginning to close in on him, he realized. How was he going to get himself out of this one? A thought struck him not a moment later. Wasting no time, he skidded behind another tree, dipped his hand into his pocket, and….

 **Welcome back. I was beginning to think I'd been forgotten.**

The world around the Hobbit became muted and blurred, just as it did the first time he put that golden band upon his finger. The spider came barreling past him and stopped, looking around frantically. The hisses and clicks became scratchy words as the spider searched for him. "Where is it? Where is it?!"

"Right here," Bilbo said to himself, reaching for and drawing his short sword. When the spider drew near, he rushed forward and thrusted the sword forward, sticking it right between the arachnid's largest eyes. The spider shrieked. "STINGS! STINGS!" The Hobbit pushed the blade further in and the beast fell still, its large legs curling inward. With a few good tugs, he pulled the little sword free, almost smiling at the blade's stainless silver. "Sting. That's a good name."

 **It's…original.**

Bilbo's small victory was short lived as he heard and saw two more spiders approaching. They crawled down from the treetops and circled their fallen brethren. "He is dead," one spider hissed. "Something killed him."

"It matters not," clicked the other. "It's one less that we must share our feast with."

"Yes. Our feast. It's been a while since we've tasted Dwarf meat."

"Come now, or there won't be any Dwarf meat remaining for us."

Bilbo stiffened at the mention of 'Dwarf meat'. That's why the Company hadn't responded; they somehow got themselves captured by giant spiders! Well, he was going to have to get them out, wasn't he? As the large arachnids left the forest floor and headed off in some direction, Bilbo followed after them from the ground, the newly named sword in hand and a magic ring on his finger.

Magic ring…. Yes, he'd nearly forgotten about it. He hadn't thought to put it on since they'd left the Misty Mountains and it had only left his pocket once or twice in that time. There was so much he didn't know about this little golden band, and yet….

 **You have questions. You may have three for the time being.**

Only three questions. Let's see…. He found his way up one of the surrounding trees as he asked his first. "What are you?"

 **I am a ring. Obviously. Second question.**

Bilbo cursed as he barely stuck his landing, hopping from one branch to another. "Um, how is it you can turn me invisible?"

 **Invisible?!**

The ring laughed.

 **Turn him invisible he says! Oh, the sad little fool! You thought this whole time I had the power of a common magician.**

"Well, you said that I couldn't be seen or heard while I had you on." The Hobbit continued after the spiders as the ring answered.

 **You are not simply concealed. When you placed me upon your finger, you entered another world entirely. The Unseen World, a realm of spirits and such. You may still interact with the Mortal World as you see fit, but….**

Bilbo filled in the rest. Curious and curiouser was his situation, but he couldn't be bothered to consider that now. As long as those attercops couldn't see him, that was fine and dandy. Speaking of which, he quickly checked on the two spiders once again. They didn't seem to be in too big of a hurry, so keeping up with them wasn't too much of a problem. No, the problem was the sheer increase in the webs surrounding him. The Hobbit must be close to the Company then. He crept forward as he asked his last question. "What should I call you?"

 **Pardon?**

The ring must not have been expecting that. "I mean, it would be awfully rude of me to just call you 'Ring'."

 **The creature in the caves always called me 'Precious'.**

"Oh yes, because that isn't at all creepy."

 **…** **I suppose you can call me Annatar.**

"Annatar." Bilbo repeated the name, feeling that it sounded familiar. He soon shook that feeling aside, not remembering where he'd heard it before. It didn't matter at the moment anyway; there were more important things ahead of him.

He'd found the Company.

Or, at least, he assumed they were the Company. The most he could see were several bundles of webbing, all slightly larger than himself, wriggling and writhing. And being swarmed by a multitude of enormous arachnids. All were speaking in their hisses and clicks, all of which the Hobbit understood.

"Kill them! Kill them!"

"Eat them now, soft and runny."

"Their hide is tough. There's good juice inside."

"Stick it again, stick it again! Finish it off!"

A particularly large spider approached one of the thicker web bundles (possibly Bombur) and was promptly kicked away by the thrashing Dwarf inside. "Aah! The meat's alive and kicking! Let us put an end to that! Let us feast!" The arachnids began to chant that last word as the Dwarves began to struggle in their cocoons. Bilbo began to panic as his friends were surrounded by the hungry beasts. How was he going to-?

 **Check your pocket.**

What?

 **Your coat pocket.**

...

 **Your OTHER coat pocket.**

Bilbo did as he was told and found yet another thing that he'd forgotten about. After his…much needed retribution, he'd thought it wise to bring some throwing ammunition should he need it. He removed his hand and looked down at one of the smooth, oval-shaped pebbles he'd brought with him from Beorn's garden. He knew just what to do with this. Quickly aiming and praying for it to hit, the Hobbit threw the stone as hard as he could towards the nearest spider. Success: the stone hit the spider hard, right between its eyes. The enormous arachnid screeched in pain, tumbling from the tree and landing on the forest floor, unmoving. The other spiders hissed and clicked angrily, trying to find where the stone had come from. Bilbo took this as another chance to reach into his pocket and pull out another stone and hurl it away from the wrapped-up Company. When the beasts heard the clatter of another stone a fair distance away, they raced off, leaving not one of their brethren to guard there 'feast'.

 **They'll be back sooner rather than later. You'll have to act fast.**

"Don't remind me, Annatar," he muttered as he removed the little ring and pocketed it. Quick as he could, Bilbo weaved his way through the net of webs towards each of the bundles, Sting held at the ready. One by one, the Hobbit cut loose each cocooned Dwarf and lowered them gently to the ground. At about the fifth Dwarf, the ones on the forest floor managed to rip themselves free from their bundles and began helping the others out of their own. Poor Bilbo was covered in webs by the time all of the bundles were freed, but it was worth when he heard the cheers of the twelve Dwarves.

Wait. There were only twelve down there. Where was Thorin? Where was Celandine?!

The Hobbit soon began to hear the spiders returning, more enraged than ever. He had to draw them off. "Hey!" he shouted down to the Dwarves. "Head that way and keep going straight! I'm going to draw them off!" Before the others could protest, Bilbo had pulled out and hurled yet another stone, bringing the spiders' attention back to him. "Hey you! Lousy attercops! Come and get me!"

They began their chase once again. The Hobbit leapt leapt for one branch to another, out of the way of those sharp mandibles. Every so often in the chase, he would reach for a stone and hurl it back at the spiders, infuriating them even further. Once he deemed himself a reasonable distance away, he hid from the arachnids' field of view and slipped his ring on. There were no comments from Annatar as the spiders barreled past them, still chasing what they believed to be a fleeing Hobbit. He almost laughed as they scuttled off into the trees.

Next task; find the Company. And Thorin and Celandine. Whichever came first. Personally, he was hopeful for the latter. Sheathing Sting for the time being, he ran towards the direction in which he'd sent the Dwarves. It took some time, but he eventually heard frantic shouts and thudding footsteps. And much to his dismay, he also heard the scuttling and hissing of a few spiders. Some must have broken off from the main group to chase them, the poor Dwarves.

 **I can sense them ahead.**

"In case you haven't noticed, they are being quite loud as well."

 **No…not the Dwarves. The presence of an Elf.**

"Celandine?" he asked hopefully.

 **No, not your spawn. A different Elf…no, a whole group of them.**

Bilbo soon began to hear what Annatar meant. The Dwarves seemed to stop in their tracks and the spiders began to shriek in absolute agony. Them, just like that, silence. That's when the Hobbit caught up with the lot of them.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure."

Annatar had been right about the Elves. A whole party of them were surrounding the Company, currently searching them head to toe and taking their possessions. They looked very different from the Elves he'd met in Rivendell, wearing scale-like armor and stern looks on their faces. Less wise and more dangerous, Beorn had called them. Then his eye fell upon who he assumed to be their leader and-.

He looked just like Celandine.

His daughter's look-a-like gave a sharp order in his native tongue and the Company was lead away. Bilbo did not follow them; he was still reeling from what- no, who he saw. Where was Celandine, and who was this man that shared her face, her hair, her eyes?!

 _"_ _Thranduil's missing starlight."_

Was that supposed to be Thranduil?

 **Well, isn't this a turn of-.**

The Hobbit hadn't even noticed that he'd pulled off his ring. Not until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He swiftly turned, covering his mount with a hand to hold back a scream. The face of Thorin Oakenshield appeared before him, exhausted and veiled in a thin layer of spider silk. The Dwarf King was speaking to him, but Bilbo couldn't hear the words leave his lips. Then he was leaning forward, burying his face into Thorin's furs. And he began to weep. For the Company. For Thorin. For himself.

For his lost little girl.

* * *

We've reached twenty chapters! HUZZAH!

…Also poor Bilbo :(


	23. Chapter 21: Alone Together

Chapter 21: Alone Together

The first thing he felt was webs. After that was the sensation of something dragging him. Thorin opened his eyes; grey light between strands of white. A clicking reached his ears, followed by the sound of footsteps. He shook his sleeping body only to find it completely encased. Panic began to rise and-.

Wait. Deep breath. Eyes closed. Think back. What happened? He saw Bilbo climbing up. The Company was shouting, fighting. Celandine had been shaking her head, covering her ears, pulling at her hair. She ran off. The Company was shouting, fearful this time. He drew Orcrist. Spiders. Giant ones. A sting to his side. Then nothing.

The Dwarf King felt the hilt of the Elven blade in his hand. He gripped it tight as he felt himself coming to a stop. A shadow was overhead, clicking and hissing. Closer and closer…. Thorin gave a shout as he used all his strength to lift Orcrist through the cocoon and into the abdomen of the spider above him. The arachnid screeched before falling limp, rolling off to the side and curling in on itself. He then took the opportunity to free the rest of himself from the webbing. His hand shot to his side, feeling the remnants of the spider's sting. This was not the time, he thought, fighting through the pain and poison. He had to find the Company.

The sounds of a struggle reached his ears. The Dwarf King judged it to be the others and immediately broke into a run. He would never admit to the feeling of dread that washed through him when everything went silent. However, he would admit to the shot of fear when he heard a barked order in the Elven Tongue.

He'd reached the Company just in time to see them lead away by a hunting party of Elves.

Thorin could hardly believe the Elves hadn't noticed him as he practically barreled into the clearing and immediately tried to follow them. But then he stopped. It would do them no good if he blindly rushed in and got himself captured. He needed to come up with a plan. Before he could get any further with that, a new sound reached his ear. The Dwarf King turned and saw a familiar red coat barely behind on of the trees. Surely enough, he found Bilbo Baggins, shaking and nearly hyperventilating.

"Bilbo." He put a hand on his shoulder. The Hobbit shot around quickly and covered up his own scream. "Bilbo, what's wrong? What happened?" His eyes were wide, but unfocused. Whatever the burglar had witnessed…. Bilbo suddenly stumbled forward, leaning into Thorin's chest. The Dwarf King could say nothing about it as he heard a muffled cry. Instead, he found himself embracing the Hobbit, holding him steady as he wept into his furs.

* * *

It took a while before Bilbo could give a coherent story. He'd climbed the tree (just as Thorin had seen him do) to get a look around. Then there was the spiders. The Hobbit had somehow evaded capture and found a way to free the rest of the Company and allow them a chance to escape. However, the Elves had captured the escaping Dwarves while Bilbo was trying to return to them. When Thorin had asked about Celandine's whereabouts, their resident burglar nearly broke down again.

The dimming of the wood signified the coming of the night; there wasn't much they could now but rest. The Company had long since given up on lighting a fire, and Thorin didn't think that their luck with that would change. Of course, they would have to make due with their current location. The Dwarf King did a quick scout before making certain the grove was…well, relatively safe, before sitting beside the trembling Hobbit. It wasn't that he was still shaken from what happened, however.

"Are you alright?"

Bilbo was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his voice. "Huh? Oh, y-yes, I'm fine." He was still shivering.

Thorin, whilst wondering what had come over him (he kept telling himself that he simply didn't want the burglar to freeze), lifted the fold of his furs. "Come now."

"A-are you sure?"

"It will do us no good if you freeze."

"…Alright then." The Dwarf King looked away as he felt the Hobbit sit down beside him, now huddled in his furs. "Glad no one's here to see this."

"Hmm?"

"Just you, sharing your cloak with me, in the middle of a dark forest, all alone. People might talk."

"Isn't that all they ever do?"

"I suppose."

There was silence for the longest time. Thorin kept his eyes on the thicket surrounding them, trying to ignore the warmth currently curled up at his side. And that persistent feeling in his gut. It wasn't distrust, no; that had been proven long ago. So then what was it?

"…Probably October by now."

The Dwarf King nearly jumped. He believed Bilbo had gone to sleep at this point. "Most likely."

"You know what that means?"

"Durin's Day approaches."

"Well, THAT, and…never mind, you'll think it's stupid."

"What is it?"

"…I've missed my birthday."

Thorin straightened a bit. "Your birthday?"

"Yep. September 22nd, 1289."

He did the math in his head. The 1289 would be by Shire Reckoning, so add 1601 to that and you had 2890 T.A., then 2941 minus that…. "51."

"Yep."

It took him a minute to remember that Hobbits aged differently than Dwarves did: 51 would be middle aged to his kind. And how strange it was for him to be thinking of such a trivial thing at a time like this.…Though he supposed it wasn't so terrible to celebrate a simple life. "…I suppose I own you a birthday gift then."

"Oh nonsense, you owe me nothing."

"I owe you my life."

Bilbo let out a chuckle. "You Dwarves are so over dramatic."

"Excuse me?"

"No offense meant, but the lot of you do tend to make a show of things." If anyone else had said that to him…. "I mean, I get it, your a king. King Under the Mountain, mightiest of the Dwarf Lords, he who broods constantly. But…you're also just a Dwarf. The sort of bloke who gets lost in the Shire, holds somewhat unnecessary grudges, keeps his nephews in line not as a king but-…but as a father." There was a catch in his voice when he said that last word. Then the Hobbit looked up at him. "Would it kill you to take a break once in a while?"

Thorin found that he couldn't answer for a while. Even to his own kin he was always a prince or a king, not just a Dwarf. He didn't know how to react to this sort of situation, this little Hobbit saying that he didn't have to be what he was supposed to be. The Dwarf almost smiled, but quickly hid it. "…Never mind me. How are you fairing?"

Bilbo looked away, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "I'm as well as I can be, considering our circumstances."

Another long silence passed.

"Tell me honestly, Thorin. Am I going to lose her?"

There was no need for the Hobbit to explain himself, not considering the Elves earlier. "I haven't known her as long as you, but…I know what sort of person she is. Celandine does not give up on those she holds dear, and you are most beloved. I do not doubt that you will be reunited."

The body curled at his side shifted a bit. "Thank you." Pause. "Can I ask one last thing?"

"Go ahead."

"Can you…can you sing something? Like you did at Bag End?"

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting THAT. But if it would calm the frazzled and grief-struck Hobbit, Thorin supposed it wouldn't hurt. "I suppose." A moment later, he began his song.

 _~The world was young, the mountains green, No stain yet on the moon was seen, No words were laid on stream or stone, When Durin woke and walked alone. He named the nameless hills and dells, He drank from yet untasted wells, He stooped and looked in Mirrormere, And saw a crown of stars appear, As gems upon a silver thread, Above the shadows of his head._

The verse had barely finished when the Dwarf felt the weight against him fall limp. Thorin panicked for a moment before realizing that Bilbo had fallen asleep. "Rest easy, Bilbo Baggins," he whispered, no longer hiding his smile. With that said, he allowed himself to rest beside the Hobbit.

* * *

 _Straighten spine. Show no emotion. Don't look them in the eye unless speaking, and don't speak unless spoken to. Thorin took care in remembering his lessons as the Greenwood Elves approached Grandfather's throne. He sincerely hoped the exchange of gifts would go well; the Dwarf Prince had put on the final touches to the necklace himself. With luck, the Elven King would enjoy the commission and take his leave soon._

 _Thranduil approached the throne with a bow. "King Thror, Son of Dain. I trust you are fairing well."_

 _"_ _Never better!" Thror laughed (almost rudely). "I'd ask the same to you, but I believe we both know the answer to that."_

 _"_ _Indeed. Now, shall we-?"_

 _"_ _Yes yes, of course. You first, if you do not mind."_

 _Thorin noticed a hint of hesitation in Thranduil's form. "…Of course." He waved a hand, signaling a member of his entourage forward. Not a moment later, a brown haired Elf stepped forward with the Greenwood gift in hand; a beautifully carved bow decorated with silver vines and leaves. "Do not be fooled by its beauty. This bow is as light as a feather, yet as strong a draw as your mithril. May it serve you and your people well."_

 _Grandfather regarded the bow with an unreadable expression before delivering his response. "And here is our gift to you."_

 _A Dwarf attendant (whose name Thorin couldn't remember) approached the Elven King, a wooden box in his hands. The lid was opened and the Dwarf Prince swore he saw the light of the jewels within reflected off Thranduil's face. He watched as he studied the creation, then reached a hand towards it._

 _"_ _On second thought."_

 _The sound of the lid slamming shut echoed across the hall._

 _"_ _Is this truly adequate payment?"_

 _Thranduil made no effort to hide his wide-eyed shock. "That is the payment we agreed to. A gift for a gift."_

 _"_ _Is it though? You specifically commissioned this necklace to be made for your wife, even going as far as to provide the gems. My people worked tirelessly on it day and night, practically slaving away, and what do we get i n return? A flimsy Elven stick thrown together in a day."_

 _Thorin would've like to point out that the actual construction of the necklace had only taken about three days and that the hardest part had been the two weeks it took in designing it. But it wasn't his place to speak; Thranduil already did that for him. "You dare disrespect the craftsmanship of my people?! The only problem with this transaction seems to be your own pride!"_

 _"_ _Bah! Take that useless piece of wood away! Come back when you have a more decent treasure to offer."_

 _The Elven King was furious. He turned away, grabbing the bow himself and pushing through his entourage. But just before he left the hall…. "Be wary of your greed, King Under the Mountain. It will draw more than burglars to you." With that, the Elves were gone, along with any sort of friendship they might have built._

 _"_ _I believe that's all for today," Grandfather said, as if nothing had happened at all. "All other matters will be dealt with on the morrow." The old king lifted himself from his throne and made his own way out of the hall. Thorin caught a brief glimpse of his father on the other side of the throne. Thrain simply shrugged, not know what had just happened either. Well, the younger prince would just have to find out for himself._

 _"_ _Grandfather, wait." He caught up to the king before he rounded the corner to his chambers. "What happened back there?"_

 _"_ _It would appear that I was nearly robbed."_

 _"_ _Robbed?! Grandfather, that transaction was planned a month ago! And those gems rightly belonged to King Thranduil!"_

 _"_ _In which he gave them freely. It was my people that made that damned necklace, it was their hard work that brought it into existence, and he rewards me with such trash! We would gotten more than he gave, the thieving Elf."_

 _"_ _Since when does that-?" Thorin stopped cold. "This…this is about expanding your hoard."_

 _"_ _Hoard is such a strong word. It is the wealth of Erebor and its king. Isn't that what we all want? The prosperity of our people?"_

 _"_ _Grandfather, this getting out of hand! You can barely walk in the treasury without tripping over some gold object! And treasury itself is enormous! What's gotten into-?!"_

 _"_ _I will not be spoken to this way!"_

 _"_ _Thranduil is right! Abzag asa ai-mênu!"_

 _Thorin suddenly crumpled, the back of his grandfather's hand colliding with his face. He could feel the indent of his rings as he stumbled back. "G-Grandfa-."_

 _"_ _I will not tolerate this insolence. I am the king!_ _You will show me the respect I deserve!" The prince didn't speak up; he was on the floor, holding his bruising cheek, not daring to look up at his attacker. "…You will understand one day, when you are king. When you inherit the Arkenstone." With that, the monster that had replaced Grandfather left, leaving Thorin to cower in his halls._

 _Not a week later, Smaug came._

* * *

Poor Thorin. I just can't seem to give these guys a break.

Abzag asa ai-mênu! _-_ Bane is upon you!

My Khuzdul is worse than my Eheniv -_-


	24. Chapter 22: Itarille

Chapter 22: Itarille

Celandine woke up in a cold sweat.

Her panic only increased as she realized she didn't know where she was, in a bed that definitely wasn't hers. She ripped the covers off and practically leapt from the bed…only to collapse the second her feet touched the floor. Her head was spinning, her vision spotted, and her ears ringing. It took her another moment before she could stand again, slowly this time, and actually take in her surroundings. The room she was currently in seemed more like a gazebo, with railings in place of actual walls and light coming from an opening in the stone ceiling. The room itself had only three things in it: a bed, a chair, and a vanity with…. The Elven girl rushed over to the vanity and grabbed her pack. After a quick check, she saw that everything was accounted for. Except for all her weapons. And the rest of the Company.

Celandine then found herself looking at her reflection in the vanity's mirror. Her skin was deathly pale and bags hung under her eyes. Otherwise, she looked…fine. All the grime from the past two weeks had been scrubbed off and her short hair hadn't a single knot in it. Her travel attire was gone as well, a white night gown it its place. Whoever lived in this place had treated her well, and yet…. She shook her head: Mr. Thorin's paranoia was starting to rub off on her.

Footsteps. Celandine turned with a start, ready to defend herself should it be a foe. There wasn't really a door to the room, only a staircase leading up to the platform, so she was able to see immediately who was approaching.

Herself.

No, it wasn't her. She realized that as the Elf seemed to freeze at the top of the steps. First of all, it was a he, and he was at least half a foot taller than herself. Another difference was in the eyes, her own being silver while his had a hint of blue to them. There were a couple other differences to compare the two of them, but there was no doubt that they did indeed look alike. He took a step forward. She took one back, nearly bumping into the vanity. He continued before stopping a few feet in front of her. There was absolute silence for the longest time.

Then he spoke.

"Who are you?"

Celandine didn't know how to respond to this stranger that shared her face. Then, cautiously, she reached into her pack and pulled out her journal. The Elves in Rivendell couldn't understand Dwarfish Sign, so she doubted this one would be any different. The Elven girl turned to a clean page and jotted down her response, her hand shaking the entire time.

 ** _Celandine Baggins. Who are you?_**

It took him just as long to respond. "…Legolas."

Legolas. Yes, now she remembered; he was there when she'd lost consciousness.

"How…how old are you?"

 ** _Nearly sixteen._**

"…You can't speak, can you?"

She shook her head, setting the journal down for a moment. 'Can you understand me like this?' The look of confusion told her no, so it was back to the journal. **_Where am I?_**

"This is the realm of my father, King Thranduil."

Thranduil. Thorin had warned about him, hating him with a passion. Papa always seemed scared of him, or something he'd do. That reminded her. **_Where are my friends?_**

"Your friends?"

 ** _I was traveling with-_**

"(My Lord Legolas)." Both were startled by another Elf (a guard telling by the armor) appearing at the top of the stairs. "(The King has requested your presence…and hers)."

Celandine wasn't sure what was said, but Legolas looked back at her expectantly. Waiting for some sort of response. Well, he got one. Just not the one he was probably expecting.

 ** _I don't understand your language._**

If he was crestfallen, he did a good job of hiding it. "My father has summoned us."

The next thing the Elven girl knew, she was given a new garment to change into: after pulling on a forest green dress and slipping a pair of black shoes on her feet, her hosts led her through a gorgeous sight. This place was large and cavernous, but the Elves here had taken every measure to make it look and feel like a forest all of its own. The roof of the cavern became a stone canopy, the pillars almost like the trunks of trees. Everything floor and platform was connected by winding bridges and lit by lanterns that seemed to emit a natural glow rather than a flickering firelight. She saw many Elves along the way, all with dark shades of clothing and either brown or red hair: no blond haired Elves besides her and Legolas.

She decided she'd ask about that later, as they had arrived. Just past two armed guards, a circle of pillars surrounded an enclosed platform and a staircase leading up to a wooden throne. Practically lounging upon said throne was an Elf with hair so blond it almost looked white. A crown of twigs, leaves, and berries (a sort of representation of autumn) sat upon his head and he wore a robe of grey and red. When he deigned to look towards them, the Elf revealed the same icy blue eyes Legolas had. And much of the same face.

This was indeed the Elvenking.

"(Is this her)?" Thranduil asked his son in his native tongue.

"(Yes)," Legolas replied. "(She calls herself Celandine. You'll have to speak Westron to her)." Celandine heard her name in that sentence, so she did the proper thing and curtsied.

Then Thranduil stood.

The Elven girl tried her best to hide her panic: gripped her journal tightly, steadied her rather loud breathing, tried to look at something, anything other than the Elf coming down the steps towards her. She finally resolved to just shut her eyes entirely. It seemed to work for a moment, but then…there was a hand on her cheek. "Open your eyes, little one." She did. He was looking at her as if he'd seen a ghost. A heavy silence fell after that. Then, out of the blue:

"You look just like her."

A very startling thing to say.

"How old are you?"

She raised her journal andpointed out her previous answer to the same question.

"(That was when she)…. Why don't you say anything?"

There was no one to speak for her, no one to save her. Celandine released whatever breath she'd been holding before patting her throat and drawing a line across it. The best sign she could give that she couldn't speak.

The Elvenking's face immediately contorted in a barely repressed anger, dropping his hand to his side. "It was the Dwarves, wasn't it? They stole your voice and chopped you hair! What else did those they rob you of?" Before she could stop him, he shouted for a guard, giving him some order in Elven. It wasn't until the guard left that Celandine was able to her back his attention with a clap, then she was scribbling quickly.

 ** _They didn't do anything. I lost my voice long before I met them and I cut my hair myself. Please don't hurt them!_**

Legolas put a hand on her shoulder. "You do not lie for them. You don't have to fear their retribution if you tell the truth."

 ** _But it IS the truth!_**

She was suddenly silenced-no, hushed; then Thranduil had her in a gentle embrace and was stroking her head. Like he was soothing a child. "All is well. They cannot hurt you anymore. You're safe here." The Elven girl begged herself to pull away, to push him off and run, but her body wouldn't move. Then, in a whisper that she barely heard: "Welcome home, Itarille."

….

….

…Everything seemed to click into place. Celandine felt stupid for not piecing it all together sooner. The conversations Papa and Mr. Thorin had, Arwen's comment about the Sindar, the strong resemblance she herself bore with the Elvenking and his son, everything. It seemed impossible, but…it was just as impossible to deny it now. She was Itarille. She was Thranduil's daughter.

She didn't know how long she'd been standing there, shocked and embraced by this Elvenking that was supposed to be her father, but she soon heard many angry shouts drawing closer. Very familiar shouts. She pulled away and turned towards there source and she quickly spotted the Company being paraded towards the throne. They spotted her not a moment later and their complaints soon turned to cheers when they saw that at least one of their own was alright. The Elven girl dashed forward, dropping her journal, slipping past the guards, and nearly knocking poor Balin down. She hugged the Dwarves nearest to her and felt a few tears stream down her face when she felt them hug her back. Then the questions came.

"Are you alright, Lass?"

"What did that bastard do to you?"

"Is your father with you?"

She signed her answers as quickly as she could, quite aware that the other Elves present could not hear said answers. Her signing was only interrupted by one particular Dwarf stepping forward in the crowd and placing a light kiss on her cheek. Celandine flushed as Kili just as quickly pulled away, flashing her a smile. "It's good to see you safe."

'I could say the same for you.'

"Itarille." Thranduil's voice cut through the air and silenced the Dwarves. The Elven girl lost her smile, turning back to the Elvenking. He was holding her journal in his hands and the look upon his face was unreadable. Legolas was by his side, his anger a little more clear to see. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Who're you calling by some dainty little Elf name?!" The outburst came from Fili. "She's already got a name, you know!"

"I asked her." The Dwarves fell silent once again, though their glares did not leave. Celandine soon found herself sharing that expression as she stepped in front of the Dwarves, standing firm between them and Thranduil and holding out a hand for her journal. The second it was back in her hand, she jotted down her response.

 ** _Forgive me if it's a crime to greet my friends._**

"Friends?" Thranduil glared past her and at said friends. "You would willingly walk amongst criminals?"

"Criminals?!" Balin shouted. "Is it a crime to be lost in the woods, thirsty and starving? Is it a crime to be captured and nearly devoured by spiders?!"

"It is a crime to step into my lands without my leave and hold my own child hostage!"

The lack of response from the Company began to alarm her. Then again, how were they supposed to react when finding out that someone they were traveling with was the daughter of one of the most hated individuals amongst the Dwarves of Erebor and Ered Luin? Kili was the first one to speak (and she was on the verge of tears when he stepped forward). "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. We didn't know she was your daughter." He wouldn't look her in the eye, his attention solely on the Elvenking. "You can't exactly blame us for not knowing. To us, the Elves just start to look the same after a while…and it's not as if she inherited your PISS POOR ATTITUDE!"

The shocked looks on all Elves present was immediately accompanied by further remarks by the Dwarves.

"She's with us by her own choice! She's one of us!"

"Saved us from Goblins, she did!"

"A far better warrior than any of you pansies!"

"I never saw you busting your chops trying to raise her!"

"Yeah, that honor goes to Bilbo Baggins!"

"And it's Celandine, not whatever frilly name you came up with!"

Each comment made her smile just a little bit more. She'd only known them for a few months and a few if them were still weary around her, but they all stood up to defend her. Even after they learned the truth of her heritage. She'd been wrong before: at this point, the Company was like her family. More of a family than the Elf she'd met not ten minutes before that insisted she call him "father".

Speaking of which, Thranduil seemed to be in a tough bind now, the Elven girl noticed. If he just locked them back up, he'd quickly lose her favor (not that he ever had it) and he would quickly become the bad guy in this situation. Furthermore, his pride wouldn't allow him to just let them go. What was he going to do now then? At first, he did nothing, listening to the Dwarves' jeers with a blank expression. Then he began to laugh. The sound shocked the entire room into silence. Even Legolas was staring at his father like he'd grown a second head. The laughter only lasted a few more seconds before the Elvenking spoke again. "Your devotion is quite admirable, albeit misplaced. Thus is the nature of Aulë's creations." He took a step towards the Company, standing in between them and Celandine. "Trespassing in these woods is a punishable offense…though by doing so, you reunited me with the daughter I thought long dead. In light of both these events, I will make you all a deal. I will let you go, if you but tell me one thing."

"Which would be?" Balin asked.

"What is your destination?"

He was met with silence.

"You all must have had a good reason to pass through my lands. Speak."

Again, nothing.

Celandine's mind was racing; if Thranduil found out about Erebor, he'd never let them leave. She had to act fast. To Balin, behind the Elvenking's back, she signed: 'Let me take care of this.' The only response she got was a subtle nod from the elderly Dwarf. With the go-ahead, she scribbled down the words in her journal, clapped for attention, and showed the Elvenking their excuse.

 ** _They're merchants from the Blue Mountains. They were journeying to see their kin in the Iron Hills._**

"Merchants? So heavily armed?"

 ** _The world is a dangerous place these days._**

"I will not disagree with that. And how exactly did you find yourself in their company?"

 ** _Wanderlust, I suppose._**

Thranduil looked her right in the eye. Celandine stood as still as possible, stone faced and returning his gaze, praying that two truths and a lie would be enough to fool him. His hand was under her chin and his gaze turned cold. "Do not mistake your situation as license. Never. Lie. To me." A shiver ran up her spine and she hoped he wouldn't notice. Then the hand was gone and the Elvenking regarded his guards. "Prepare some more suitable accommodations for our…guests. And understand that they are NOT to be wandering about until I receive an answer." The order was acknowledged and soon there were more angry protests as the Dwarves were forcibly lead away. Then Thranduil's attention was on Legolas. "Why don't you accompany Itarille back to her room? Perhaps she'll be more agreeable around her older brother."

With that said, the Elvenking returned to his throne and Celandine followed Legolas back to her chambers.

"Itarille, you know he'll never let you leave," her supposed "older brother" said as they entered the room. "It will be easier on the Dwarves if you or they just give him what he wants."

 ** _I may be a wee baby to you, but I'm not an idiot. The moment he gets that, he'll lock them up for the rest of their days. And my name's Celandine._**

Legolas didn't say anything after that, just left the Elven girl to her designs. And of course those designs were to get herself and her real family out of this place as soon as possible.

It didn't occur to her until much later that two of its members were missing.

* * *

Guess who's one year closer to death today.

The rough translation for Itarille is starlight. The name is also the original name for Tauriel during early scripting and casting for DOS.


	25. Chapter 23: Halls of the Elvenking

Chapter 23: Halls of the Elvenking

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely not, but what other choice do we have?"

"Fair enough."

There they were, both the bridge and gates leading to the Elvenking's halls in front of them, going over their plan one more time. Surprisingly enough, it was Bilbo that offered it up when Thorin couldn't find a solution. Essentially the Dwarf King would give himself up to the Elves, allowing the Hobbit a chance to sneak in behind them. Afterward he would locate Celandine and the rest of the Dwarves and come up with a route of escape.

"There's just one thing, Master Baggins."

"Which would be?"

"I do not doubt your stealth, but you of all people know of the heightened senses of Elves. How do you plan on avoiding detection for so long?"

Right, Thorin didn't know about the ring. "Well…I'm going to disappear."

"How, may I ask?"

For a second Bilbo considered telling him about the little ring, even clutched it to take it out of his pocket. But then, a little voice in the back of his mind told him to keep that secret to himself. That voice won out as he let go of the ring and slipped his hand out of his pocket. "Look, Thorin. I know how you feel about secrets, but…do you trust me to keep this one?"

The time it took for Thorin to respond was nerve-wracking, his face unreadable the entire time. Finally, the Dwarf let out a sigh. "I trust you."

"Thank you." Pause. "Let's get to it then. I'll be right behind you."

"Before we go in…." Thorin reached under his furs and pulled out two objects; the map and black key that the Hobbit had seen all that time ago in Bag End. Both parchment and key were placed in his hands. "Guard these with your life."

Bilbo nodded and a moment later, turned towards the gates. The moment his back was to him, the Hobbit slipped on the golden band.

 **Doesn't even bother to give you a farewell kiss….**

"I don't want to hear flack from you, Annatar."

Bilbo followed close behind as Thorin crossed the bridge and banged a fist against the metal gates. "THRANDUIL! I know you're there! Return my people to me!"

At first, there was no response. A few minutes of waiting later, the gates opened with a creak and out rushed five Elves. Two were quick to restrain the Dwarf (who did not resist) while another two searched him for weapons. The fifth, the Celandine look-a-like that had taken the Company yesterday, stood on and watched. "Thorin, Son of Thrain. What brings you to these woods?"

"Ah, Legolas. It's been a while, hasn't it? Tell me; are you still tripping over yourself to impress Daddy?"

Legolas only scowled. One of the other Elves took Orcrist from Thorin and passed it to their leader. The blond Elf took and examined the sword with a surprised expression. "(This is an ancient Elven blade. An heirloom of my people)." His scowl returned when he turned back to Thorin. "Where did you get this?"

"Found it in a Troll cave," was the Dwarf King's answer.

Apparently Legolas didn't like this answer as he pointed the sword toward his prisoner's throat. "Not just a thief, but a liar as well. (Take him)!" With that, he turned back through the gate, Thorin and the rest of the Elves not far behind.

Bilbo barely managed to slip through before the gates shut again. After that, it wasn't all that difficult to follow the guards through this cavern-like place. Unfortunately, being unseen and have no one to talk to gave him plenty of think. Thorin knew this Elf that looked so much like his daughter and even mentioned his 'father'. Had the Dwarf King known something about Celandine or this 'Itarille'? For how long? Why hadn't he-?! The Hobbit shook those poisonous thoughts out of his head; this was not the time to be paranoid. Now, if he were and Elf King, where would he hold twelve Dwarves? When he couldn't think of anything, he resolved to follow the guards and see where they took the thirteenth.

Up and down steps, over winding bridges, and through narrow halls, but they finally reached their destination. However, Bilbo wasn't prepared to see the Elvenking himself standing above him. He was thankful for the invisibility the ring gave him as Thranduil strode down the steps to his throne and approached Thorin. "(Legolas)," he said to the Elven party's leader. "(Why don't you check on your sister? Inform her that we have the information we need)." Legolas gave a firm nod and he along with the rest of the guards dispersed, leaving the unseen Hobbit with the two kings. The silence that followed was tense as the Dwarf King seemed to be holding back a growl.

His captor only smiled as he began to circle Thorin. "The last sixty years have been kind to you. 195 years old and you only have a bit of grey." There was no comeback other than a glare. "You know, most merchants heading toward the Iron Hills would go around the north end of these woods."

"…What?"

"That's what one of your companions claimed you were: merchants from the Blue Mountains. Of course she was lying to me, but what other reason could Dwarves possibly have to brave my domain? Seeing you here, though, I believe that I have my answer."

"Oh really now? What would that be?" Despite the tone of his voice, Bilbo could tell that the Dwarf was nervous.

"I suppose some would say a noble quest was at hand: a quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon." The Hobbit had to sidestep to avoid Thranduil walking into him. "I, however, suspect a more…prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something at that ilk." The Elvenking ceased his circling and leaned down to Thorin's eye level. "You found a way in, haven't you?" No response. "You seek that which would bestow upon you the divine right to rule: the Arkenstone."

The Arkenstone? Bilbo searched his memory of the contract and various conversations in the Company. None of them had made any mention of a stone.

Thranduil continued. "The King's Jewel is precious to you, that much I can understand. There are gems in the Mountain that I too desire. You may remember them: white gems of pure starlight."

"The Gems of Lasgalen," Thorin muttered.

"Now, we've all said and done things that are cause for regret, but I'm willing to put all of that behind us. In fact, I offer my help to you."

"…I'm listening."

"I will let you all go. I will provide you with a party of my most trusted Elves to see you to the Mountain and aid you in your eventual battle against Smaug. In return, you will return what is mine. Down to the smallest bit of dust."

Bilbo thought that the deal was reasonable enough. In fact, it seemed like a perfect steal. Thranduil was offering far more than he would receive; this whole deal seemed entirely in the Company's favor! The Hobbit was half tempted to rip off his ring and accept that bargain. However, he knew it wasn't his decision to make. He also knew how this scene would play out. And he had no choice but to keep quiet and invisible as Thorin turned his back to the Elf. "A favor for a favor," he heard him mutter.

"You have my word: one king to another."

 **Wrong choice of words, my friend.**

It was indeed the wrong thing to say, Bilbo thought to himself as he witnessed the Dwarf King tense up. What he said next confirmed it. "I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin swung around, nearly hitting the Hobbit and pointing an accusing finger at Thranduil. "You lack ALL honor! We came to you once, starving and homeless, seeking your help. But you turned you back. You turned away from the suffering of my people! IMRID AMRAD URSUL!"

Thranduil suddenly leaped forward and was face to face with Thorin. "Do NOT speak to me of dragon fire, Norn." There was just as much venom in his voice as the Dwarf King's. "I know its wrath and ruin." The Elvenking's face began to contort in pain; Bilbo looked on from the shadows as a gruesome scar grew on the entire left side of his face, exposing his teeth and turning his eye a milky white. "I have faced the great serpents of the north." He drew away, the burns disappearing, a calm facade taking its place. The Elf began a retreat up the steps toward his throne, his position of power. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would bring him, yet he would not listen. You are just like him."

A flick of his wrist summoned a pair of guards that restrained Thorin. "Stay here if you will and rot," the Elvenking continued as he seated himself. "A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can WAIT." The Dwarf King struggled as he was lead away, an invisible Bilbo not too far behind.

 **Just like his father.**

"What, is it 'Defame the Dwarf King Day' or something?"

 **No, not your Dwarf; I was referring to the Elf. King Oropher was as much an arrogant prick as his son is now. Hard to believe he's related to that child of yours.**

"Don't remind me." In the end, it wasn't all that hard to put all the clues together. It didn't make the truth any less shocking. Or painful.

Down, down, and down the guards went with their hostage. Bilbo was beginning to think they'd never stop going downward until they found themselves in a cavern with little alcoves dug into them; each alcove had an iron-wrought door. The guards picked a random cell and practically threw Thorin inside before slamming the door in his face. The Dwarf King's immediate reaction was to grip the bars, testing their strength. The guards only laughed at his struggles and took their leave; the only ones left in the cavern were the imprisoned Dwarf and the unseen Hobbit. No sign of the rest of the Company.

Before Bilbo could even begin to wonder what he was going to do now, the sound of shoes slapping against stone caught his attention. The second he turned his head towards the cavern's entrance, he nearly burst into tears. Celandine, looking much better than in recent days, came running down the steps…and right past him.

That's right. She couldn't see him.

His daughter dropped to the floor in front of Thorin's cell. 'Are you alright? Where did you go? Where's Papa?'

"One question at a time," the Dwarf said calmly.

'Are you alright?'

"As fine as I can be. Where are the others?"

'He gave them some chambers in the upper levels, but they're still locked up. Where's Papa?'

A pause. "It's…complicated. But I assure you he's safe and sound."

Celandine seemed to slump a bit, head drooped and hand signs barely having any effort in them. 'Did you know?'

"…No. Though I had my suspicions."

'Does Papa know?'

"I'm sure he does now." Thorin didn't get a response. Bilbo wanted nothing more than to reveal himself and offer whatever comfort that he could to his daughter. A quick whisper from Annatar stopped him from slipping off the ring. He still had a job to do. He needed to get them all out first. The he could-.

'He's not my father.' The gesture was so quick that the Hobbit barely understood what she'd said. 'That man sitting on his ass upstairs is not my father. He didn't change my diapers or put up with my tantrums. He didn't tuck me in at night with a story of lullaby. He didn't even know I existed until yesterday. As far as I'm concerned, Thranduil and his son are NOT my family; the Company is.'

 **Aw, isn't that sweet?**

It certainly was, Bilbo thought as Thorin gave one of his rare smiles. "I'm sure your father would be very happy to here that."

"Itarille."

The voice of the Elf Legolas startled all three of them. He stood at the top of the steps, his face unreadable. "Come."

Bilbo turned back to Celandine; she didn't respond, only glared at the ground. Only after the other Elf had called for her twice more did she react, signing to Thorin. "She says she'll only respond to her proper name," he translated for her.

"That is her-!…Celandine."

She finally looked up at Legolas, pulling out a journal (Bilbo couldn't figure out from where) and jotting something down. The Hobbit made out the statement when it was shown to the other Elf. **_How may I help you?_**

"Father does not wish you to speak to the Dwarf."

Another message. **_I wasn't aware you actually found any Hobbits._**

"You- you know what I mean!" Celandine huffed, signed a goodbye to Thorin, and finally joined Legolas, not looking him in the eye. Daring one last look at the imprisoned Dwarf, Bilbo followed after the two Elves. As they made their way upward, the conversation continued. "You know he won't like this." There was no response as Celandine quickened her pace. The other Elf was getting increasingly angry. "The Dwarves are lying to you. They probably did away with your 'father' when you weren't looking. They had as little regard of his as they have of you!" The Elven girl lifted her skirts and broke into a run, Legolas shouting for her behind her. "Itarille! Celandine!" The Hobbit struggled to keep up as she crossed bridges, leapt up and down steps, passed a couple of guards, and finally halted in some gazebo-like room. It was then that his little girl finally broke down; she knelt down beside the bed and cried into the sheets.

It was absolute torture for Bilbo. He was right there in the room with his daughter, his WEEPING daughter, and he couldn't do a thing about it! Well, he could, but then there was a higher chance he'd be caught, and the Hobbit wouldn't be helping anybody from a cell. And of course Annatar's incessant whispering wasn't bloody helping!

A clap.

He hadn't realized that the Elven girl had stopped crying. She was on her feet again, looking around the room. Her eyes fell on a spot just behind his invisible form. 'I know you're here, Papa. I can't see you, but you're here. Can you come out?'

 **Don't-.**

Bilbo didn't even allow Annatar to finish as he ripped off the ring. Celandine barely had any time to brace herself as her father appeared from nowhere and embraced her. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm here." At first it seemed the hug was accepted, but the Hobbit let go when he felt her trying to pull loose. When he did, the Elven girl was seated on the floor, holding her head. "What's wrong?!" The panic made his voice squeak. She looked up almost instantly, hushing her worried father before the guards came. Then, without so much as a sign, she pointed a finger at his hand, now balled up into a fist. Bilbo opened his hand and Celandine seemed to skitter back further. He hadn't realized the ring was still in his hand and he especially didn't understand his daughter's reaction. "This?"

'Can't you hear it?' she signed frantically.

"Hear?"

'That whispering!'

Could she…was that Annatar she was hearing? Even without putting on the ring? Whatever the case, she was frightened. "Hey," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. They're just voices; they can't hurt you."

'But-.'

"See?" He held the ring closer to her. "It's not going to hurt you."

The Elven girl stopped shaking. '…Where? And for how long?'

"I found it in the tunnels. It's how I got past the Goblins. It's hard to explain, but while I wearing it, I'm just about invisible. Pretty useful when comes to sneaking past Elves and Orcs. Possibly dragons too."

'I….' She took time with her response. 'I don't like it. Something about that ring is just…wrong.'

"…Look, as soon as all this is over, when there's no more need to walk around unseen, I'll get rid of it. Deal?" There was another long pause before Celandine shook his hand. "Good then. Now, the next order of business is getting out of here."

'I already had a tour of the place. There's only one entrance in or out of this kingdom, and there's no doing that without the King's leave.'

"There's got to be some way."

Celandine thought for a moment. 'I think Thranduil was planning something in a month or so. A feast or something celebrating my…return. Most everybody's going to be there, so we have to escape during that party if we have any sort if chance at reaching the Mountain before Durin's Day.'

Durin's Day, that's right. Well with that information, their escape would put them well into November. It'd be a mad scramble to Erebor after that, but it was their best bet. "Then we have a month to plot our route."

'For the time being, just stay hidden. We can easily pass messages to the Dwarves that way. Go down these steps, take a right, and you'll find the rest of the Company behind a red door across the second bridge on your left.'

"Got it." With that said, he slipped on the ring. Thus the time limit was set and their hunt for an escape began.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates here. It's finals season. Expect MUT updates every other week until further notice. Thank you for your patience!

Thorin: This fic is STILL going?

Bilbo: Don't be rude, just let her have her fun.


	26. Aside: The Prince of Mirkwood

Aside: The Prince of Mirkwood

The spiders had grown bolder, that much was true. They were more ravenous today, most likely still upset that they lost their Dwarfish meal a week ago. These were Legolas's thoughts as he shot another one of the arachnids down before slicing into the one about to lunge at him. Those two were the last of the pack for now. He checked over the rest of his party; all were still there, and with minimal injuries.

"(Something's troubling you)."

The Elven Prince hadn't even noticed her approach. "(Spiders tend to do that, Tauriel)."

"(Not the spiders)." The party began making their way back as the Captain of the Guard and life-long friend continued. "(You've been stomping around all in a huff for days now, and it's not just the spiders you're taking your anger out on. Just yesterday you snapped at Galion over nothing. And let's not forget how you sent poor Elros to the healer after what was supposed to be a friendly spar. On top of all that, when I went to make my report to the King the other evening, you couldn't stop glaring at…well, everyone! This isn't like you, friend)."

Legolas halted just before the gates, glaring down at the bridge. "…It's Itarille."

"Oh. What about Itarille specifically?"

"She hasn't spo-…made contact with me for days now. She won't even look me in the eye. She's no better with anyone else, especially Ada."

"What was the last thing you said to her?"

"I told her the truth; the Dwarves are using her and this 'Papa' of hers isn't coming back."

Tauriel went completely stone faced. "To be fair, I think I'd give you the silent treatment if you ever said that to me."

"What?! I simply told her-!"

"Legolas, put yourself in her shoes for a second. Say that all of a sudden you were placed in an unfamiliar place with complete strangers that are constantly telling you to look, act, and be a certain way. How would you feel then?"

"I-!…I supposed I'd feel isolated."

"Exactly. And comments telling her how her old way of thinking is utterly wrong are only going isolate her further. If you want her to transition into all of this, it has to be slow and with care; help her want to make that change for herself. In other words…." There was that famous glare of hers. "If you want her to see you as a brother, start acting like one."

If it had been anyone else speaking to him that way…. Well, it was worth a try. He just had to figure out what to actually do.

* * *

Legolas could hardly believe he was actually doing this. Giving her a weapon while she was still definitely against them was borderline insane. Though Tauriel had repeatedly assured him that it would help gain her trust, "to show her that they trusted her", the Elven Prince was still expecting some sort of attack the second she had it in her hands. "I'll be right beside you the whole time." Her reassurance did little to calm him, but…. Well it was the best chance he had. Besides, his sister meeting someone other than himself or Ada was probably for the best. With that in mind, he began up the steps, an extra bow and quiver, both decorated with silver vines, in his hands.

Itarille was slumped at the vanity, scribbling something into her journal. She tensed when Legolas approached the top of the steps, no doubt sensing his presence. The girl made no effort to greet him or Tauriel until the latter stepped into the center of the room. "Good afternoon, my princess." When Itarille turned to look, she seemed genuinely shocked to be addressed with such a title. When she had her wits about her, she jotted down her response.

 ** _Good afternoon. Who may you be?_**

"I am Tauriel, Captain of the Woodland Guard and a friend of Legolas," she answered with a bow. "It's an honor to finally meet you, my princess."

 ** _There's no need for titles. You can call me Celandine._**

"Celandine?" Legolas turned away from the conversation at the mere mention of the word, refusing to even acknowledge it as a name (celandine is what you call a little yellow flower, not a highborn Sindar!). "It's a very lovely name," the Elven Prince heard his friend continue. He didn't see his sister's response, but whatever she 'said' drew Tauriel's attention over to him. "…Isn't that right, Legolas?"

"…What?"

There was that stone faced glare again. "Don't you have something you'd like to give to your sister?"

"…Yes." Legolas was able to walk forward easily enough, but actually handing her the bow proved to be a bit of a challenge. All his instincts were telling him to NOT give this girl a weapon, do NOT give her an advantage or an escape. Of course, this was a time to listen to his head rather than his intuition. So, with a shaking hand, he held up the bow. "Here. I believe this belongs to you." Itarille seemed just as nervous to receive the bow, probably thinking it a trap. Eventually she took the weapon and, despite Legolas's bad feeling, nothing terrible happened; she just clung to it as if it were an old toy, the only comfort she had in this place. The girl looked up at him and, after a moment, gave him a smile, her silent way of saying 'thank you'. "May I ask where you came upon this particular bow?" He'd recognized it as a particular set commissioned by Ada for the Ereborian Dwarves and was curious how she'd come across it; his answer soon came.

 ** _It was a gift from Gandalf the_** ** _Grey_** ** _._** ** _  
_**

"You've met Mithrandir?" Tauriel asked, surprised.

There was a nod from Itarille before she wrote a proper response. **_I met him back in the Shire. He was_** ** _o_** ** _riginally looking_** ** _for a Hobbit to go on his adventure. He asked Papa and eventually he agreed. Of course it took me agreeing first for him to do so._**

The matter of the Dwarves journey was still a tense subject and all three Elves fell quiet after a mere reference to it. Tauriel was the first to break the silence. "How well can you command that bow, Celandine?"

 ** _I'd consider myself fairly good._**

"Let's see then."

* * *

A brief walk later and the trio found themselves in what was commonly called the Range; a large, plain-looking cavern where soldiers would train (or, in some rare cases, use training as an excuse to chat and fool around). A row of targets lined the wall adjacent to the entrance, some round bulls-eyes, others dummies dressed in varying amounts of armor. On the back wall stood a rack with practice weapons; bows, daggers, swords, halberds, and so on. Legolas took up a bow and quiver before returning to Itarille and Tauriel. "Why don't you take the first shot?" his friend suggested to the younger Elf. She nodded, gripping her bow, knocking an arrow, and aiming at one of the bulls-eyes. The Elven Prince was quick to note her mistakes; her stance was clearly Dwarfish (not meant for someone of her stature), her elbow was held too high, her breath quickened, and she had scrunched one eye shut. It was a miracle his so-called sister had survived this long out in the wild.

She hit the target's center nonetheless.

"Well done," Tauriel said with a smile. "You're much better than I was at your age." She failed to mention that she hadn't even started training with a bow at said age. "I would recommend making a few tiny adjustments-."

She was interrupted when Legolas drew his own bow, knocked an arrow, and shot at the same target. There was a great crack as his arrow make contact with Itarille's and split it right down the middle. He allowed himself a small smile at his own handiwork, but was brought back to reality by a growl from Tauriel. "(We're supposed to be encouraging her, not making her feel bad)!"

"(She doesn't seem discouraged)."

It was true; Itarille was staring at him in wide-eyed amazement, so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't realized the other two Elves had slipped into Sindarin. There was a moment where she seemed to visibly snap out of her stupor, then she scrambled to find her journal.

 ** _How did you_** ** _l_** ** _earn to do that?!_**

"A few thousand years of practice. Now, let's see if we can fix your aim." Legolas directed her over to one of the armored dummies and began his lesson. "Draw your bow." She knocked an arrow and took aim. "Make sure your body is completely parallel to the arrow. Lower your elbow a bit. Keep both eyes open. When you're ready to take the shot, take a breath and hold it." Itarille did all of this; if anything, she was quick to adjust. "When an enemy is armored like this, don't aim for the center. Aim for where the armor is weakest; at the neck and under the arms." There was a quick thump as her arrow found itself embedded in what would've been the dummy's neck. Then it was Itarille's turn to smile at her handiwork.

"Very nice adjustment!" Tauriel commented. "I suppose excellent marksmanship runs in the family." Itarille's smile faltered at the comment, Legolas noticed. She must have shaken it off because a second later she was setting her bow down in favor of her journal.

 ** _How were you_** ** _able to do all that in under a second and still hit the target?_**

"I suppose…after so many decades of doing such, it becomes instinctual."

"(My Lord Legolas)." The trio turned to find a guard standing at the entrance of the Range. "(The King has asked for you)."

"(…I can take her back to the room)," Tauriel began.

"(No. Let her stay)." This was the first time since she first came here that Itarille had offered him a smile, and he was loathe to take away the one thing that had actually made her happy. "(Perhaps you can show her some tricks with your daggers)."

"(Perhaps I will)."

Before leaving to follow the guard, he dared one last look at Itarille. "Keep going. Practice makes perfect, Celandine."

* * *

Legolas hesitated when Ada came into sight, just in the next corridor. There was a multitude of things he could be asked and none of them were particularly good. Calm down, he thought to himself. He'd done this a thousand times before and would likely do it a thousand times again; this time was no different. "I know you're there." He froze. "Why do you linger in the shadows?"

Knowing he'd been discovered, he fully rounded the corner to face his father. "I was coming to report to you. Is there something the matter?"

"Something is , in fact, the matter. I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past, yet there are rangers still coming into the infirmary for spider stings."

So this wasn't about Itarille. "We cleared the forest, but more continue to come up from the south. Tauriel believes that they're originating from the old fortress; if you'd permit me to take a party and kill them at their source-."

"Dol Guldur lies beyond our borders. Your task is to keep our lands clear, nothing more."

Despite his frustrations, Legolas kept his face blank. "And if the spiders decide to spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but in this kingdom, we will endure."

The Elven Prince heard a noise; the scuff of a foot. When he couldn't sense the presence of anyone other than him and Ada, he let himself relax.

"I've heard that you took Itarille to the Range."

Legolas stiffened. "Y-yes, I did."

"I see. And how well does she handle a weapon?"

"…She's skilled for one so young."

"Hmm, I would expect no less from someone of our line."

Silence. "If that is all-."

"Why did you take her to the Range?"

"…I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"The Dwarves have warped her senses, so much so that she would be willing to do anything to see them free. Surely you knew the possible risks of taking her out of her room and providing her with weaponry."

"I…I understood the dangers."

"Then why?"

"…It was Tauriel's idea. She said that if we were to show Itarille that we trust her, she will begin to trust us in return."

The lack of an immediate response caused a chill to run down his spine. "…You've been taking a lot of advice from Tauriel as of late. In fact…I'd say you've grown rather fond of her."

Legolas hoped that Ada didn't notice the color flowing to his cheeks. "I simply trust her judgement; she'd a dear friend and a loyal captain."

His father smirked. "Perhaps that's all you thought of her once. Now, I'm not so sure."

The color in his face had become clearly visible by now. "I did not think you would allow me to pledge myself to a Silvan Elf."

"You're right; I would not. Still, do not give her any false hope. Now, if this routine truly does have more promising results, I will allow you to accompany your sister on these…little excursions. Of course, you will need to take at least two guards with you and have two more posted at the Dwarves' chambers. I would not have Itarille be tempted into freeing-."

"Celandine."

The Elvenking froze. "…What?"

Legolas had barely even realized he'd spoken; he had NEVER interrupted his father like this before. But there was no going back now. "She prefers the name Celandine."

There was no reaction at first. Then, Ada was very close, his fave unreadable. "Itarille is the name your mother chose for her. If you wish to honor her memory, I suggest you refer to her as such." With that said, he left, leaving the Elven Prince alone in the corridor. Legolas shook himself out of his stupor and suddenly felt himself angry. Of course his father would use Emel as an excuse; he always had, even before she'd left. Maybe it was why she'd left…. He frowned. Thinking of Emel always made him sad. And it certainly didn't help that the little girl she'd left with was back and was her spitting image.

 _"(Mother, please)!"_

 _"(It's coming, can't you feel it?! The darkness is coming! HE is coming! And I will not subject either of my children to that horror)!"_

 _"(Mother, we are safe here-)."_

 _"(No, no, that's just another lie your father will tell you, to keep you in his_ _little_ _gil_ _d_ _ed cage. When the Eye returns, no one will be safe!…Please, Legolas, come with me. We'll sail for Valinor, we'll leave this darkness behind, we'll watch your sister grow up in peace)!"_

 _"(_ _…_ _Whatever this darkness is, I will not run._ _F_ _ather did not raise me to be a coward)!"_

 _"(…_ _N_ _o. Not a coward_ _._ _Just a fool)."_

Legolas shook those cursed memories from his mind. The last interaction he'd had with Emel continued to haunt him. The Elven Prince had often found himself wishing that he could take it all back, that he would've just gone with his mother instead of trying to make her stay. Perhaps then his sister would've grown up as Itarille rather than Celandine.

Well, he was here now, and he would make amends with Ithiliel by way of Itarille.

* * *

I forgot to mention that in the last chapter, Norn is the Sindarin word for Dwarf.

Ada- abbreviation of Adar, meaning father

Emel- mother


	27. Aside Bonus

Aside Bonus:

I got bored again :)

* * *

Celandine: ** _Alright, my next question is this; why are Thranduil, Legolas, and I the only Elves here with blond hair?_**

Legolas: That's…actually an easy question to answer. You, Ada, and I are Sindar Elves, who migrated here some time in the Second Age.

Tauriel: The rest of us are Silvan Elves, who have lived in these woods since the Elder Days.

Celandine: **_Why do the Sindar rule here if the Silvan have lived here longer?_**

Tauriel: Well, Lord Thranduil's father, King Oropher, was more closely related to the Eldar, who are higher born than us. Your family is closer to the wisdom of Valinor than us lowly Silvan.

Celandine: **_You shouldn't degrade yourself like that!_**

Legolas: She has a point; it takes more than seeing the light of some distant land to make a good Elf.

Tauriel: (Pardon my rudeness, My Lord, but you seem to kissing a lot of ass lately).

Both: *laugh*

Celandine: …. *they're staring at each other* …. *they haven't stopped staring at each other* …. *clap* **_I don't mean to sound rude, but are you two courting?_**

Both: W-WHAT?! No, no, it's nothing like that! We're j-just friends, nothing more!

Celandine: **_Sorry for assuming. It's just you were looking at each other the same way Kili and I do sometimes._**

Tauriel: …Kili? You mean the black-haired one with barely a beard?

Celandine: *blushing while writing* **_Yes._**

Tauriel: O_O

Legolas: -_-

Tauriel: Well he's…he's certainly tall for a Dwarf. Don't you think, Legolas?

Legolas: (Taller than some, but no less ugly).

Tauriel: *sharp elbow to Leggy's side*


	28. Chapter 24: Barrels Out Of Bond

Chapter 24: Barrels Out Of Bond

"[The gates are guarded]."

"[Not all of them. Follow me]."

* * *

Three more days. Durin's Day was three days away. And after a month they were still very much trapped down here.

The only way Thorin could even tell that it'd been a month was the letters. Every day, right after the guard gave him a sad excuse of a breakfast, a note would find its way under the door of his cell. More often than not, it was Celandine's hand writing telling him how the others were fairing and what the tree shaggers were up to. Every so often, there would be an extra message, scribbled in either Balin or Bilbo's handwriting, clearly written after the paper had left the Elven girl's hand. The message would range from words of encouragement to an update on an escape plan, but no matter what was said, the notes always managed to give the Dwarf King hope. That was until yesterday. This time, the note had come much later than usual and when it did, there was only one word written on the parchment:

 ** _Barrels._**

Of course, he hadn't the slightest idea what that meant. If that wasn't enough to worry him, then the stomping and shouting he heard not an hour later was. His regular routine was interrupted when the rest of the Dwarves were forced down the steps and into the cells around him. Even after the guards left, the Dwarf King couldn't get a straight answer out of them. During all the chaos around him, another note was slipped under the door:

 ** _Don't worry; this is all part of the plan._**

But what was the plan? Thorin finally got an answer the next day.

"Must be nearly dawn by now."

"We're never gonna reach the Mountain, are we?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that question; no one was. The Dwarf King slumped against the wall, all but defeated. That is, until he heard a jangling of keys followed by a familiar voice. "Not stuck in here you're not." Thorin had never been happier to see anyone in his life. The cheers of the Company all reflected his sentiments (until they were hushed by Bilbo as he struggled to unlock his own cell). Once the door swung open, Thorin breathed a sigh of relief. Oh, he could kiss that clever little Hobbit!

…Wait….

"Alright." He was interrupted in his thoughts by a voice and a handful of keys. "Take some keys and help me get the others out." Within the span of a few minutes, all the Dwarves were freed and beginning to head up the steps. "Wait!" Bilbo's was half a whisper half a shout. "Not that way! Down this way!" Thorin received many questioning looks when the Hobbit began down the steps in the opposite direction. All he could offer them was his own confusion before following Bilbo.

"This is the way to the cellars."

"Yep. Your point?"

"You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in."

"I know what I'm doing, now hush!" Their burglar quickened his pace; the Dwarf King paused for a moment, assessing the situation. Once he came to the conclusion that Bilbo had yet to steer them wrong before, he motioned to the others to follow. There was quite a bit of grumbling from those more skeptical, but it hardly mattered. The Company soon found themselves in a wine cellar, the only other occupants being two passed-out drunk Elves (which Dwalin in particular found humorous). In the center of the room were several empty barrels stacked up on their sides on the wood floor. This was where Bilbo stopped, waiting expectantly.

"Now what?" Thorin asked.

"Now we wait for Celandine." As if on cue, the pitter patter of feet announced someone's approach. All turned and there was the other Baggins, bow and quiver slung over one shoulder and Orcrist in her free hand. When she approached, she handed the weapons off to her father and began fiddling with the collar of the very elegant looking gown she had on. "Is this all you could find?" His only answer was a nod before the Elven girl took her gown and lifted it up and over her form. The older Dwarves in the Company looked scandalized (Thorin had half a mind to cuff his nephew when they stared), but it was revealed that she had what looked to be a Silvan Scout's uniform. 'Apparently they got rid of any Dwarfish things weeks ago. Orcrist was the only one they felt like holding on to.'

"Understandable," Bilbo continued as he passed back the weapons one at a time. "Once you pull that lever, get to the gate and find us as soon as possible. It'll be your job to help us out once we're in safer waters." She nodded. Thorin felt a knot form in his stomach when Orcrist, his own blade, was tied to her belt opposite her quiver. On one hand, it didn't quite sit well with him that the Bagginses were the only ones with actual weapons (Bilbo only having that letter opener of his), but on the other…it really did suit an Elf better than a Dwarf. Even her father seemed to agree as he smiled up at her. "You look so grown up."

"…Apologies for interrupting the moment," Balin spoke up after a few moments of silence. "But what do we do now."

"Simple, just climb into the barrels."

….

….

The arguing started almost immediately.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"What good'll BARRELS do us?!

"They'll find us for sure!"

Bilbo began to panic. "No, no, they won't, I promise, but you must trust me, PLEASE!"

After all eyes fell upon him, it really only took Thorin a second to make his own decision. "Do as he says." With a confirmation from their leader, the Dwarves sprang into action; Dwalin helped Balin into the topmost barrel, Dori made sure Nori and Ori were at least somewhat comfortable, Bifur and Bofur requested help in getting Bombur fully situated (which Gloin did help when he finished helping Oin up), and the Brothers Durin happily slid into their barrels, as if anticipating a fun ride. It was only when everyone else was situated and accounted for that Bilbo crawled into the last open barrel, on either side of Dwalin and Thorin. "Ready, Celandine?" His daughter nodded, gripping a lever that Thorin had not noticed until now. "Everyone hold your breath."

"Hold our-?" There was a great creek as the Elven girl pulled the lever. The floor under them tilted and Thorin found himself rolling down, then falling. A great splash as his barrel was almost completely submerged and the Dwarf King sputtered as he resurfaced. All around him the Dwarves were resurfacing in their barrels, bobbing up and down in the water. He caught sight of the Hobbit next to him, thoroughly soaked. "Well done, Master Baggins." He only got a wave of a hand in return; their burglar needed to catch his breath. "Come on, forward!" Thorin began to paddle forward with the current, moving forward just a bit faster due to his efforts. It wasn't long before light from the outside reached him…along with a continuous roar. The end of the cavern came into view, along with the drop.

"Hold on!"

The waterfall, while not as high as he'd anticipated, left him completely drenched and gasping for air. Apparently the Bagginses' plan hadn't accounted for the rapids beyond Thranduil's domain. As if the water weren't enough, the tumbling and spinning of the barrels was enough to make anyone sick. Roughly half a minute had gone by and everyone was sputtering and coughing.

Thorin thought he caught a glimpse of an Elf on the bank. When his barrel turned back toward the right back, he identified them as Celandine, making leaps and bounds over the ravine wall in order to keep up. She seemed panicked about something, but was unable to convey what exactly that was without her usual hand signs, instead pointing frantically downstream. However, the Dwarf King soon made an inference; upriver, a horn sounded. Shouts from the other way reached his ears and when the Company rounded the bend, he saw what had the Elven girl so panicked.

A troop guarding a gate over the river.

One of the guards pulled a lever as Thorin passed under the archway and he felt the knot in his gut tighten as an iron gate came screeching shut, blocking off their route. "NO!" he shouted as his barrel hit the gate, the rest of the Company coming to a halt behind him. "Celandine, if you cam hear me, get that lever!" Something, or rather someone, from on top of the gate came splashing down into the water behind him. One Dwarf shouted "Orcs!" and the sounds of battle reached his ears. Of course, from where he was, the Dwarf King had no idea what was happening overhead, only getting a vague picture from the voices echoing in the archway.

"(Push them back)!"

"[Slay them all]!"

"Over here, Celandine!"

"(Someone get Itarille out of here)!"

"[Kill her! Kill the She-Elf]!"

"Kili, what are you doing?!"

Thorin caught a glimpse of his younger nephew climbing out of his barrel and onto the gate. He didn't see what Kili was doing or what happened to him, but he soon heard his brother yelling for him. A moment later, he felt himself moving again; the gate was opened and the Dwarves were dropped down another waterfall, flowing through the rapids again.

Next to him, Bilbo screamed; an Orc had hopped onto the rim of his barrel, a dagger held aloft. Before the Hobbit or Dwarf could do anything about it, an arrow was imbedded in the thing's shoulder, causing it to lose balance and fall, disappearing into the rapids below. Thorin looked up and found Celandine overhead, bowstring still reverberating from her shot. His barrel spun as it rounded the bend. When he caught sight of the Elven girl again, Legolas was beside her, a firm grip on her wrist.

Thorin soon lost sight of the gate altogether and no one, friend or foe, could be found following them down the rest of the rapids.

* * *

To say that they were soaked was a great understatement. By the time they finally reached the mouth of the river, the Company was half drowned and completely waterlogged. The current had slowed significantly, allowing them to paddle over and climb onto the bank. Immediately Thorin started a head count. "Fili, Kili…Dwalin, Balin…the Ris and the Urs…Oin and Gloin-."

"And you and I make fourteen."

"For the love of Mahal, can you stop doing that?"

Bilbo gave a breathless chuckle. "Even while half drowned, I can still manage to sneak up on you." The Hobbit stumbled over the rocks toward the tree line. "I'll keep an eye out for Celandine."

"Kili needs help!" The cry came from Fili, helping his brother up out of his barrel; blood was seeping out of a wound on his thigh.

"Oin, some assistance please."

Thorin joined the medic as they made their way to his nephews. Kili was laid down on the shore and, despite his protests, Oin checked him over. "There's something still in the wound. Fili, hold your brother down. Kili, you may want to bite down on this." The black-haired Dwarf was given a scrap of cloth for that express purpose. "Thorin, I need you to pull out whatever's in there; as soon as it's out, I'll need to bandage that leg up." Thorin nodded his understanding and gripped the object in one hand, his other bracing his nephew's leg. Their healer counted to three and the object was out. The Dwarf King wiped the blood away and examined the object, an arrowhead. His blood ran cold when he recognized the craftsmanship of a Morgul shaft; his thoughts turned back to Azanulbizar, where he'd witnessed many good Dwarves slain by the poisons in those fell weapons. They'd been forced to put them to rest before they turned. He looked to Kili, seething in pain as his wound was bandaged; this had happened because Thorin had been helpless at the river gate. If he fell to that same fate, he would never forgive himself.

"Celandine?!" Up until this point, their burglar's calls had been no more than white noise, but now they were louder and full of worry. "S-She can't be that far behind us, right? We couldn't have gotten that far ahead of her."

"I don't know, Bilbo," Bofur responded. "She's pretty fast, and we lost the really strong currents a while ago. If she was still following us, she'd probably be here right now." The hatted Dwarf ignored Bilbo's rising panic as he continued. "She probably got held up by the Elves. Or the Orcs, come to think of it."

"Bofur!" Thorin barked.

"What? I'm just offering possible reasons why Celandine is missing."

"Celandine is missing?!" He turned just in time to see Kili trying to force himself up. "Let me up! We need to find her!"

"Do not let him up," the Dwarf King ordered. "Bofur, cease your insensitive prattle and see to your brother, who, by the way, is still stuck in a barrel!" Then he turned his attention to the panicked Hobbit. "It's alright, Master Baggins."

"NO IT'S NOT! It is NOT alright! We need to find her!"

"It's not-!"

"Don't tell me what it is or isn't! What you know about all this anyway?! You're not a father! You never had to face losing your child!" Bilbo must have noticed the Thorin's sad expression, because he halted his angry rant and began to fumble with his words. "I-I'm sorry, I-."

"No. You're right. I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like for a father to lose his child…. But I do know the feeling of losing family." The gut-wrenching feeling he'd had when he saw his grandfather's head tossed to the ground, when he'd heard his father was missing, when he watched as Frerin faded away in the healer's tent. And now, when his nephew's life was on the line, the very same feeling settled in his gut. "I promise you, as soon as the Mountain is ours again, I will devote every resource I have into finding your daughter."

Their burglar sniffed and nodded. "T-thank you." He looked to Kili. "It probably isn't any easier seeing your nephew like this."

"…No."

"Du Bekâr!" The shout came from Dwalin. He stood his ground in front of Ori, a makeshift staff in his hands. An arrow flew towards him, imbedding itself in the waterlogged branch. Bilbo, in a panic, reached into the pocket of his soaked coat and drew out a stone. Before it could be thrown, another arrow knocked the rock out of the Hobbit's hand. Thorin finally spotted their assailant overhead, a mere silhouette in the noon sun.

"Do it again, and you're dead," the silhouette threatened, bow raised.

* * *

The Grey Wizard stepped out of the crypt, his skittish colleague not far behind.

"Why now, Gandalf? I don't understand-."

"The Nazgul have been summoned to Dol Guldur."

"B-but it cannot be the Necromancer! A mere human sorcerer couldn't summon such evil!"

"Who said it was human?"

"…Gandalf. Y-you're not suggesting…?"

"The Nine only answer to one master. We've been blind, Radagast, and in our blindness, the Enemy has returned." He quickened his pace back to the horse. "He is summoning his servants. Azog the Defiler is no ordinary hunter; he is a commander, a commander of legions. The Enemy is preparing for war and that war will start in the east. His mind is set upon that mountain, as well as that dragon."

"Where are you going?"

"To rejoin the others. I started this whole mess, I cannot forsake them. They are all in grave danger!"

Radagast put a hand on his shoulder before he climbed atop his horse. "If what you say is true, the WORLD is in grave danger! The longer you put this aside, the stronger that…thing in the fortress gets!"

"…You want me to cast my friends aside?"

The Brown Wizard stuttered, having difficulty finding his next words. "…I don't know. You were always better at understanding the Free Peoples than I was. Alatar and Pallando are gone, somewhere far to the east, and Saruman…well, he scares me. So as far as I know, you're all Middle Earth has left. I don't know what could be behind all this, the Enemy or some magician playing at being a god, but that shouldn't matter. If you want to help your friends, make sure that whoever is in Dol Guldur never gets a chance to get there. T-that is my advice, but it's up to you whether or not you choose to take it."

Gandalf considered his colleague's words carefully. "…You're right." Now what to do? "…Go to Lothlorien. Inform Lady Galadriel of what we've discovered here. Then have her, Lord Elrond, and Saruman meet me in Dol Guldur."

"Meet you where?! Where are you going?!"

The Grey Wizard climbed up on his horse, a look of determination crossing his face. "I'm going to pay this 'Necromancer' a visit."


	29. Chapter 25: On Their Trail

Chapter 25: On Their Trail

"Such is the nature of evil…," Ada continued as Legolas held down the bound Orc. "Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads, a shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was, and so will it always be. In time, all foul things come forth."

The Elven Prince pressed his dagger closer to the Orc's throat. "You were hunting a company of thirteen Dwarves. Why?"

Tauriel stood to the side, observing the interrogation with a scowl. The Orc seemed to speak at her when it finally responded. "Not thirteen, not any more. The young one, the black-haired archer, we stuck him with a Morgul shaft." Black-haired archer…. Kili, if his memory served correctly. Yes, Itarille had been particularly infatuated by that one. "The poison's in his blood. He'll be choking on it soon!"

"Answer the question, filth," Tauriel practically growled.

"[I do not answer to dogs, She-Elf]!"

In the blink of an eye, the Captain had her own dagger drawn. "I would not antagonize her," Legolas told the offending Orc. Of course, he was mostly covering up his shock at his friend's anger. Had Tauriel and Itarille grown so close in three weeks that the former felt the need to be furious on his sister's behalf?

"Do you like killing things, Orc?" she continued. "Do you like death? Then allow me to give it to you!" Tauriel rushed forward and-.

"(Enough)!" Ada ordered, halting her. "(Tauriel, leave. Go now)."

The Captain offered one last glare at the Orc (who returned it with a hiss) before sheathing her dagger and straitening. "I'll see to Celandine then." With the mention of that false name, one last spite against the Elvenking, she left, disappearing down the steps and into the halls below.

If Ada had been offended by those words, he did well in hiding it; he turned his attention back to the Orc, his fingers lingering on the hilt of his blade. "I do not care about one dead Dwarf, especially if it still leaves behind a dozen. Answer the question.…You have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know and I will set you free."

The Orc seemed to consider this for a moment, ceasing its struggles for a brief second. "You had orders to kill them; why?" Legolas asked. "What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?"

"The Dwarf runt will NEVER be king!" the Orc shouted, a bout of anger washing over it.

"King? There is no King Under the Mountain, nor will there ever be again. None would dare enter Erebor while that dragon still lives."

"You know nothing! Your world will burn!"

"What are you talking about? Speak!" The Elven Prince prayed that his father wouldn't notice his shaking hand.

"Our time has come again. My master serves the One." The Elvenking froze in his pacing. "Do you understand now? Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you-!"

A flash of silver and the Orc's head became light in Legolas's hand; the rest of it fell to the ground, violently twitching. "Why did you do that?" he asked Ada as he dropped the head. "You promised to set him free."

"And I did." The Elvenking dug the heel of his boot into the spasming body. "I freed his head from his wretched shoulders."

"There was more the Orc could've told us!"

"There was nothing more it could tell me." With that, he turned down the stairs of the platform, sheathing his sword. But Legolas wasn't done.

"What did it mean by 'the flames of war'?"

"…It means they mean to unleash a weapon so great that it will destroy all before it." The Elven Prince suddenly understood what it meant; dragon fire. "I want the watch doubled at every border, every road, every river; nothing moves that I don't hear of! No one enters this kingdom, and no one leaves it."

Perhaps it was for the best that he was able to catch Itarille before she could leave. However, the knot in his stomach was persistent as he made his way to the gate. The look she had given him when he'd grabbed her wrist, halted her escape, was heartbreaking. It was as if all the attempts to become closer to her over the past month had all but fallen apart. It was just like…. No! He shook those memories away. This was not the time. Legolas straightened his back and took all the emotion from his face as he approached the gate. "(Close the gate)!" he ordered the guard standing there. "(Keep this gate closed by order of the King)!"

"(What about our scout)?"

He stiffened. "(…What about this scout)?"

"(We sent a party to take care of the straggling Orcs. One of them has yet to return)."

"(Which scout)?"

"(I-I'm not sure. It must have been a new recruit; I didn't recognize them)."

"(Describe them)."

"(W-Well, um, I suppose they were shorter than the rest. I can't tell you much else, My Lord. They kept their hood up and didn't speak a word to anyone)."

"Didn't speak… or couldn't?"

"Legolas!" Both Elves present turned sharply to see Tauriel bounding down the steps, a worried expression on her face. She came to a halt in front of them. "She's gone!"

* * *

Celandine had to wonder how Mr. Thorin could bear Orcrist's weight so well. The large blade hung heavily at her side, catching her off-balance multiple times as she followed the river. She decided that this wasn't the time for stupid questions like that; what mattered was finding her family. The problem was that she was nearing the mouth of the river and she still couldn't hear their voices, not even Papa's. The Elven girl was going awfully fast, perhaps she passed by them? No, with the time it took for her to sneak out of the Woodland Realm, they would've reached the end of the river. Maybe they'd traveled further inland or to the opposite bank; but then why couldn't she hear them?

Celandine broke through the ferns, stepping out into a rocky shore…and there was the river's mouth. And no Company in sight. Without skipping a beat, she inspected the shore; there were no persons (or barrels) nearby, but there were signs that Papa and the Dwarves had been there. Several footprints were embedded halfway in a muddy park of the bank, scraps of clothing lay drying on the stones, and a fresh splatter of blood baked in the sun (stinking something awful). While kneeling down next to the bloodstains, the Elven girl suddenly thought of Kili; one of the Orcs had shot him at the river gate, hitting him just above the knee. It must've been his blood. That's when she noticed something near the bloodstains, black and glittering in the sun. She picked it up and let out a silent gasp.

Kili's runestone.

If he left it behind, he must've been in worse shape than she feared.

If this confirmed anything, it was that the Company had been here, but where had they gone next. Celandine stood, pocketing the runestone, and looked around. She then noticed the crude dock only a few yards away. How she'd not seen the structure before was a mystery to her, but it got her thinking about what one of the Elves (she believed his name was Galion) had said:

 _"_ _We send the empty barrels down the river, where a bargeman then takes them to the village of Men to be refilled."_

The Dwarves and Papa must've bartered this bargeman for passage to the village. Now that she was actually looking, the Elven girl could see the settlement itself, resting upon the water on the other side of the lake. The Company would likely be staying there at least until Durin's Day, gathering supplies and seeking treatment for Kili. It was quite a distance to the settlement (judging from sight alone), but if she hurried around the lake, she may be able to reach the Company on the morning of Durin's day.

Footsteps. A single, familiar tread, at that. Too light to be anything other than a Hobbit or an Elf and since the only Hobbit in the region would've called out to her, it had to be the latter. And the Elf could only be one of two that she knew would come searching for her by themselves. Sure enough, when she turned around, one hand resting on Orcrist's hilt, her so-called brother was not two yards away, bow drawn.

"I could've been an Orc, you know," Legolas stated, stepping towards her.

His tread was too light for an Orc, she wanted to say. Besides, if he'd been an Orc, she'd most likely be dead by now. Instead, she kept quiet, watching him, waiting for him to make the first move. And make it he did. The Elven Prince let loose the arrow, which Celandine was easily able to dodge. This most likely was a faint, as the second she dodged, a hand went for her wrist; before Legolas had a firm grip on it, Celandine wrenched it free, taking his own wrist and dragging him forward and past her. From there she was able to swing around and take a pair of daggers sheathed behind his head. By the time he turned himself back around, she had both daggers at his throat and a smug look on her face. That look dropped when her brother gave her his own smirk and glanced downward.

He somehow managed to take Orcrist from her and now held the tip of the blade against her chest.

"I don't know what skills you've developed over the course of a few months, but I have been training for more than two thousands years in bow and blade. There are a dozen different ways this battle can go, and I will beat you every single time." There was a pause before Legolas dropped his smirk and backed away. "But I do not wish to fight you. May we call a truce?" He spun the blade and offered her the hilt. The Elven girl was weary, but knew that, in the end, he was right; she hadn't a chance at beating him. So, begrudgingly, she gave him back the daggers and received the sword in turn. The second Orcrist was back in its sheath, Celandine reached into a pouch in her belt and pulled out her journal.

 ** _I'm not going back._**

"And I'm not leaving you out here to hunt Dwarves all by yourself."

 ** _Then it seems we're at an impasse._**

"Itarille…come back with me. Father will forgive you, protect you-."

 ** _I do not need Thranduil's protection or his forgiveness. What I need is to find my family._**

"He IS your family. I'M YOUR FAMILY!"

 ** _Then start acting like it!_**

Legolas seemed to freeze when reading the last sentence, but Celandine didn't stop for him.

 ** _My father and I signed a contract with Thorin Oakenshield and his Company. We made a promise to aid them, and I'll be damned if I don't at least try to see it through! I WILL reunite with them and we WILL take back that mountain, and if I cannot get rid of you, you may as well come with me. And only when I've fulfilled my part of the contract, and ONLY THEN, will we continue this "family matter". Am I understood?_**

The Elven Prince turned away from her, shouting angrily in his native tongue. It took him a moment to regain his composure, but he still had a hint of a glare when he faced her again. "…You won't just give this up, will you?" The only answer he got was a squint. "You know what? Fine, FINE! You win! We'll find your precious Dwarves and continue this conversation later." Celandine gave him a small smile and his own face lightened a bit. "Do you even know where you're going?"

The Elven girl pointed to the settlement across the lake. "Esgaroth? That's at least a two day journey on foot, longer with the Orcs likely still prowling the shore and we don't have a boat. If your Company needs to arrive at the Mountain by Durin's Day, then they'll be long gone by the time we reach the town."

So in order to take back Erebor, they'd need to leave her behind?…So be it then. Esgaroth was at least a place to recuperate before rejoining the others. With a destination set, Celandine strode off, searching for a way to cross the river.

* * *

It had long been dark when the Elves finally stopped for the night. Legolas insisted they not make a fire, as the Orcs may spot them off-guard. This left Celandine freezing in the late autumn gale, huddled in a tight ball against a tall pine. It was the cold air that made her long for her blue shawl, along with her other belongings, but those were gone; the only thing she'd managed to smuggle out of the Woodland Realm that wasn't a weapon was her journal and pencil.

Of course, this also meant that she was left starving. The loud growl of her stomach reminded her of the fact she hadn't brought any food with her.

"Here." The Elven girl uncurled slightly when she heard Legolas's voice. The first thing she saw was a…green square? She reached out for the offered object and found it was wrapped in a large leaf. Inside was a square of flattened bread (which looked more like a cracker than actual bread). Celandine broke off a corner and took a bite; the bread tasted rather salty, but still fairly good considering she never liked salty foods. She went to take another bite but was surprised to find that she felt instantly full. She looked over at her companion, greatly confused. He gave her a smile in turn as he tore off a corner of his own bread. "It's lembas, Elven way bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grow man."

She nodded her understanding, wrapping up the rest of her meal and making a mental note to save some of the lembas for Papa (to test the bread out on a Hobbit's legendary appetite). An awkward silence soon followed after that, which was understandable; earlier that day they were at each other's throats and even before things had been tense between the supposed siblings. What does one even say to a brother you never knew you had until a month ago?

"You know," Legolas broke the silence. "I'm a bit curious as to why a Dwarf raised and Elf."

The statement was confusing to say the least.

 ** _What do you mean?_**

"Dwarves aren't exactly privy to be in the presence of Elves, let alone feel obligated to adopt them."

The Elven girl realized what Legolas's confusion was about.

 ** _Papa isn't a Dwarf. I only met Thorin and his Company a few months ago. No, my father us a Hobbit._**

"A…Hobbit?"

 ** _Yep! Bilbo Baggins of the Shire._**

"…What is a 'Hobbit'?"

Oh. OH.

Celandine had grown up around Hobbits her entire life, and she'd just assumed that everyone knew what they were. Then again, being a prince that rarely left the borders of Mirkwood, it wasn't too surprising that he didn't know of them (he even misspoke the word, pronouncing the first syllable like one would say 'hobo'). It took a while to find a way to describe them accurately, but she eventually handed her journal to the Elven Prince, her response taking up a whole page.

 ** _Appearance wise, Hobbits have the stature of Dwarves, a few of the fair features of Elves, and large, hairy feet all of their own. Their faces, as a rule, are good natured rather than beautiful; broad, bright-eyed, and pink-cheeked. They've dwelt in the four farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years, quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk. It isn't quite a surprise that you haven't heard of them, as they aren't renowned as warriors like Dwarves or Men, nor counted among the wise like the Elves. The one thing that would make them truly famous is their appetites; Hobbits have what one would call bottomless pits rather than stomachs, the people able to down rather large quantities in up to seven meals a day. They also find comfort in the brewing and drinking of ales, the smoking of pipe weed, the fashion of brightly colored clothes, small gossip, good tilling earth, and things that grow. However, a Hobbit's true love is for peace and quiet. Things were made to endure in the Shire; change comes slowly there, if it comes at all. Its denizens don't concern themselves with the past and seldom think twice about the future, instead preferring to to live for the present, which, all things considered, isn't entirely a bad thing._**

She waited anxiously for him to finish reading, nervous to see how he would react. But then the strangest thing happened; he smiled. Not a smug smirk or a forced look of happiness, but a genuine smile. "They sound like a lovely people to grow up with." He handed the journal back to Celandine, who was trying to figure out whether the tears welling in his eyes were real or not. "Plentiful food, cheery people, peace and quiet…. Perhaps the Shire was better for you than Valinor could've ever been."

Legolas's reaction and the mere mention of Valinor were enough to spark her curiosity. Or, more specifically, a question that had plagued her and Papa for nearly sixteen years now. The Elven girl tapped her companion's shoulder and asked her question.

 ** _How did I come to be in the Shire?_**

There was a pain in his eyes that he barely kept hidden. A silent moment later, he looked away. "A story for another time. Get some sleep." With that, he stood, grabbing his bow as he took the first watch. Celandine, realizing that that was all she'd get out of Legolas for now, curled in on herself again and prepared for a cold night. As she was laying her head down, the Elven girl caught a glimpse of the Lonely Mountain, still a fair distance away but towering over everything, and smiled. Almost there, she thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

I may be the only one, but lembas bread has always reminded me of a saltine, based on their shape and how filling they both are.

No other comments to make besides thanks for tuning in.


End file.
